The Heart Doesn't Lie
by emeraldeyes1029
Summary: AU story. The gang going to school and falling in love, but can they accept what their heart is telling them. Will eventually be Shounenai boy love. KiraxAsu
1. Chapter 1

The Heart Doesn't Lie

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny or any of the characters in this story

This is my first attempt at fanfic and it is not the one I had originally started writing, but an idea that came up when I was thinking about the other. This will be shounen-ai eventually which is boy love, so if you don't like that kind of thing maybe you should not read this story. Also this story is AU.

Chapter 1

Athrun Zala sighed as he sat down for probably the first time all day. The day had been a long one filled with a lot of running back and forth. Kusanagi Academy would be holding a Halloween Festival for all younger kids in the area. This is a festival that is held every year in order to let children celebrate Halloween with out having to go around door to door.

Somehow this year Athrun had been nominated to be the chairman of the festival committee, which basically meant a lot of hard, time consuming work for him. He still has not figured out exactly why he had accepted the position in the first place. Maybe it had something to do with all those pleading eyes that had been staring at him. Some of them had looked like they would burst into tears if he said no.

"I'm just too nice of a guy, too nice for my own good. To think I was defeated by the puppy dog looks." Athrun said to himself only to find out that he had been overheard.

"Are you just figuring that out Athrun? I could have told you that a long time ago. You really have to become immune to the puppy dog look, everyone knows it is your weakness." stated Kira Yamato, Athrun's best friend.

"What? My weakness? What are you talking about Kira? I don't have that kind of weakness." Athrun told him.

Kira laughed, "Yes you do. Like I said everyone knows it, except you it seems. People know that when you don't want to do something if they give you the puppy dog look you will eventually cave and agree."

"No way. That's not true and ...and what about you. You are the same way."

"So you admit it is true then, and I'm not the same way. Only certain people can effectively use that look on me. Not just about anyone like you." Kira corrected his friend.

"Certain people, huh? Am I one of those people?" Athrun asked him throwing him the puppy dog look to see what effect it would have on Kira.

Kira could not help but laughed again, ":Athrun you just look silly when you do it. You don't have the right personality to use it. Nobody would buy it, but you do not need it. People normally do what you ask of them. They like to help you out."

"And why is that? Why do people like to help me out?"

"Because you don't ask for help very often, but you are always giving it. Because you are a nice guy, too nice for your own good sometimes, as you have already said." Kira answered truthfully.

"I'm not always that nice, am I?" To Athrun the way Kira was talking made him sound like a pushover and he did not consider himself a pushover. So he liked helping others but that did not mean he always let people take advantage of him.

Kira looked over at Athrun with a small smirk on his face, he wanted to tease Athrun a little more, "if you weren't then you never would have had to play the part of Snow White when our class did that play, what has it been now, 7 years ago."

"You don't have to remind me about that. Playing the role of a girl just because the class believed I fit the part better than any of the girls in our class." Athrun stated with a trace of annoyance in his voice. That was really not a good memory for him. After the play the whole school had treated him like he was a princess and he had not like it at all.

"Well Snow White was suppose to have dark hair and fair skin. You fit that description completely. No one else did." Kira said, chuckling softly.

"She was also a female which I am not." Athrun stated a bit harsher than he had intended. Kira looked at him with concern. "Sorry, I'm just a little tired. This festival work is really wearing me out. I didn't mean to yell at you, especially for something that happened so long ago. It's not like it was your idea and if I remember correctly you didn't exactly get the role you wanted either. Right? Prince."

"Your memory is too good as well, but without my kiss you would still be sleeping in an invisible glass case." Athrun was not the only one who had been teased after the play. Since Kira had the role of the prince who had to awaken Snow white with his kiss he had to hear many comments about kissing a boy afterwards. He had not actually meant to kiss him, he was just going to make it look like he did. He told the wardrobe people his cape was to long but they insisted it was just perfect and he ended up tripping on it. Which is how it came to be that he actually kissed Athrun. For the rest of the school year they had been refered to as _Prince and Princess_ or even worse _The Royal Couple,_ which made them both mad because were not a couple. Nor were they royalty.

"I wanted to play Dopey by the way." Kira told him. When he saw that Athrun was giving him a strange look he added, "because he seemed like the most fun."

"Okay, if you say so."

"So how are the plans for the festival coming along?" Kira asked, really wanting to change the subject.

"Alright I suppose, although I'm ready for it to be done and over with. The festival is only a couple of days away and there is still work to be done." Athrun stated with a sigh.

Kira knew Athrun had been working very hard on everything ever since he had been selected to be the festival chairman three weeks ago. Athrun really was the perfect person for the job. He was good with those little details that others tend to overlook.

Athrun was not the only one working hard. Kusanagi Academy's Halloween Festival is famous around here. A lot of students always pitched in and helped out. They were always trying to make it better than the previous years. Students had to prepare decorations, costumes, games, prizes, and there was the haunted house. Kira had been working all week on building the props for the games.

"Well are you ready to call it a day so we can leave? I'm hungry and thought we could go get something to eat." Kira asked his best friend.

Athrun thought for a moment before replying, "Yeah let's go. I'm hungry too."

The two friends walked out of the room unaware that two anger eyes were watching them.

TBC

That is it for the first chapter. Please R&R. In case I need to say it I do not own Snow White either.


	2. Chapter 2

The Heart Doesn't Lie

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny or any of the characters in this story

Note: There are some parts where I may be considered bashing certain characters (ex. Fllay, personally I did not care for her but I know she wasn't so bad at the end when she figured out she was in the wrong), but at this point I do not intend to outright bash any character into the ground. Except for maybe one but that won't be till later although I may change my mind but only if I feel it is better for story reasons.

Chapter 2

Kusanagi Academy was a madhouse. That was the only way it could be described today. The Halloween Festival was tonight and the whole school was rushing around trying to make sure everything was perfect. The games were being set up in the gym and the lunch room. The haunted house, which was actually a haunted hallway, was nearing completion. Desks were set up outside each classroom to hand out candy and other treats. There would be a cake walk in the library.

Some of the classrooms would be selling food or drinks, others would be free of activity. There were tables set up at all the main entrances to sell tickets to play the games. Students and teachers would take turns working the games and handing out candy. Although the festival was mainly for younger children the students wanted to be able to enjoy their hard work as well.

"A few more hours and my work is done." Athrun told Kira as they toured around checking everything.

"What about clean-up tomorrow? Don't you have to be here for that?" Kira asked.

"No. Heine said since I worked so hard on set-up he would take supervise take-down. So I don't need to be here. He said that he talked Sting into helping so it should not take to long."

"I'm sure Sting would be happy to help destroy things. So what are you doing tomorrow then?"

"I don't have any plans. I don't want to make any plans. It will be a plan free day."

Kira laughed, "I guess I can't blame you. You have been dealing with plans for the last three weeks."

"Why do those two always have to be together?" Fllay Allster asked her best friends Lunamarie Hawke and Mia Campbell. The two she was talking about were Athrun and Kira.

"They are best friends and best friends spend a lot of time together, unless they have boyfriends or girlfriends. That is why we are always together too." Luna told her agitated friend.

"I know that, but it makes it hard to approach them like that. I really wanted to ask Kira to walk around with me tonight, but I can't with Athrun around him all the time." Fllay said.

"Well you better do it quick before Lacus ask him. I overheard her earlier saying she was going to ask him today because she did not want to wait until tonight and miss her chance." Mia told them. "Which reminds me I need to hurry up and ask Athrun. Luna are you going to ask anyone?"

"I was thinking of asking Shinn" answered Luna.

"Shinn? You mean Shinn Asuka? Isn't he a year younger than us? Why him?" asked Fllay.

"Yes, but so what. What does age matter. Would you prefer I ask your precious Kira, who you would consider the right age me?" asked Luna somewhat angrily.

"Don't you dare! Kira is mine!" Fllay snapped back at her.

"Luna just ask who you want. I agree it does not matter that he is younger than you. There is nothing that says you can only date older guys. If Athrun was younger than me I would still want to date him." Mia said.

"Whatever, just stay away from Kira and we will be fine." Fllay told Luna.

"Don't worry. I'm not interested in Kira. I just said that because you griped about Shinn. You don't have to be so mean about it."

"Let's just finish so that we can go ask them before it is too late." Mia told them both.

Mia sometimes wondered why the three of them were best friends. Luna and Fllay argued a lot and she was the one that always had to patch things up between them. 'Maybe I should find new friends' she thought. It was just a thought though. She had no intentions of leaving her two best friends. The three of them had been together for a long time. They had a lot of fun together and knew almost everything about each other. Maybe that was why Luna and Fllay argued so much. They both knew how far they could go without really hurting the other and they hardly ever had arguments that were big.

The three proceeded to finish their duties so that they could go find their crushes.

Luna quickly found Shinn in the gym.

"Hi Shinn. Could I talk to you for a minute?"

Shinn looked up from the floor where he was putting down tape for a game.

"Oh, hey Luna. Sure, what do you need?"

Luna hesitated. She has known Shinn for a long time. He used to be close friends with her little sister, Meyrin, but for some reason, she's not sure of, Shinn stopped hanging around with Meyrin. It has only been since then that Lina figured out that she misses having him around. That she likes him.

"If you don't already have plans with someone else, would you walk around with me tonight?"

Shinn looked at her with a questioning look that was quickly replaced with an apologetic one.

"Sorry, Stellar asked me a couple of days ago to go around with her tonight. Plus my little sister is coming and will be with me too."

"Your sister? Can't see walk around on her own?"

"Not according to my parents. They are way overprotective when it comes to Mayu."

"I see, I understand. Maybe some other time. I'll see you later Shinn. Bye." Luna said in a hurry before Shinn had a chance to see she was upset by the news that he was going to be with Stellar. Luna knew Stellar too. She was one of Meyrin's best friend. Stellar is nice and all but she always seems a little out of it. 'Wonder if Fllay and Mia had any luck. If not then I guess we can all walk around together.' Luna thought on her way to find her friends.

When Luna came across her friends she found that they both had better luck than she had. Athrun had told Mia that he could walk around with her for a little while because he still had things he would have to do during the festival. Kira said okay, he did not have plans already.

'Looks like I will have to find someone else to walk around with then.' Luna sadly thought. She was happy for her friends, she just did not look forward to being alone tonight. Especially when she knew Shinn would be with Stellar.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Heart Doesn't Lie

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny or any of the characters in this story

Note: I tried to add this in chapter 2 but I messed up and it did not get in there. I am adding additional characters in the next couple of chapter, so please bear with me. I am not going to jump right in to the relationships but build up to them. So who knows who will end up with who and I don't want to tell although some may become pretty obvious. But I will say one thing: this is not a AsuCag fic.

Comments: to Yunih- Thank you. I hope you continue to like my story.

To furin-a: to clarify- that was just Fllay saying he was her's, I was not actually saying they are a couple. This chapter should clear that up a little better. In this story there are not any couples yet.

Also Fllay is not the heroine, it may be hard to tell but the actual main character if I had to pick one is Athrun. (he is my favorite)

Chapter 3

Lacus Clyne looked at her reflection one last time. 'Perfect' she thought. For the festival tonight the students were allowed to wear a costume. Lacus had decided to go as a rock star and wear clothes she would not normally wear. She had on black leather pants and black boots. Her shirt was a somewhat tight fitting, hot pink one that said 'Princess' in shiny letters. She would be wearing a lite weight black jacket as well.

She had put her hair up in a ponytail and was wearing makeup. All in all she thought she looked pretty good. Different from her usually always wearing dresses look, but good.

"I wonder if Kira will like it.' Lacus had asked Kira to walk with her, but it seems she had been to late and he already had plans. She had liked Kira for a while now. He is smart, handsome, nice, and she just felt drawn to him. She was not sure how he felt about her. He was always very polite when he talked to her, but he was that way with everyone. And she is his sister best friend so if he was mean to her Cagalli would probably get mad at him.

There just was not anything he did that really said _ I like you, you are special to me._ She really wanted to see something like that. She knew she really could not complain she has not told or really shown him her own feelings. She was hoping to let him know tonight, but that couldn't happen now. He was going to be with someone else.

"Miss Lacus, Miss Cagalli is here." said one of the maids.

"Thank you. I will be down in a minute." Lacus grabbed her jacket and headed downstairs to meet Cagalli, who would be driving them tonight.

Cagalli had decided on being a soccer player for the festival. That way she did not have to wear anything to 'girly' as she had put it. She hated events that she was expected to wear a dress to which is why she loved the Halloween Festival, she could wear whatever she wanted.

"Wow Lacus, look at you. You are going to have all the guys drooling." Cagalli told her.

"You think so?" Lacus asked laughing slightly. "Do you think Kira will like it?"

"If he doesn't maybe he should get his eyes checked." Cagalli was well aware of her friends feelings for her brother, what she did not know was her brothers feelings, if any, for her friend.

"What is he dressing up as? Did you find out who he is walking around with?" Lacus had not asked Kira who it was that he had plans with. She had not wanted to appear to nosy, but asking Cagalli should be okay.

"He is going as the Phantom of the Opera guy. He didn't tell me who he was walking with. If I had to make a guess, I would say probably Fllay. She has been talking about him a lot lately from what I hear." Cagalli really wanted to be able to tell her friend that the person her brother had plans with was his best friend, but she was not sure that was the case. Kira had acted like he was not really looking forward to tonight and up until today he had been excited about the festival.

'Fllay probably tricked him or made him feel bad to get him to agree.' Cagalli knew that Kira was not really interested in Fllay, he had told her that before, but he is a nice guy who tends to feel bad when he says no to a girl. Especially if he doesn't really think he has a solid reason to.

"And Athrun already had plans as well? You asked him, didn't you?" Lacus asked her studying her face for her answer.

"...Yeah, I asked him. He had plans already" Cagalli answered her friend with what she considered a little white lie. Cagalli had been planning on asking Athrun, but changed her mind when she found out Kira had told Lacus no. She also knew that Milly, their other best friend, was not going with anyone. She figured the three of them could go together. Athrun is a pretty popular guy with a lot of admirers so chances were he _did_ already have plans.

"Are we picking up Milly too?"

"No, she is meeting us there in about 10 minutes." Cagalli told her after a quick glance at her watch. "We better go. If we make her wait to long she is going to be mad."

"Where are those two? They are late. They should have been here about 10 minutes ago." Milly stated with an annoyed tone to no one in particular. She had been waiting outside at the meeting place for Lacus and Cagalli. It was a little cool out and her red devil costume did not offer any protection.

Since she was standing outside she had gotten a lot of glances and a few whistles. 'Ah, great here comes a big group of guys.' Milly hoped they would just pass her by but, since they were stopping in front of her, that did not seem to be the case.

"Woah! Milly you look great!"exclaimed Dearka Elsman. She was not really surprised, lately Dearka was always flirting with her.

'It doesn't mean anything coming from him, he flirts with every girl.' Milly thought as she answered his comment with a glare.

Dearka was with Yzak Jule, Rusty Mackenzie, Miguel Aiman, Sting Oakly, Nicol Amalfi, and Heine Westenfluss. Dearka and Rusty were known as the biggest playboys in school. Milly was not interested in having anything to do a playboy. No, the one she likes is a gentleman. He is responsible, kind, smart and knows how to treat a girl. He does not go around flirting with every girl like Dearka does. The one she likes is Heine. Unfortunately he was also the only one who was not looking at her right now.

"Yeah she looks great." stated Yzak rather sarcastically. "A devil is it? Nice. Can we go in now?" That last part was more of a demand than a question.

'Wow, what's his problem?' Milly looked at Yzak only to receive a cold glare in return. 'What did I do to him?'

"We're going, we're going. You really do look great Milly, see you later." Dearka said with a big smile directed at her, which earned her another cold glare from Yzak. The rest of the guys gave her a quick nodded as they passed, all except Heine, who ignored her completely.

Luna walked into the school thankful for the warmth. It was only a little cool outside but her fairy costume was fairly thin. It was basically a dress with wings and tights, no warmth there. Luna had talked Rey Za Burrel into accompanying her tonight. Although Rey is in the same grade as her he is also Shinn's best friend.

Shinn and Rey are opposites. Shinn is loud, outspoken, and quick to anger (not as quick to anger as Yzak, that guy has the shortest fuse of any of them). Rey is quiet, does not say much of anything, and does not seem to get angry at all. Shinn is also caring and protective, whereas Luna has never seen those qualities in Rey. All in all, Rey is not a bad guy. Luna and him have been friends for a while, not close friends, but friends none the less.

Luna glanced around. She was looking for Shinn. She really did not want to see him with Stellar, but she could not help but want to see him. 'I wonder what he came as.'

As Luna and Rey continued to walk around she felt a hand grabbed her arm from behind. She smiled 'Shinn, he wanted to see me too!' Luna quickly turned around and her smile fell.

"What do you want Rusty?"

"Something wrong with wanting to say hello to the girl I like?" Rusty asked her with an innocent smile on his face.

"You mean the girl you like this week. Don't give me that innocent look of yours, we all know you are not innocent and I'm not going to fall for your trick. Now let go of me." Luna demanded.

Rusty released her arm. What Luna had said had been true for the most part. 'I guess she is not going to be so easy to get. That's okay, I like a challenge.' Rusty thought.

Luna wondered why he was smiling like that as he walked away after what she had just said to him. She quickly dismissed all thoughts of Rusty for she had more important things on her mind. Like finding Shinn.

Athrun had only been at the school for five minutes when he was pulled away. There seemed to be some emergency that needed his immediate attention. His escort, whose name he did not know, stopped in front of the hall that was being used as the haunted house.

"Look in there" the young man told his as he pointed to the door. Athrun looked at him confused for a moment then pulled open the door.

"What the..." Athrun trailed off stunned by the sight before him. The haunted house had been destroyed. "Who?" was all he could say.

Standing next to another building, out of sight, watching the scene play out with Athrun were two angry eyes.

TBC

Please review so I can hear what people think. Maybe get some ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

The Heart Doesn't Lie

Disclaimer: I do not own GS/GSD or none of the characters.

Note: It was pointed out to me that last chapter was all girls (well except las little bit). I didn't really plan it that way it just worked out that way. I usually draw up an outline of what I want to do in the chapter and then go from there, but I don't always get in everything on the outline. This chapter has some guys. I was asked if I had ideas for the angry eyes person, yes, but I have been thinking about going a different way with that. You will see more of that person in future but I want to leave it a mystery for a while.

Chapter 4

Athrun did not have time to think. The haunted house had to be fixed quickly. Besides him, the students who were already there were the ones who were suppose to work the haunted house first.

"Okay here's what we do, you go find Heine. You three start putting the bigger items that were just knocked down back in place. You make a sign saying the haunted house will open a little late. You two and I will go find some more help. Try to get about ten people." Athrun was throwing out orders to random people but they quickly obeyed and went to work. He then took off running to find people he knew would gladly help.

"There you are. I was beginning to wonder if you were still coming." Milly said to her two friends who had finally shown up.

"We are only 15 minutes late. There was more traffic than I expected." Cagalli told her friend hoping she was not to mad.

"Well, why you were stuck in traffic I was here being harassed by Mr. Playboy himself. Also for some reason Yzak kept glaring at me. I have no idea what I did to that guy to receive such cold glares." Milly complained to her friends. She did not want to admit it but the encounter earlier had gotten to her. She did not see any reason for Yzak to hate her and on top of that (or most importantly) Heine had not even looked her way at all.

"That's Yzak you are talking about, does he need to have a reason for the things he does. You should probably consider yourself lucky he just glared at you, he could have started yelling." Cagalli told her. Yzak was well known for blowing up at random people for no apparent reason. The student body had gotten use to his fits. People figured out it was worse to yell back, so most just took it and went on with their day. Chalk it up to being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Usually nothing more.

Lacus did not say anything. She was looking past them at a figure that was getting closer. 'Kira! He looks so handsome.'

"Hello ladies. How are you this fine evening?" Kira asked. Lacus did not have a chance to answer before another voice called out.

"Kira! There you are. Wow, nice costume you look great!" declared Fllay. Kira's costume consisted of a tux and a mask that covered part of his face. Something caught Fllay's eye. It was Milly wearing the same costume as her.

"Sorry Milly but the costume looks better on me."

Milly glared at Fllay and then a smile slowly appeared on her face.

"Well it really is not to hard to understand why a devil costume would look better on you than me, but you do understand that you were suppose to dress up right, Fllay?" Milly was pretty sure she heard a few snickers at this comment. Fllay was not one of them though. She gave Milly an icy cold glare for her insinuation.

"Let's go Kira." she demanded.

"Kira!" came a desperate call from a person running towards them.

"Athrun? What's wrong?" Kira asked the out of breath man who had stopped in front of him.

Athrun took a moment to catch his breath before answering. "I need your help. Actually I need all of you to help."

"What? No way! Kira already promised to walk around with me this evening. Let's go Kira" Fllay harshly told them.

Kira gave Athrun an 'I'm sorry' look as Fllay started to pull him away. He had promised Fllay after all and he did not like to break his promises.

Athrun grabbed Kira's arm. "Kira please! I know you promised her and you will still have time to walk with her, but I really need your help right now. Someone destroyed the Haunted House. I don't know who, I don't know why. I don't even have time to worry about that right now. We have to get it fixed as soon as possible so we can open it."

The group looked at him shocked, except for Fllay, who just looked annoyed. She knew Athrun was Kira's best friend and after what he just said there was no way Kira would tell him no.

"Sorry Fllay, I'll go with you later. Athrun needs my help right now. He worked really hard to make this festival great for everyone and I am not going to let him down now by saying no." Kira told her and then took off running with Athrun in the direction of the haunted house. They were followed by Lacus, Cagalli, and Milly.

"If Lacus goes and helps and I don't then she'll use the time and try to steal Kira from me."

"Huh? Lacus is going to try to steal Kira from you? What are you talking about Fllay?" asked Mia who had just arrived.

"I'll explain on the way. Let's go" Fllay grabbed Mia and took off running.

"Where are we going? Why do I have to go?"

"Because Athrun is going to be there." Fllay stated knowing her friend would not ask any more questions with this information.

Heine arrived at the hallway with his friends in tow. A quick glance around told them the situation was not good. Athrun had sent for Heine because he was student council president and dealing with chaos was not new to him.

"Let's get to work. We have to get this placed fixed ASAP." Heine told his friends who nodded in response then proceed to get to work.

"Where is Athrun? Does he know about this?" Heine asked the young man who had brought him here.

"Yes. I showed him first. He told me to get you and then went to find help himself."

A couple of minutes later Athrun and crew came running in. They immediately got to work rebuilding the haunted house. With all the help they now had it only took about 25 minutes to get the haunted house repaired enough to open.

Luna and Rey had been walking around for over an hour. They had been all over the school and Luna still had not seen Shinn. 'Where could he be?'

"Why don't we go get something to drink. Maybe Shinn is where the food is, you know how he eats." Rey said surprising Luna.

"What are you saying? I'm not looking for Shinn." Luna had not told anyone except Mia and Fllay she liked Shinn, so she did not understand why Rey would think she was looking for him.

"Shinn told me you asked him to go with you tonight. It is pretty obvious you are looking for someone. I just two and two together." Rey told her.

'Why does he always have to do that?' Luna wondered.

Luna and Rey went off towards the classrooms that were selling drinks. They were almost there when she caught sight of the one she was looking for. There was Shinn with his sister, Mayu. Luna was not really sure what Shinn was suppose to be but it looked like a werewolf. Luna looked around Shinn but she did not see Stellar anywhere.

'Great, I can talk to him without her around.' Luna started walking towards Shinn when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked around to see her sister and Auel Neider standing there.

"Did you really have to ignore me?" Meyrin asked her older sister. "Did I do something to make you mad?"

"What? No, I was not ignoring you." Luna did not quite get why her sister was saying that.

"You didn't answer and I just called you like five times."

"Oh, sorry I didn't hear you. What is it?"

"Have you seen Athrun?" Meyrin asked her quietly.

Luna looked at her sister puzzled, why would Meyrin be looking for Athrun? 'Does she like him? Mia likes him, and I think Mia and Athrun would be a good couple. Mia has also like him for a long time. What should I do?'

"Why are you looking for Athrun?"

"Oh, no reason really." Meyrin said blushing.

"You like him don't you?"

"Wh-What I didn't say that." Meyrin's face was getting redder by the minute. There was no doubt in Luna's mind that her sister did indeed like Athrun.

"You know he agreed to walk with Mia tonight, don't you?" she asked Meyrin.

"Mia? Why would he walk with her?" Meyrin asked with a hint of disgust in her voice. "Mia is not right for him. She does not deserve to be by his side." she stated quieter like she was trying to keep Luna from hearing her. Luna did hear her though.

'Meyrin is jealous of Mia.' Luna thought. "I disagree. I think they are perfect for each other."

At this Meyrin shot her an angry look. "How could you say that. I'm your sister, not her. She is just your stupid friend. You should be pulling for me, not her." Meyrin almost yelled and ran off followed by Auel.

'She's too mad to even try to talk to right now. I will try later.' Luna looked back to where she had last seen Shinn, but he was no longer there. She looked around but did not see him anywhere. 'Great, now I can't find him again.'

"Rey did you see where Shinn went?" she asked still looking around. "Rey?" 'Now I've lost Rey too.'

"Good evening Mr. Dullindal, Miss. Gladys. The festival turned out great, wouldn't you agree?" Rey had left Luna when she started talking to her sister. He was not trying to be mean by ditching her or anything. He had seen Gil and really wanted to speak to him.

"Hello Rey. Yes it turned out great. Where is your costume?" Gil asked him.

"I decided not to wear one this year." Rey answered, staring at Gil.

"I believe you didn't wear one last year either, right?" asked Talia.

"That's right. I don't really care for costumes." he told her his eyes never leaving Gil.

It was known that Talia and Gil were dating, they were both teachers so it was not a big deal. Even still, Rey had feelings for Gil. He had known Gil since he was little. Gil was the most important person to Rey, and Gil sometimes acted like Rey was special to him as well. Their past had to be kept secret so that Gil would not be accused of favoring Rey.

'What it is that I feel for you?' Rey thought as Gil and Talia excused themselves to go eat. 'Can you tell me, Gil?'

TBC

I know, I know. Meyrin was a little ooc in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed so please let me know.

A little info on chapter 5

Heine will make more of an appearance and is Dearka being serious? Is Meyrin really the way we saw her here? We need to hear more from Shinn. And last but not least, does Athrun really not have any plans for the day?

Do you like it with these teasers of sorts for the next chapter in here or should I just leave them out?


	5. Chapter 5

The Heart Doesn't Lie

Disclaimer: Well as far as I know I did not suddenly start owning GS/GSD between this chapter and the last so I guess- I still don't own them. Hmm...too bad.

Note: I would like to point out that the Halloween Festival was never given an actual date. It did not take place on Oct. 31 but the week before. I'm not doing it that way so that my characters can celebrate Halloween (by like trick or treating, or having a party), but so that I can maybe include someones birthday. Also last chapter was the end of the actual festival this chapter will have some discussion on it.

Chapter 5

Heine arrived at the school a little before the actually meeting time. He had told Athrun he would take over clean up today. He did not really mind, after all Athrun had taken care of the hard part by planning the festival. Compared to that, his job today would be easy.

The festival had been a big success. Other than the crisis with the haunted house there had been not been any more problems. Everyone had seemed like they were having a good time. Except for maybe Yzak, who had spent half the night mad. No one had managed to find out why either. It seemed to have started when Dearka was flirting with Milly though.

Heine had come early because he wanted a chance to walk around to see what all needed to be done before everyone else arrived. He proceed to walk around writing short notes about each area and then moving on. By the time he got back to where he had started from it was only about 5 minutes before time for everyone else to get there.

As Heine was standing there making plans the front door opened. He looked up to see who had entered. It was Dearka.

"Hey, morning. Are you the only one here?" Dearka asked Heine.

"Yes. I came early to check what needed to be done."

"I swear you and Athrun, always the responsible ones." Dearka said with a laugh.

"Well, someone has to be. If it's us then it doesn't have to be you and you can continue to play around. Wouldn't want to take time away from the ladies now would we.?" Heine said teasing Dearka.

"Yeah well, not that it matters right now. The only lady I want to spend time with does not want anything to do with me." Dearka said his face showing a sad expression.

"You mean Milly?"

Dearka just nodded in response.

"Well if Milly is not biting then why not move on like you always do. You've never let rejection get you down before. Why should this time be any different?" Heine had known Dearka for a while and he knew that he had never really been serious about any of his girlfriends. He would pursue a girl, get her to agree to go out with him, and then a couple of weeks later break up with her. Rusty was the same way. Neither of them pursued a girl for too long though. If she did not agree within a couple of weeks they found a new girl. Dearka had already been flirting with Milly for about 3 weeks now. That was past his limit.

"This time is different." Dearka said quietly. The look on his face was a serious one.

"Different, how so?"

"I don't really understand myself, but I think I really like her. She just feels different than other girls."

"Maybe you do." Heine thought of something. "Hey did you ever figure out what Yzak's problem was last night?"

"No, he would not tell me no matter how much I asked." Dearka answered glad for the subject change.

"You know...he was fine until we got to the school and you started flirting with Milly. Do you think maybe he likes her and did not like you flirting with her?"

Dearka looked at Heine wide eyed. "What?"

"Think about it. That was when his mood went sour."

Dearka thought about what Heine was saying for a little while. It was true. They had all met for pizza before coming to the school and Yzak had been in a good mood then. Then he had stopped them so he could talk to Milly and that was when Yzak had gotten mad.

"I understand what you are saying, but he seemed to be mad at her not me. I saw him glare at her. If he likes her and was mad I was flirting with her then why would he take it out on her. Why not me. I know he can be unreasonable at times but I don't think even he would do that." Dearka finally answered.

"Hmm...you have a good point. That doesn't make sense. Then I have no idea why he was like that."

Heine told him. Sometimes he just did not understand his friends.

"Mey, come on open the door." Luna pleaded with her little sister. She wanted to talk to her about last night now that some time had past and Meyrin had had a chance to calm down. She had been knocking for a few minutes now and Meyrin would not open the door. 'I guess she is still mad at me.'

Luna decided that she would leave Meyrin alone for the time being and get her to talk to her later.

Inside Meyrin's room

"It looks like she finally left, we can continue our conversation now." Meyrin said over the phone. She had been talking to Stellar when her sister came pounding at her door. Over the noise Luna had been making she had been unable to hear.

"She must be pretty worried about you. What happened.?" Stellar had not heard about what had happened last night yet.

"We got in a fight. She said Mia and Athrun would be perfect together and basically told me to give up on him."

"She did? That wasn't very nice of her."

"Well not in some many words, the part about I should give up anyway. I felt like that was what she was thinking though. I mean, I understand that it was probably a little awkward for her. Mia is her best friend and I am her sister and we both like the same guy. I'm sure she wants both of us to be happy, but there is no way we can both be happy if we want the same guy. She probably did not know what to say in that circumstance."

"I'm not sure what i would say if I found out she likes Shinn just like you do." Meyrin went on to say.

"I would also want both of you to be happy. In a case like that at least one person is bound to get hurt. You are both important to me, so I would want to support both of you. But wouldn't the person who was rejected by him feel like I was betraying them by supporting the other as well?"

Stellar just listened for a while. This is one of the things she really liked about Meyrin. She really cared about other people. She also tried to understand others and what they were going through. She might have fought Luna the night before, she might have gotten mad at her, but she still tried to put herself in Luna's shoes.

"I would not feel betrayed. Not if it was Luna and me you were supporting. I know she is your important sister, she is family, of course you want her to be happy. I think it is alright for you to support two people who are very important to you, even if they are going for the same guy. After all, if she likes Shinn and Shinn were to choose me then she would get hurt, or vice versa, one of us would be hurt which, in turn, would hurt you as well. That's just how you are. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Thanks Stellar. I'm glad you understand me so well."

"So if you understand all of what you said, then why are you punishing Luna." Stellar asked Meyrin.

"Oh that, well she did hurt my feelings, so I'll just let her think about it for a little while longer. Then I'll talk to her." Meyrin answered, giggling a little.

"So what happened last night? Why did you not come? Wasn't Shinn waiting on you?" Meyrin asked Stellar. Stellar had made arrangements with Shinn for the festival, but then she did not come to it.

"I called Shinn and told him I couldn't come."

"But why?" Meyrin could not understand what would keep her friend from her date with Shinn.

"...Some...things came up and I couldn't go. Please don't ask what things. I really don't want to talk about it right now. I will tell you some other time. So, did anything interesting happen last night?"

Meyrin sighed, Stellar had closed the subject. She was not going to tell her anything right now, which upset her a little. They usually told each other everything so why was Stellar keeping secrets now? 'She did say she would tell me some other time.'

"I heard there was a big panic because someone tore up the haunted house, but it seems they were able to quickly fix it. It only opened about half an hour late."

"I wonder who did it?" Stellar said curious.

"As far as I know, they don't know who did it." Meyrin also wondered who did it and why. The two girls continued to discuss the matter further with thoughts on what might have happened.

Shinn walked into the gym. Rey and him had come to help tear down the things from the festival. Heine had asked them to join the group that was working on the games in the gym. Shinn figured this would not be too hard, he had helped set up the games so taking them down should not be a problem.

He knew some of the other people that were working in the gym. Some seniors; Rusty, Miguel, Dearka, and Yzak. A junior, Sting, and a sophomore, Nicol. Sting appeared to be having a good time tearing things down. He was well known at the school for having a destructive nature. Shin did not really know the seniors that well, just their names. He did know Nicol, who was closest to his own age.

Nicol was a serious, quiet, and friendly person. One of those people who could be described as having a gentle personality. He played the piano, and quite well from what Shinn had heard. They shared a drama class together. Shinn sometimes regretted that he had chosen to take drama. The teacher, a man named Rau Le Creusset, was pretty strange and always wore a mask. No one knew why he did either. It was like an unwritten rule: Never ask about the mask. Creusset was said to get scary if a person did.

Shinn was taking down a basketball type set up when Rey started talking to him.

"How did it go with Stellar last night?"

"It didn't. She called right before I left for the festival to say she could not make it. And no, she did not say why. Just that she was sorry." Shinn told him while he continued to work on what he was doing.

"Is that so? Luna spent half the night looking for you. You could have found her, she would have been happy to take Stellar's place." Rey said slightly teasing his younger friend.

"Then you would have been all alone. I would not want that." Shinn said answering his tease.

"I think I would have lived. She likes you, you know." Rey told her turning serious.

"I had pretty much figured that out, but I'm not really interested in her. I like her and everything, as a friend, nothing more. If I went out with her it might get her hopes up. She would only end up getting hurt when she finds out our feelings are not the same." Shinn admitted to Rey, feeling a little guilty.

Shinn thought Luna was a great person. He had known her for a long time. She was caring, somewhat nosy, outspoken, and pretty honest about things. Yes, she was great but he did not feel anything special for her.

"So that means you can see Stellar as more than a friend?" Rey asked. Even though they were best friends they did not talk about their love lives much.

"I don't really know. I think I like her. I would like to find out if I do." Shinn answered as honestly as he could.

"If it turns out you don't like her, she could end up hurt as well."

"I know, but with Stellar I am not sure what I feel, and with Luna I know I only see her as a friend. If I don't try I will not find out what I feel for Stellar." Shinn did not want to hurt Stellar anymore than he wanted to hurt Luna. 'Love is always a risk. Everyone should know that.'

Athrun opened his eyes at the sound of the doorbell. He had decided that he would just take it easy and lay around the house all day. The past three weeks had really worn him out and he deserved a break. It seems there was someone out there who did not agree with him though.

"It's probably Kira. He did ask what I was doing today." Athrun said out loud although he was the only one in the house at the moment. His parents had been out of town on business all week and were not due back yet.

When he got to the door whoever had been ringing the bell had left. They had left him a present though, in the form of eggs and toilet paper all over his house and front yard. Athrun sighed and looked around but he did not see anyone.

"Guess I have plans today after all."

Not far away, hidden behind a tree were two angry eyes.

TBC

Oh wow, this was my first chapter that I had not written beforehand. I think it didn't turn out so bad. But that is just my bias opinion. Everyone else might think it's crap. Since I made Meyrin seem kind of bad last chapter I fixed it this chapter. I am trying to stay in character which is not always easy, especially with Stellar. So you should probably expect Stellar to be out of character. Well please let me know what you think, in other words, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

The Heart Doesn't Lie

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny or any of the characters in this story.

I also do not own High and Might Color, they are real. I do however own Freddie's (if there is any real place like this called that I am unaware of it) and the OC Jet, hmm...what should I do with him.

Chapter 6

Heine walked around the school once more. He was making sure that the school was back to normal. Pleased to see that all of the work had been completed he made his way back to his friends who had waited on him. With the amount of people who had shown up to help it had only taken about four hours to completely take down things from the festival.

"Everything okay?" Dearka asked.

"Yes, everything is done we can leave now."

Most of the people had left before he had made the final rounds, but that was fine. If he found something that had been missed there were still people here that could help him.

"Good. I'm starving. Let's go eat." Yzak told them all. Yzak had still been in a bad mood when he arrived, but over the course of the day his mood had improved and he was fine now.

"Sounds good. Where are we going? We had pizza last night so that's out." Miguel said.

"How about hamburgers?" Rusty answered.

"Why don't we go to Freddie's?" Nicol piped in. Freddie's was a local restaurant that had an all you can eat buffet.

"Freddie's sounds good, but I'm a little broke this week. Can't really afford it." Dearka said.

"That's right, you had to put down money on your new car." Nicol said.

"Yeah, and it wasn't cheap"

"Didn't you get money from the insurance company since your other car was totaled?" Rusty asked.

"Not yet. The other side is fighting it so it might be a while. I couldn't wait that long for a car." A couple of weeks ago Dearka had been in a wreck. The car beside him suddenly started moving into his lane. He tried to brake but the car ended up hitting his front end. He then spun from the force of the impact, went off the road and right into a tree. Luckily he was not hurt. He could not say the same for his car though.

"I'll pay for your meal, so can we go now? I said I was starving. All this talk is not doing anything to fix that." Yzak stated as he started walking out the door.

"Yes sir, commander sir" Dearka said while saluting Yzak, not that he saw it his back was to them.

"Does that mean we are going to Freddie's?" Nicol asked since it had not been clearly said.

"Yes." Yzak answered.

"We can take my car. I don't mind driving us every once in a while. The two of you always insist on driving." Lacus told her two friends as they walked out of her house.

"Umm...that's because we really love to drive." Cagalli told her emphasizing the word really.

"Yeah, that's right." Milly quickly added.

"Milly you were going to drive today right?" Cagalli asked her.

"Yes I am."

"Oh, okay. Well I guess it really doesn't matter as long as we get there." Lacus said a little sad. Her friends never let her drive.

'Thank goodness' Milly and Cagalli both thought. It was not that Lacus was a bad driver, she was actually quite good. They just did not really care for her car. Lacus favorite color was pink. Her hair, her clothes, her shoes, and even her bedroom furniture were all pink. But it did not stop there. For her birthday she had gotten a new Lexus LS, a very nice car. Problem was it is completely pink inside and out. Being two people who do not really care for the color pink it was a little much for her friends to stomach.

"We decided on Freddie's right?" asked Milly as she pulled out of the driveway.

"Yeah. Freddie's, I really like the food there." Lacus answered.

The three talked about various things on the way to the restaurant, which was about a 20 minute drive.

Shinn had waited until Heine had returned from doing the final check before he left. Rey had left earlier saying he had plans and could not stay any longer. Heine and his friends had been talking about going out to eat but he would not be joining them. For one he really did not know them all that well, and two he did not feel that he was being invited, he did not want to invite himself.

There had been another guy there who was not part of that group as well. Jet was a junior who had recently moved in down the street from Shinn. He had not actually started school yet, but he had come today because he was bored. Shinn was pretty much the only friend he had. Shinn did not figure it would stay that way long. Jet was the kind of guy girls drool over. You know the type, aqua eyes, silverish about shoulder length hair, and not the kind that goes straight down like Yzak's. Kind of spiky like Shinn's. This was all according to Shinn's little sister Mayu. In her words Jet is hot.

Jet had told Shinn he wanted to come help today the night before, but he had some plans so he would be late. He agreed to take Shinn home after clean-up since Rey who was taking him to the school would be leaving early.

"So you are not friends with those guys?" Jet asked Shinn as they walked to the car. "You didn't want to go to this Freddie's place with them.?"

"No, they are all older than me and I only know one of them. I don't feel like hanging out with a bunch of people I don't even know."

"I see. But if you had gone maybe you could have gotten to know them."

"Did you want to go Jet? Is that why you are asking?"

"No, I have plans for tonight already."

"So is it a problem for you to take me home? If it is I can always walk."

"No it is not a problem. You don't have to walk. I was going home first anyway and you are on the way." Jet told him.

"If your sure" Shinn said.

"Yes."

The two drove just listening to a CD for a little while. They seemed to have the same taste in music. The CD currently playing was High and Mighty Color. They both were lightly humming along to the song as Jet practically flew down the road. He slowed down when they reached the residential area.

While driving by a house Shinn saw something strange.

"Hey stop the car." Shinn told Jet. "You can just drop me off here instead of at home."

Jet did as he asked then drove away. Shinn looked around. 'What a mess' he thought. The person that lived in the house appeared from the side of the house.

"Oh, hey Shinn. What are you doing here?"

"Athrun what happened here?"

"Someone thought my house needed redecorating. You should have seen it earlier." Athrun answered.

"So you have no idea who did this?" Athrun's house still had eggs and toilet paper everywhere. If it was this bad now, Shinn wondered what it had looked like earlier.

"None. I was awaken by the doorbell and when I opened the door instead of finding a person I found all this." Athrun answered letting out a sigh.

"I'll help you clean it up." Shinn offered.

"If you don't mind, that would be great. I'll cook you some dinner after we are finished as a thank you."

"You got a deal." Shinn told him smiling.

Mia sat down exhausted. Fllay had been in a good mood because her date with Kira last night had went well, or so she said. She had insisted that the three of them spend the day shopping at the mall. They had been to just about every store at least once, some of the twice, when Fllay would find something that would go just perfect with something she saw somewhere else. They had decided it was time to stop and eat. They chose a little cafe that was here in the mall. The place was fairly small. There were hardly any costumers in there. Having shopped at this mall before they had also eaten here before and knew the food was good.

"So Fllay, now that we are finally sitting down why don't you tell us why you are in such a good mood today." Mia told her.

"Yeah, did Kira finally ask you to be his girlfriend?" Luna was also curious about this.

"No, but he doesn't have to ask. We went out that means we are a couple." She proclaimed proudly.

Mia and Luna looked at each other worried, then looked at Fllay. They really did not want to make Fllay mad but...

"Fllay, you walked around with him at the festival and you were the one who asked him. You did not 'go out' that doesn't make you a real couple. I walked around with Athrun, but I know I am not his girlfriend yet." Mia told her hoping Fllay would understand.

"Don't say things you know nothing about. Kira and I are in love. That is just the way it is, so of course we are a couple."

"Did Kira tell you he was in love with you. Did he do anything to suggest such a thing." Luna asked.

"Of course he did not say it, he is shy. He was a gentleman all evening." Fllay said smiling. She was starting to get that far away look in her eyes.

"That doesn't mean he is in love with you. Kira is always a gentleman, last night was no exception. You can't just assume you are now a couple. If you want to know if he thinks the same way you do you will have to ask him." Luna said. She knew Mia was thinking the same things she was, but she figured it was better for her to say it. Mia was not so good with confrontation. It was usually Luna and Fllay fighting and Mia fixing things.

"Alright I will. Just to prove you wrong." Fllay told her. It was obvious at this point she was getting angry. She couldn't believe her friends, best friends no less, would say these things to her.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Fllay would have left but she was not the one who had drove. Since she did not want to walk or call home for a ride she just left it as it was. After they finished eating Fllay announced that she had done enough shopping and wanted to go home.

Milly pulled into Freddie's parking lot in time to see a group of guys getting out of their cars.

"Great. Do we have to eat here? I can drive us somewhere else." she asked her friends.

"We have to eat here. Ever since we decided to I have been looking forward to it, so no where else will do. Why do you suddenly want to go somewhere else? " Cagalli said.

"Look, Mr. Playboy and gang are here." Milly answered pointing towards the guys.

Lacus laughed at Milly's name for Dearka. "Look Heine is here too, Milly."

"He is? He is. Why does he have to be friends with those idiots? It would be better if he hung around Kira and Athrun. Well Nicol is not so bad." Milly stated.

"It is not like you have to talk to them. We just happen to be eating in the same restaurant as them." Cagalli told her friend.

"Oh I won't have to talk to them, they will probably talk to me. Every time Dearka see me lately he talks to me."

Milly parked the car and they headed up to the building. The guys had been taking their time and playing around, so the girls were spotted before making it inside.

Dearka walked over to Milly and grabbed her hand. "Hey, just the girl I was really wanting to see. Since we are both here why don't we have dinner together."

Milly tried to pull her hand away but Dearka was not letting go. "I came here to have dinner with my friends not you. Let go of me!"

Milly looked to her friends for help but they were talking to Miguel and Heine. They did not seem to notice when Dearka started pulling her away from the group.

"What are you doing? Stop pulling me." she demanded but he did not stop.

"I just want to talk to you for a couple of minutes over here, alone." he told her.

Milly decided it was pointless to fight him, he was determined to talk to her so she would hear him out.

Dearka stopped a little ways away from the others. He ran his free hand through his hair and sighed. He waited a couple of minutes before turning to her.

"Why do you always reject me? Why won't you even give me a chance? Do you hate me that much?"

he asked her. From the look on his face she knew he was being serious.

Milly looked away before answering. "I don't hate you. I reject you because you are a playboy. You date a lot of girls for a couple of weeks and then dump them. I don't want to be hurt like that."

Since Dearka had asked her seriously she thought he deserved a truthful answer.

Dearka sighed again then said, "I won't deny what you said. It is the truth. I have done those things. But I also have never pursued a girl for three weeks before. The longest I have every pursued a girl was almost two weeks, and then I stopped because I figured it wasn't really worth it. I did not like her that much to waste so much time on her."

Milly was a little surprised by what he was saying. She had never heard him talk so seriously before. He usually just joked around all the time.

"You are different. I don't feel like this is a waste of time. I feel that you are worth it. I wish that you would just take the time to get to know me better. I really do like you a lot. I have never told a girl that before. I'll leave you alone tonight, but could you just promise me you will at least think about what I have said here. Please, that's all I'm asking just think about my words." Dearka's eyes seem to be pleading with her.

"Okay. I promise I will think about what you said."

Dearka smiled at her a genuine smile, "Thank you."

After that he let go of her hand and they both headed back to there waiting friends.

Auel walked in the room that Stellar was in. She was sitting down in front of the window looking outside. The way the setting sun was shining it's multicolor light on her golden hair was beautiful. Auel felt like the sun was setting just to cast this light on her, to make his heartbeat speed up, and to make his breath almost stop. Auel was in love with her. He had known it for a while, but he had never told her. And now it was too late. He was going to lose her.

"Are you sure about this?" Auel asked the beauty before him.

"Yes, I think it is for the best." Stellar answered.

"She will be upset. What about Shinn?"

Stellar sighed and continued to look outside. "I know. I really do, but I have never been good with things like this. I would not know what to say or how to act. That's why this way is best."

"For you only. Not for them. This is not fair to them. Especially her." Auel stated one last time hoping she would change her mind.

"There is still time before, so please consider it." Auel told her as he walked out of the room and left the house.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The Heart Doesn't Lie

Disclaimer: I can only wish I owned GS/GSD then I could make things go the way I want it too. But alas, I do not own them, nor the characters.

Chapter 7

Luna pulled the car into the driveway. Today had been a long day. After declaring she was ready to go home, Fllay had refused to say another word. Mia had tried to talk to her, but her attempts had been in vain. Eventually Mia gave up and just talked to Luna.

Luna had found out what had happened between her and Athrun the evening before. After helping with the haunted house Athrun had to make rounds to all the different areas to make sure everything was running smoothly. Although Mia had went with him he was very busy and she was pretty much ignored. After that they walked around a little and he bought her food from one of the many booths. This lasted about a hour and a half. Then he had to leave her because he still had things to do.

Luna walked into the house to find her sister waiting for her.

"Are you going to talk to me now?" Luna asked her.

"Yes, I have something I want to say to you so please just hear me out."

Meyrin proceeded to talk about the things her and Stellar had discussed on the phone. At first Luna was a little surprised by what she was saying, but after thinking about it for a moment she realized that this was just like Meyrin.

Luna smiled softly and reached over to hug her sister. "You are right Mey. I'm sorry I said that and hurt your feelings. I really did not want to hurt you. I did not know what to do finding out you liked him too. Mia is my best friend and you are my sister so it is hard for me to discourage either one of you. I just don't want to see either get hurt, because like you that would hurt me too."

"From now on I will support both of you. If he chooses either one of you he will be getting a good woman. He is a lucky man I think." Luna added. She thought it was a little sad, she is the older sister. She should be the one teaching Meyrin things, but it was Meyrin who was teaching her.

"Come on let's get some ice cream and watch some t.v. Isn't your favorite show on tonight." Luna said.

"You hate that show." Meyrin said walking towards the kitchen.

"I guess it is not so bad." Luna was just glad that the two of them had made up. She could handle watching a show she hated for a little while for Meyrin.

Dinner at Freddie's was pretty tense. The two groups had decided to have dinner together. Miguel and Heine had talked Cagalli and Lacus into it and Milly joined them without protest, which had surprised everyone. Ever since Milly and Dearka had talked she had been quiet for the most part. Dearka had continued joking around with his friends, but he wasn't up to his usual level. He stayed quiet throwing in comments every now and then. He also kept looking over at Milly. He stayed true to his word though and left her alone.

Nicol noticed how Heine was directing most of his attention to Lacus. Miguel seemed to be doing the same with Cagalli. Both seemed to be lost in interesting, private conversations that the rest of the group was not invited into.

Rusty and Sting were in a competition to see who could eat the most food. Sting appeared to be in the lead. They were not letting the waitress take their empty plates, which they were keeping at the empty spot at the end of the table. Nicol guess this was how they planned on finding out who had won.

Yzak's sour mood from last night seemed to have returned as well and he kept throwing glares towards Milly. She was not aware of said glares or if she was she was not saying anything about them. Nicol could not understand why Yzak had something against her, as far as he knew she had never done anything wrong to Yzak. 'It is strange.'

Milly sat throughout the dinner without talking. She was having a hard time getting what Dearka had said to her out of her head. She had never seen that side of him before. The side that could be serious, the side that really seemed to care about someone else, a side that had appeared desperate. Maybe she had misjudged him. Maybe there was more to him than just being a playboy. But did she really want to find out? Did she really want to get to know him better like he had asked?

She had liked Heine for a while. Heine was the kind of guy she wanted to be with, but Heine never even acknowledged her. As she looked at Heine during dinner he was always talking quietly to Lacus. Giving her friend the kind of attention she wanted from him. Milly could see she needed to face reality. Heine had no interest in her. By what she is seeing it looks looks he likes Lacus. She had not wanted to give Dearka a chance because she was afraid of getting hurt. Maybe she had thought Heine would not hurt her, he was a different type of guy than Dearka. Now she could see that if she let her feelings for Heine continue that was what was going to happen, she was going to get hurt.

'This is it. No more. I will let go of my feelings for him. He would never return them anyway. I have to move on. Dearka wants me to give him a chance and I think that I should.' Milly decided and then looked up at Dearka and smiled. Dearka saw the smile and smiled in return the same genuine smile he had given her earlier.

After Luna had dropped her off, Fllay went inside and dropped off her bags. She checked her reflection in the mirror, grabbed her keys and left again. She had decided she wanted to talk to Kira right away. A phone call just would not do for what she wanted to talk about. She needed to be able to see his face as they talked. She did not bother calling to see if he was home, although she knew there was a chance he was not.

When she arrived at Kira's house she was happy to see his car in the driveway along with a couple more she did not know. It took him a few minutes to answer the door after she ran the bell.

"Fllay, what are you doing here?" Kira asked surprised to see her.

"Are you busy? I see a couple of other cars in the driveway."

"Oh, Tolle, Sai, and Kuzzey are here. We were just hanging out playing poker. What did you need?"

Fllay thought about it for a moment, she did not really want an audience for their conversation. "I would like to talk to you for a minute. Could you come out here? We can talk on the porch."

Kira glanced back inside towards his guest and then agreed to talk to her.

They sat down on the porch swing his parents had. The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes. Fllay was trying to think about how to say what she wanted to say and Kira did not know what to say because he had no idea why she was there.

"How do you feel about me?" Fllay asked Kira surprising him. He certainly had not expected that.

"How do I feel about you?" he repeated.

"It's an easy question. I like you, I would like to be your girlfriend. I thought because you agreed to go with me last night you felt the same, but I need to hear it from you."

Kira looked away from her. This was something he was not prepared to answer. He did not know what to say. He reached up and ran his hand through his hair trying to think. The silence continued for a few more minutes before he answered her.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you what you want to hear. Maybe I should have said no when you asked me about the festival, but at the time I did not see any harm in walking around with you. I did not know it would lead to this. I don't think we are right for each other."

"Not right for each other? What makes people right for each other?" she cried.

Kira looked at her. She was crying. He really did not know what to say to her to make this better.

"I'm sorry, I am. I don't know what makes people right for each other. I think there is something you feel in your heart when it is right and I don't feel that now. Please find someone else to love. Someone that will love you as much as you love him. You deserve that and I am not that guy." Kira told her.

"Goodbye Fllay." He said quietly as he slipped away to go inside.

Fllay sat there crying softly for a little while before getting up and walking away.

"Goodbye Kira." she said just as softly as he had.

"Are you sure you can cook?" Shinn asked Athrun.

"Yes, I'm sure I can cook. My parents spend a lot of time away so it was either learn how or eat junk food all the time."

It had taken the two of them about an hour to finish cleaning up the toilet paper from Athrun's front yard. After they were done with that he used the water hose to wash off the egg. Now they were in the kitchen were Athrun was getting ready to make the promised dinner. Shinn did not know what Athrun was planning on making.

"What are you going to cook anyway?"

"Salad, noodles, and chicken Parmesan. It's going to be a little while. Why don't you make yourself at home. You could watch some t.v" Athrun told Shinn while pulling out ingredients.

"You don't want any help? I could help."

Athrun laughed, "I promised to cook you dinner to thank you. I did not say _we_ would cook dinner. Don't worry I will take care of everything and it will be edible. So go on, get comfortable. Would you like something to drink now?"

"Sure" Shinn answered blushing slightly, but not enough for the other to notice.

Athrun handed Shinn a glass of iced tea which Shinn took then went into the living room to make himself comfortable as Athrun had told him to do. Shinn sat down and flipped on the t.v He felt a little distracted thought and did not sit there long. He got up walking around the room looking at the various pictures that had been placed on the wall, probably by Athrun's mom. There were pictures of Athrun all throughout the years. Shinn noticed that there were a few pictures that contained Kira as well as Athrun.

He continued to look around stopping to smile at one every now and then. 'Athrun was a cute kid' the thought seemed to come from nowhere. Shinn stopped, the smile disappearing from his face. 'What am I thinking, that is not something I should be thinking.'

"But it's true." he said not to loud but loud enough.

"What is true?" Athrun asked. Shinn had not seen him come in the room. He had to think quick.

"You and Kira really are close." Shinn said hoping Athrun would buy that. He had hid his face when he realized Athrun was in the room to hide the blush he was sure had returned.

Athrun looked at him strangely, thinking that what Shinn had said had not made sense. Everyone knew Kira and him were close, they had been friends for a long time and had always been close. What Shinn was saying, it was like he did not believe they really were close that it was all a lie and now he was seeing the proof first hand. Athrun wasn't buying it but he decided to leave it alone.

"I wanted to ask if you needed to use the phone to call your parents. You can let them know you will be home later." Athrun stated.

"No, it's alright. My parents are going to be out until late tonight and Mayu is staying at a friend's."

"Oh, okay. Well do you need anything?" Athrun asked trying to be a good host.

"No. I'm fine." Shinn answered still facing away from Athrun.

"Alright, I better go check the food." Athrun said as he left the room.

'What is wrong with me? Why was I blushing around him?' Shinn decided maybe it was safer to just watch t.v and not look at the pictures anymore.

As Luna walked to the door she was wondering who would be coming over now. When she open the door her heart sank a little. There in front of her was Fllay crying. 'Did she talk to Kira?' She pulled her friend into the house right into a hug. Fllay continued to cry as her friend comforted her. After a few minutes she quieted down. Luna led her into the living room, where Meyrin quickly turned off the t.v and left to give them some space.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Luna asked Fllay quietly while sitting her down.

"You can say it. You can say 'I told you so' " Fllay told her on the verge of new tears.

"I won't. I won't say that." She said rubbing her friends arm trying to let her know she was there for her and that she was important to her. "Want to tell me what happened?"

Fllay sat there for a little still sobbing from the crying she had done earlier. She did want to tell Luna she just could not bring herself to say anything yet.

"Want me to call Mia and have her come over too?" Luna knew her friend was hurting bad and figured she could use both of them right now. "It would not take her too long to get here."

"Okay, thank you." was all Fllay said.

Luna got up from the couch and saw that Meyrin was looking into the room concerned. She mouthed for Meyrin to call Mia and Meyrin nodded and went off. Luna did not want to leave Fllay all alone right now not even for a few minutes to use the phone.

For the next 15 minutes they sat there in silence Luna just being there for her friend. They could talk when Mia got there. When the doorbell rang Meyrin went to answer it and then lead Mia into the room. Mia quickly ran over to her friend and threw her arms around her. At this Fllay started crying again, but this time it did not last as long.

"I went to talk to Kira." Fllay stated when she was finally able to talk past the sobs. "I told him I liked him and that I wanted to be his girlfriend."

Fllay paused she needed time to get things out.

"He said he was sorry but he didn't feel the same. He said we are not right for each other."

Although her friends had expected this when Fllay showed up crying it still sadden them to hear.

"He told me to find someone else to love. Someone who would love me as much as I love him. Then he said goodbye." she finished telling them what Kira had said to her and tried to keep herself from crying again.

Luna and Mia did not know what to say to her. What do you say to a friend in this situation? That she is better off without him, that she is too good for him, that he is making a mistake and doesn't know what he is missing. Would any of those things really make her feel better. Probably not. Those are just meaningless words said to make someone feel better. The problem is even if it makes them feel better it is only temporary. The person that it was said to will realize that the words spoken were not really the truth. How could they be. If the person was so bad in the first place then they would not have fell for them, right? The did not want to speak these meaningless words to her.

"It will be alright." Mia said to her quietly. "Maybe not right away, it will hurt for a little while, but eventually you will be alright. Eventually the pain will pass, in the meantime Luna and I will be her for you to help you through this." Luna smiled softly. Mia had done it. She had said the right words. She had spoken the truth. There were no meaningless words in what she had said.

Fllay also smiled softly and then hugged her two friends close. "I know and thank you."

Dearka was happy. Milly had remained quiet during dinner. She seemed to be distracted for most of the evening. He was worried about her at first but then she looked at him and smiled. For him that one smile had held so much. That smile had given him hope, it had given him relief that she really did not hate him. It was a sign to him that she had been thinking about him, about what he had said. It was a sign that she would give him a chance and that was really all he wanted. A chance to show her he was sincere.

Yzak had also seen the smile. He had also seen the smile Dearka gave her in return. It irritated him. He did not know why, but it did. It made his heart ache. Just like at the festival when he had watched Dearka flirting with her. 'Why? Why does it hurt? Why does it make me mad? Do I like her?' He did not know the answer to any of these questions but he need to find those answers before it was too late.

"Well, how was it. Can I cook?" Athrun asked Shinn after they had finished eating.

"If I say yes is it going to go to your head?" Shinn asked smiling.

"Of course not."

"Then it was good. Yes, you can cook." Shinn wasn't lying. The meal had been good. He had been pleasantly surprised by it. Everything had been prepared perfectly. Shinn had not known about this side of Athrun before. 'His fan girls would probably love to know about this.' Not that they would be hearing it from him.

"I'll help with the dishes." Shinn offered, after all Athrun had cooked dinner all by himself.

"No need. Most are already in the dishwasher, I'll just put these in and be done with it." Athrun told him.

Shinn frowned. Athrun was not letting him do anything. 'This is probably how he is with his girlfriends too. What? I am doing it again. Get your mind off things like that.' Shinn was starting to get a little mad at himself. 'I better get out of here before it gets worse.'

He waited until Athrun had returned from taking their dishes into the kitchen before telling him, " It's getting late, I should get going."

"It is already dark outside. I'll drive you home."

"That's really not necessary. I can walk." Shinn told him.

"Quit being stubborn and let me drive you." Athrun told him giving him a look that told Shinn he was not going to win.

"Alright."

The drive was a quiet one. Shinn did not live that far away. Athrun turned on the radio to break the silence. When he pulled into Shinn's driveway Shinn immediately went to get out. Athrun turned towards him and quickly stopped him by grabbing his arm. Shinn look at him trying to figure out why he had been stopped.

"I just want to say thank you for your help today. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it." Athrun told him.

"You already thanked me, you cooked dinner for me." Shinn told him blushing at the contact as much as the words.

Athrun gave him a warm smile, "Yes, but I wanted to thank you again. You really helped me out big time."

Shinn was grateful that it was dark and Athrun could not see how much redder that smile had caused his face to become.

"You are welcome, and thank you." He said and got out of the car then quickly walked up to the house. He needed to get away from him fast.

Athrun sat there for a moment trying to figure out Shinn's strange behavior before driving away.

It did not take him long to get back home. Athrun went in and turned out the porch light.

He did not know that there was someone in that seemingly empty car that had been parked across the street. Someone that had been watching him. Someone with angry eyes.

TBC

Anyone getting tired of the whole angry eyes thing yet. I'm not. I am doing it that way as a way to identify that person. I don't mean to be able to tell who it is, just to know that it is the same person. And since I don't want to tell yet if this person is male or female, or any other features about this person this is the easiest way. But...have you noticed anything about this person other than the fact said person is angry? Just wondering.


	8. Chapter 8

The Heart Doesn't Lie

Disclaimer: Once upon a time there was a company that own these wonderful shows known as _Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny,_ but sadly these shows were _not owned by the author of this_ _story_. The author could only hope and wish that she owned these shows, but alas it was not meant to be. (Sorry these disclaimers get kind of boring after a while. Maybe it's just me, but they just scream out to you 'play with me'.) I also do not own the movie Fast and Furious Tokyo Drift.

Chapter 8

Shinn laid in bed contemplating the previous evening. He had had trouble sleeping the night before, there was just so much running through his mind. He did not understand why he had blushed. He was pretty sure Athrun had not noticed it and for that he was glad. He tried to replay in his mind what had happened to cause him to blush.

First had been the statement that Athrun would cook _him_ dinner. That seemed innocent enough, so why blush. Did the thought of Athrun cooking dinner for his sake and no one else, although Athrun had eaten too, cause it.

Second: When Athrun had come into the room when he was looking at the pictures. He had made a comment and Athrun had heard. He must have been blushing because Athrun had walked in the room right after he had thought those things about him being cute when he was little.

Third and fourth: When Athrun had thanked him while holding his arm. Then the smile. That beautiful, warm smile. ( Shinn did not fail to realize that he was doing it again. What he just thought about Athrun's smile.) Those had made him blush too. But that was not all, they made his heart pound fast.

'This is not right. This should not be happening. We are both guys.' The way Athrun had treated him last night made it seem like Athrun thought of him as a girl. 'I'm not a girl.' Shinn was getting angry. Angry at Athrun for treating him that way, and angry at himself for feeling these things. And most importantly maybe, angry that he had liked the way Athrun had treated him. Athrun had made him feel like he was special to him, and he had liked it. 'Do I want to be special to him?'

'I can't have feelings for him. Even if I do it is not going to do me any good. Athrun was just being Athrun last night. It didn't mean anything. Whatever feelings I might have for him he would never return. Athrun likes girls, I know who his ex-girlfriend is. Lacus and him were together for a couple of years before they broke up. She is beautiful, kind, soft-spoken, everything I am not.'

'This is all because I thought he looked cute when he was little. Athrun's not cute anymore. He is handsome. Everything about him is handsome. His blue-black hair, his striking green eyes, his fair skin, his build...Ugh...I have got to stop this. Get your mind off of him Shinn. You do not like him that way. You don't. He is just a friend, that's it, nothing more, nor do I want anything more.'

"That's right. Stellar is the one I like. I already said that to Rey. She is the one I want." Shinn said to himself smiling, remembering the beautiful, kind blonde. "I'll call her and see if she wants to go to the movies with me today since she missed the festival."

Shinn called Stellar who agree to go to the movies with him. She asked if they could meet early because she had something she needed to talk to him about. Shinn was happy to do that.

"This is going to be a good day." He said after hanging up the phone. "Going out with the girl I like, I can tell her how I feel about her."

Shinn then started getting ready for his day date with the girl he likes.

Gil opened the door after seeing who was there he quickly glanced around before letting his guest in.

"I did not expect you to come visit today. Please have a seat." Gil stated as he pointed with his hand to one of the chairs.

"It has been awhile since we last had a chance to really talk. How have you been?" Gil asked Rey who had yet to say anything.

Rey had not really come for small talk. He wanted to figure out his feelings for the man sitting in front of him. He was not sure how exactly he was suppose to do that. Since he did not know he might as well go alone with the small talk.

"I have been fine and you?"

"Fine as well."

"How is Talia? Are things going well with her?"

"Talia is fine too. Are things going well? I do not really know." Gil hesitated after this for a moment. "She does not seem to be very happy right now. She would like to get married and start a family and I am not sure I want that."

Rey knew the things Gil was saying to him was only because it was him he was talking to. Gil also has a close friendship with Rau, the drama teacher at the academy, and he is the only other person that might hear these kinds of things from Gil.

"You are not sure? So you might want that."

Gil looked at Rey for a while. He looked like he was deep in thought about something.

"What about you? What do you want for the future?" Gil surprised him with these questions. Rey did not understand why Gil would suddenly ask him this.

"What do I want?"

"Do you want a wife and kids someday." Gil asked him watching him closely.

"I have never thought about it before." Rey answered him truthfully.

"Your parents both died when you were little. After that you were moved around some, until Rau started taking care of you and you moved in with him. You have never really had a real family. Do you not want a real family? Someone to call your own, someone who is always there for you, and someone you can love."

Rey finally understood his feelings for Gil. What Gil had said had been the truth for the most part. Rau was his real family as far as he was concerned. In Gil he was looking to extend that family. He had known Gil for so long that, like Rau, he had come to see him like a father. Gil and Rau had always been there for him, just like the family Gil was talking about. That must be why he was not fond of Talia, he was afraid of her taking one of his fathers away from him.

Rey felt that now that he finally knew this, now that he finally understood he would be able to move on. He could finally start thinking about his own future the way other people his age did. Think about things like meeting that special someone. Whether or not he liked a certain girl, like Shinn was thinking. He had thought such things to be unimportant before. He could not understand why everyone always made such a big fuss over liking someone or over dating. But he could understand know. Rey felt that with that one statement and question made by Gil, he was able to grow up some.

Rey smiled at Gil, "Thank you. I found out what I came here to find out. I'm sure everything will work out for the best with Talia. I really should go know." Rey got up and headed for the door. He did not look back, if he had he would have seen the smile on Gil's face.

Lacus sat down at the table in the small coffee shop. Heine was already there when she arrived. At dinner the night before he had asked her out for coffee today. She had reluctantly agreed. They were just friends after all and this was just a friendly meeting he had assured her.

She had told Milly on the way home because she knew that Milly liked Heine. If Milly had said she minded Lacus meeting him she was going to call and cancel. Milly had told her it was okay, to have a good time. Lacus had been somewhat surprised.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

"You are not late, I was early. You are right on time." Heine told her standing up to pull her chair out for her then push it back in.

"Thank you." Lacus knew that Heine was a gentleman. Everyone knew it.

The waitress came over and they both placed their orders. She smiled at them kindly and walked away telling them she would return shortly with their coffee.

They chatted casually for a little while and the talk came around to their friends.

"Your friend, Milly" Heine started Lacus was hoping he was going to say something to indicate that he liked her, instead he continued with, "Dearka really likes her. I know it is probably hard for her to believe given his history with girls, but it is the truth."

Lacus felt the urge to tell him 'but she likes you' but she could not do that. She said the next best thing she could think of.

"What do you think of Milly?"

It was clear Heine had not been expecting that question.

"I think she is a good person. She is smart, kind, honest, dependable, does not seemed to take crap from anyone, and she is pretty. She is a special girl." Heine answered her truthfully.

"The way you describe her makes it sound like you have feelings for her."

Heine was once again surprised by what Lacus had said. Did he? He couldn't have feelings for her. Dearka did. A guy was not suppose to have feelings for the girl his friend likes. It was impossible.

"No, I don't have those kinds of feelings for her." Heine told Lacus, but he wasn't sure if it was the truth. Even if he did he could not do anything about it. He could not tell Dearka to leave her alone because he wanted her. That might ruin his friendship with Dearka and he did not want to do that.

Shinn arrived at the meeting spot a little late. One of his neighbors had stopped him to ask about his parents. When he got there Stellar was already waiting. She smiled when she saw him, not looking upset at all. He told her he was sorry and she said it was alright she had not been there long.

"You said there was something you wanted to tell me?" Shinn asked. With this Stellar's smile left her face.

"Yes, first off I would like to say that I like you. I have liked you for a while now. That is why I asked you to the festival. But that day my parents told me we would be moving. That was why I canceled on you. They wanted me to stay home so we could talk. My father received a transfer and we will be moving to another part of Orb soon. I will be changing schools as well."

Shinn was speechless. Had he been too late? He wanted Stellar as his girlfriend but a long distance relationship. Could he handle that? He could try. She would still be living in Orb so it wasn't like they could not still see each other just not as often.

"When are you moving?"

"End of next week."

Shinn was quiet for a moment, thinking. "Stellar, I was planning on telling you today that I like you. That I would like for you to be my girlfriend. Even though your are moving I still want that. Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Is that really okay? We won't be able to spend that much time together."

"We can see each other some, and we can talk on the phone. Yes, it is okay with me. I really want this." Shinn answered her.

Stellar smiled again, "I want that too. Yes, I will be your girlfriend. Let's go see our movie now."

Shinn smiled and grabbed hold of her hand. Maybe it was a little fast but the time he would get to see her would be limited so he did not want to waste the time they had together.

Cagalli had agreed to meet up with Miguel to go see a movie they both wanted to see. She had agreed because it was a movie that Lacus and Milly did not want to see and she did not want to go by herself. That would be boring.

"Hey" Miguel greeted her.

"Hi. Are you ready to go in?"

"Yeah, I already bought the tickets. Would you like something from the snack bar?" he asked her.

"Alright."

"Cagalli?" a familiar voice said.

She turned around to see Kira and Athrun walking towards her. Her eyes went wide. She had not told her brother she was going to the movies. He had not mention it to her either. Actually she had told him she was meeting up with Lacus. Now here he was he knew she had lied to him and Athrun was with his as well. She did not want Athrun to think she was dating Miguel. Not when she liked him.

"Kira! Hello what are you two doing here?"

"I'm going with, we came to see a movie." Kira answered her sarcastically. Well it was a stupid question. What else would they be doing here.

"Right." Cagalli did not know what to say. "So what movie did you come to see?"

"Tokyo Drift" Kira said.

"Us too." Miguel added joining the conversation.

'Us' Kira wondered but did not say anything out loud. He would ask his sister later how come she did not tell him she was dating Miguel.

Athrun just watched the conversation not adding anything. He knew what was on Kira's mind, why was Cagalli here with Miguel? Kira was her brother and brothers could be overprotective so Kira wasn't likely to understand that she could date who she wanted to.

"Aren't they from our school as well?" Miguel asked pointing to a couple who had just walked in holding hands. It was Shinn and Stellar. Shinn notice the group of people looking their way.

'Athrun' were his first thoughts. He noticed Athrun was with Kira and Cagalli. He was pretty sure that she liked Athrun, but he did not know if he liked her, and Kira and Athrun were very close. Suddenly

he felt an ache in his heart and he also felt jealous. He was not sure who he was jealous of though. Kira for being so close to Athrun. If they were that close Kira had to be special to Athrun. Maybe it was Cagalli who he was jealous of because Athrun might like her or there was a chance for her, unlike him who did not have a chance.

Then Shinn stopped himself. What was he doing? Why should he feel jealous? He had what he wanted, he had Stellar. Yes, he was with Stellar now. 'She's the one I like. Only her, not him.'

"If we are going to see the same movie why don't we sit together?"Kira said. He wanted to be able to keep an eye on his sister and Miguel.

"Sorry, but we are on a date." Shinn said a little harsh then he pulled Stellar away.

Athrun, surprised by Shinn's tone of voice, watched him walk away, concerned.

"I wonder what his problem is. There was no reason for him to harsh like that." Athrun stated.

"Who knows. Shinn is unpredictable at times." stated Kira. Cagalli nodded in agreement.

"Well shall we go in to see our movie then?" Miguel asked.

"Yeah." The other three answered.

Shinn and Stellar found seats in side the theater They had already been to the snack bar. Shinn felt a little irritated by the presence of the others here. He had not heard what movie they were seeing, but he hoped it was a different one than this one. He smiled a little when the lights started going out and the others were not in this particular theater The smile continued as the first preview played through.

The smile fell during the second preview. A small group of people, 4 to be exact, had walked in and sat a couple of rows in front of Stellar and him. Shinn could not really get mad at them, it was dark in the theater, they probably could not see him to be able to tell where he was sitting. But Shinn could see clear enough. From where he was sitting he had a good view of Athrun.

Throughout the movie Shinn tried to pay attention to the movie and only the movie. It was not working out so well for him though. As much as he tried to stop it, he could not keep his eyes from going to a certain someone in front of him. It's like they, his eyes, were drawn to him. He felt Stellar's hand on his and he looked over and smiled at her. With her hand in his he was able to watch the rest of the movie.

Jet had been driving around for a couple of hours now. He was new to this country and wanted to get a feel for it, find out where things were, before he started school tomorrow. He would be attending Kusanagi Academy with Shinn. So far Shinn was the only one he really knew that was close to his age, although Shinn was a couple years younger.

Jet drove by the movie theater He decided he would pull into the parking lot to see what was playing. A movie must have just ended a few minutes ago because there were a lot of people heading out. He saw a group that looked about his age. Two in particular caught his eye. He continued to watch this group for a little while.

"Interesting. This will be valuable information." As he said this a smile appeared on his face.

TBC

I really did not feel like making up the name of a fake movie so I used a real one. Also if Rey seemed to figure all that stuff out to quickly, well he is a smart guy. Actually I change my mind about what I wanted to do with him so I just ended the whole thing with Gil this way. Sorry if it is disappointing.

I also kind of make myself mad with how ooc Stellar is but I have already explained that. Jet will be making more appearance in the story.


	9. Chapter 9

The Heart Doesn't Lie

Disclaimer: Interviewer: Author, do you own the shows this story is based off of, GS/GSD?

Author: No, I'm afraid I do not own them. All I own is the plot of this particular story and the OC Jet. Also Joe's.

Note: To Yunih and furin-a. I thank you for your kind words and I am glad you like my story. Your reviews make me smile and makes me want to post the next chapter soon.

Chapter 9

Jet walked into the school Monday morning and looked around. He had come in on Friday to enroll and register for classes. On Saturday when he came up here to help tear down the festival, Shinn had shown him around some. He knew where the lunch room, gym, and library were. He had a little bit of an idea about the hallways, they were lettered to identify them.

The halls were already starting to fill up with students getting ready to start another school day. Jet still had to go to the office to pick up his schedule. As he made his way there students stopped what they were doing to look at him. He was not surprised, at his old school he had quite a following of girls, and he is a new face here. He could hear whispers from people glancing his way as he walked by.

Jet made is way to the office. There were a few students in there when he walked in. One he recognized from the clean-up on Saturday. It was the one that had been in charge of the work. Shinn had told him his name but Jet could not remember it. The other he was somewhat familiar with, although he had never been formally introduced. He was curious about this person.

They both looked at him as he went up to the counter. The secretary had been expecting him and quickly handed him the papers he had come for. His class list and his locker number. He turned to leave but was stopped by one of the other students.

"You must be the new student." the orange haired one said.

Jet turned to face him before answering, "Yes, I am."

"My name is Heine, this is Athrun." Heine said pointing towards Athrun.

"Jet. Nice to meet you."

"You look familiar. Were you here on Saturday?" Heine asked him.

"Yes, I was bored and Shinn said he was coming to the school to help tear down the festival. I figured since I was going to be going to school here it should be okay for me to come help out. Also I got to look around the school a little too."

"So you know Shinn." Heine said.

"Yeah, he lives down the street from me."

"Are you the reason he did not come out to eat with us Saturday after clean-up?"

At this the other two looked at Heine with questioning looks on their face. 'Shinn had plans the other night?' Athrun thought, 'Why did he stop at my house if he had plans? I didn't mean to keep him from something else.'

"No. Shinn said he wasn't going to the restaurant because he hadn't been invited. He didn't want to invite himself. I asked him about it and that is what he told me. So I drove him home, or I was driving him home but he stopped me at a house that someone had egged and toilet papered." Jet told Heine.

"A house someone had egged and toilet papered, I wonder whose house that was?" Heine said.

Athrun sighed, "Mine."

"Yours?" Heine and Jet both said.

Athrun had not planned on telling anyone about what had happened to his house. Shinn knew because he had seen it, but Athrun did not know that Shinn had been dropped off there. He had been in the backyard and by time he had come around to the front of the house Shinn had been there but he had not seen a car. He knew Shinn walked places sometimes so he thought he had been walking that day.

"Yes, mine."

"Athrun, what happened? Do you know who it was?" Heine asked him concerned.

"No. I was resting, still worn out from planning the festival, when someone rang the doorbell. When I answered it there was no one there, but I saw there was toilet paper everywhere and eggs."

Heine did not have time to question it further. The first bell rang and Athrun left the office to head to class. Heine glanced over at Jet who was looking at the door Athrun had just walked out of.

"Was it just me or did it seem like he really did not want to talk about that?" Jet asked Heine.

"I got that feeling too." Heine answered. "Would you like me to show you to your locker and first class?"

"Won't you be late if you do that?"

"It's alright if I am a little late. My first period teacher likes me and will excuse it if I explain the reason behind my tardy."

"I'll accept your offer then. Thanks."

"Let me see your schedule. First period Science with Dullindal. Same as me. I know where this locker is too. Follow me." Heine and Jet then left the office so they would not be too late for class.

X x x

Luna was sitting in her second period Government class before class started. Fllay and Mia were not in this class with her, but Shinn was. So was Stellar. She looked just in time to see those two people enter the room holding hands. She was not the only one that had noticed everyone else had as well.

"Hey Shinn, you finally ask Stellar to be your girl?" one of Shinn's friends asked him.

Shinn smiled and answered, "Yes. Stellar and I are going out now."

This statement was followed by cheers and random comments like; Shinn is off the market now, Shinn scored himself a good one, and way to go Shinn. It was too much for Luna to handle, so she quietly gather her stuff and left the room. No one seemed to notice that she had left.

Luna ran out of the school and right into Rusty who was just now coming to school. She had not seen him because she was trying to stop the tears from coming.

"Woah, Luna" Rusty said catching her. He quickly noticed that something was wrong with her.

"What's wrong?" he asked her loosing his hold on her a little.

Luna shook her head, "It's nothing. I have to go."

Luna tried to pull away but Rusty refused to release his hold on her. He was not going to let her go like this. He might be a playboy, but he was not a complete jerk who did not care about anyone else.

"Luna it is obvious something is wrong. It's not nothing if it has you this upset. You would probably talk to Fllay and Mia about this kind of thing, but they are not here right now, I am. So please talk to me, tell me what happened. I'm really worried about you right now."

When Luna still did not say anything he thought maybe a change of scenery was in order.

"Hey I could really use some coffee, how about you? We could go over to Joe's, they have the best coffee there."

Luna realized Rusty was trying really hard to help her and what he said had been right. She would normally talk to her two friends about this, but they were in class right now and she did not want to be the cause of them skipping too.

"Yeah, coffee sounds good."

Rusty led her to his car and they drove to Joe's Coffee shop. Once they were inside and have gotten their order Rusty decided to ask her again.

"So what happened? What has gotten you so upset?" Rusty asked.

Luna took a drink then put down her coffee.

"There is a guy I like. I really like him, but I found out today that he has a girlfriend now. The way the class was acting was like it was the greatest thing in the world that the two of them had gotten together.

Seeing him with her, hearing all those comments, it hurt. Bad. I just couldn't take it anymore, I had to get out of there."

Rusty could tell she was trying not to cry even though she was in pain. He understood, her heart had been broken. Any girl would cry in her position. Hearts are fragile things. He sat there trying to think of something to say to help her but before he could say anything she spoke again.

"A couple of days ago a close friend was hurt. It had to do with a guy as well. I tried to think of what to say to comfort her. I did not want to say a whole bunch of meaningless words to her about how she was better off without him and the likes of that. As I sat there not knowing exactly what to do my other friend said these words to her; 'It's going to be alright, maybe not right away, if will hurt for a little while, but eventually it will be alright. Eventually the pain will pass, but in the meantime your friends will be here to help you through it.'"

Luna paused for a moment, "After she said those words I was happy in a way. I felt that she had said exactly the right words. Words that were full of truth, words that did not cover the fact that the pain would be there. It was going to immediately go away. Words that help promises for a tome the pain would be gone. When I sit here now in my own heartbreak, remembering those words helps me feel a little better. I know my friends will be there for me and eventually I will be alright."

"So you don't have to say anything to try to make me feel better. It is enough that you are here and concerned about me. I feel like you are showing your support in your own way."

"I am." Rusty said smiling at Luna.

X x x

"Milly" Dearka called to the girl he liked. It was lunch time and he was hoping to get to talk to her. He had not had a chance to talk to her since dinner the other night.

Milly turned around and smiled at him.

"Hello, Dearka. You were calling for me?" She asked him with that sweet smile on her face.

"Yes, would you eat lunch with me? I would like to talk to you."

"Okay. I wanted to talk to you too."

Dearka led her over to a grass area under a tree outside. At this school the students usually stayed on campus for lunch. The school's food was pretty good. When the weather was nice they would go outside to eat in the yard. The weather today was just right for that.

"I was wondering if you thought about what I said the other night yet?" Dearka was pretty sure she had but thought it would be bad if he just assumed that.

Milly stayed quiet for a while. She was thinking of what she wanted to say.

"Yeah, I have. I was surprised the other night. I had never seen that side of you before. All I had ever seen was the playboy who was never serious about anything. But you showed me you can be serious. I decided I would not mind getting to know you better. I would like to see this other side of you some more. No I don't expect you to completely change and always be that serious, just every now and then it would be nice to see."

Having said that, I would like to get to know you better, but I don't think I am ready to get in a relationship with you. I don't think that would be fair to either one of us." Milly continued.

She looked over at Dearka and could tell he was a little confused by her last statement.

"What I mean is, I liked someone else. I really liked him and wanted to go out with him. I never told

him this, that's not the problem. The other night after talking to you I noticed that he would never return the feelings I have for him. I realized that he likes someone else. I thought he would be someone who would not hurt me. I realized if I continued to have feelings for him that was exactly what was going to happen. I decided to end my feelings for him."

"A person can not end their feelings so easily though. I do want to not like him like that anymore, but just because I want it doesn't mean it is going to happen right away. It will take some time. If I were to get in a relationship with you now I would feel I was doing it just to get over him. I don't want to use you that way, especially when you seemed so sincere the other night."

Dearka understood what Milly was saying. Even if he knew that she had liked someone else and was trying to get over that person, if he said he did not mind helping her forget him, she would always feel that she had used him. Even if he did not mind being used by her in such a way she would mind. Milly needed time.

"you said you wanted to get to know me better, so why don't we start off as friends. We can get to know each other as friends and you would be able to have time to get over your past love." Dearka suggested.

Milly smiled at him, "I would like that. Thank you for understanding."

x x x

Yzak walked out of the school for lunch. He had seen Dearka meet up with Milly and walk away. As expected it had made him mad. He could feel his heart aching. Yzak decided he needed some air and to get away from the scene between Dearka and Milly so he would go for a walk.

Yzak took off towards the garden area. He had never been there before, but he had heard that there were paths through it. He had no idea why the school had such a thing, as far as he could tell it would be a good place to hid to ditch class, right now he was glad it was here. Yzak followed one of the paths inside. He passed several side paths but decided to stay on the one he was on.

The path that Yzak had been following lead to an opening that had benches and a fountain. He never knew something like this existed at this school. He was willing to bet not many students did know. Someone did though, he was not alone in the opening. There kneeling in front of the fountain was a girl. Yzak could only see her backside, but that did not look familiar to him. He wondered if she was really a student of this school.

The girl must have sensed she was no longer alone because she got up and turned towards him. She smiled softly and Yzak's breath caught in his throat. She had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Her hair was light brown and layered, long in the back, framed her face a little in the front. Her eyes were also brown, they had a warmth to them. Yzak was sure he had never seen this girl before.

"So someone else managed to find this place. I thought I was the only one who knew about it. I've never seen anyone else here before." She stated still smiling softly.

"I heard there were paths in the garden but I did not know they led to a place like this." yzak told her.

"Not all of them do. Most of the side paths just circle around and lead you back out. Only one of the main paths leads here, the one you followed to get here. The other main path just leads to a dead end."

"Only this one main path leads here? You would think it would be a side path." Yzak said.

"Maybe that's why. People generally think that if there is a side path it will lead them somewhere good. So they turn off the main path to find out where the side path goes. Maybe I read to much into it but I think it is like that because there is a lesson to be learned from it."

"What lesson?"

"A lesson on life. If you look at the course of your life there is one main path. On that main path there may be many side paths, many opportunities to stray from the main path. It is okay to stray from the main path every now and then, as long as we can end up back on the main path and continue in the right direction, instead of going backwards. See a lesson."

"I take it you have been here a lot?" he asked her.

She laughed, "Yes and I have had a lot of time to think about this. I am a person who believes that things happen for a reason. So that extends to this garden as well, that there is a reason for it. What better reason than to teach a life lesson. It is on the grounds of a school after all."

Yzak had to smile a little at what she had said. "I guess you have a point. It would make sense, this school tries to throw in life lessons every chance they get."

She laughed again and Yzak thought it was a beautiful sound. "That's right they do."

The two continued to talk about different things until they heard the first bell in the distance. They walked down the path out of the garden together. When the reached the end of the path they went to part ways.

"Hey, my name is Yzak. And you are?"

"Arianna, my friends call me Ari." Ari told him. Ari walked away heading towards the school.

"Ari, huh? You are a very interesting person Ari." Yzak said quietly, turning a walking towards a different part of the school than Ari had.

X x x

Rusty sat through lunch deep in thought. He was with some of his friends, but he wasn't really paying attention to them. He was thinking about Luna. She had really surprised him earlier. He was amazed at just how strong of a person she was. To be in that much pain and be able to say the things she had, she had a strength he had never known she had.

Rusty had been interested in her lately. He flirted with her when he saw her, but he really had not been to serious about her. Until today. Today had changed everything. He now longer wanted to go out with her to be the same as all the other girls he had pursued. Ones that he liked a little but not all that much. Not enough to consider having a real relationship with. He had a good opinion of Luna before, which is why he had pursued her in the first place. Now that opinion had changed for the better. From now on when he pursued her he would do it seriously. He now wanted to have a real relationship with her. 'I'll give her some time though, she was hurt by that guy.'

x x x

Athrun had to leave school a little early. He had an appointment he needed to keep. He waved bye to Kira before heading to his locker to retrieve the books he would be needing tonight. Then he left the school and went out to his car. He had been parked facing away from the school so it wasn't until he was about to get in the car that he notice something was wrong.

There were scratches on the car that had not been there earlier. On closer inspection Athrun could tell what they were. Someone had keyed his car. He walked around the car looking to see how bad it was when he noticed that it had not just been keyed. All the lights on the front of his car had been broken. Seeing this caused Athrun to become furious. First his house and now his car. He got in the car and slammed the door in a fit of anger. Then he sped out of the parking lot and away from the school.

Parked in a car not far away a person with angry eyes was smiling.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

The Heart Doesn't Lie

Disclaimer: Yep, still don't own GS/GSD or the characters who play in the show. I also do not own the stories/ plays that are talked about in here.

Note: I seem to be getting ooc on some people, but I need to for the story so I will just let it be.

Chapter 10

Heine pulled into Athrun's driveway. Athrun's driveway was the type that circled around and had parking for the residents off to one side. He parked his car opposite the side with the resident parking where Athrun's car was parked. He wanted to talk to Athrun about what had happened to his house, but he had not gotten the chance to at school. Heine rang the doorbell and waited, no answer. After a few minutes he rang the doorbell again, still no answer.

He had thought Athrun was home since his car was there, perhaps Athrun had used one of his parents' cars. Heine wondered why Athrun would not take his own car. He walked over to where the car was parked and found the reason why. Someone had keyed it and broken his lights. The situation was beginning to worry Heine. Heine decided to wait and see if Athrun said anything the next day about any of this.

"Might as well leave, he is not here to talk to." Heine said as he walked back to his own car.

X x x

Fllay and Mia took off running after school let out. They had both heard the rumor going around about Shinn and Stellar. They also knew that Luna was last seen before second period started. Since Luna had that class with both Shinn and Stellar she must have found out about it from the rumored couple themselves. Naturally they were worried about her.

As they were running Fllay suddenly fell to the ground. She had been on such a hurry that she was not paying much attention to where she was going and she ran smack into someone. That someone was now also on the ground. It was Sting and he did not look to happy.

"If you drive as bad as you run I feel sorry for the pedestrians." Sting said

Fllay turned red in anger, "What about you? You jerk! Your weren't paying attention either or you would have moved out of the way."

"Why should I have to move?" He asked her.

Fllay snarled, "I am in a hurry as you can see. I don't have time to sit here and fight with a jerk like you."

Fllay stood up and ran off towards the parking lot with Mia in tow. They drove as quick as traffic would allow to Luna's house. The were not surprised to see her car there. What did surprise them was when Luna opened the door for them. She did not look that upset.

"Luna, are you alright? They both asked her.

Luna smiled at them softly then pulled them into a friendly hug.

"I knew you two would come here." She told them releasing them from the hug. She then turned and headed back inside, followed by the other two.

"Of course. We heard some rumors that have been going around about Shinn and Stellar." Mia said softly.

"About them being a couple?" Luna asked. She was answered by a nod from her friends. "That is not just a rumor. They came in second period holding hands and Shinn confirmed they were together."

Fllay was confused, "You don't look very upset about it."

"I was, I am. I left after hearing that. On my way out I ran into Rusty and he took me for coffee. He could tell something was wrong and was worried about me. Mia, I told him what you had told Fllay the other night, although I did not use either of your names. Thinking about what you said has helped me to feel better. And his company did too. He didn't really say anything but I wasn't alone and that helped."

"You could have come and got us, we would have left with you." Fllay told her.

"I did want you two skipping school because of me, besides I knew you would come after school and you did. That is enough for me."

The three sat there talking about their bad luck with men lately. They decided that eventually their luck would change and they would end up with guys perfect for them. Luna and Fllay told Mia not to give up on Athrun, to which she told them that she did not think there was much hope there, for he did not seem that interested in her. She said maybe she should just leave it alone, if he likes her he would come to her.

X x x

The phone was ringing when Cagalli entered the house. She had to run to answer it knowing she was the first one home. Kira had told her he was meeting some friends to work on a project and he would be home later.

"Hello" she said picking up the phone.

"Hey Cagalli, it's Miguel. Hope you don't mind me calling."

"Not at all."

Miguel seemed to hesitate for a minute before continuing, "I had a good time at the movie with you yesterday. I was wondering if you would like to go again sometime."

Cagalli did not know what to say. She had fun yesterday too. But she likes Athrun, she did not know if Miguel wanted something out of all this. Something like a relationship.

"As friends, of course." He added after sensing her hesitation.

"Sure, that would be fun."

"Great. I'm sure we'll find another movie we both want to see that Lacus and Milly don't sometime."

"Probably. I have different taste in movies than they do." Cagalli stated.

"Yeah, I thought so. Well I have to go now. Sting is waiting on me and he is acting a little strange."

"Isn't he always a little strange?" Cagalli asked laughing.

Miguel laughed too, "That's true. Talk to you later."

"Okay, bye." Cagalli said and hung up the phone.

X x x

"Ari, are you sure we are doing the right thing?" Kira asked his partner for the who knows what time this afternoon.

"Yes Kira. Now would you please stop asking me that, it is getting on my nerves. I mean, really, you have already asked me a number of times and my answer has not changed once." Ari answered him.

"Sorry, it's just I thought we were assigned Hamlet, not The Taming of the Shrew."

"No. Sai and Kuzzey were assigned Hamlet. You just think we are because you were supposed to be in their group in the first place."

The drama teacher, Creusset, had assigned everyone to a group. The groups were then assigned a play to modernize. Next week they would be acting out part of the play they had worked on. Kira was in a group with Ari, Nicol, and Mia. Nicol had piano practice after school and Mia had apologized saying she had to go, there was an emergency. That left Kira and Ari. Kira didn't mind though. Ari was an interesting person. She was normally fairly quiet, nice, smart, and her acting skills were very good. Unlike his own, he did not even know why he was in this class, he had not signed up for it. He had stayed in it thinking it would be a change of pace and it might be fun. He had not done any acting since Snow White.

"Kira, do you know a guy named Yzak?" Ari suddenly asked him.

"Yzak? Yzak Jule?" He did not know any other Yzak's but thought he would verify.

"He only said his name was Yzak, he has white hair and blue eyes."

"Yeah, that's Yzak Jule. He is a friend of mine. Why are you asking? Was he mean to you? It probably wasn't anything personal, that's just how he is."

Ari laughed, "No he wasn't mean. I met him at lunch today. He was actually pretty nice. I thought he was interesting."

Kira looked at her a little shocked, "Maybe we are not talking about the same guy. I've never heard anyone say Yzak was nice."

"Everyone can be nice sometimes if they want to be."

"I guess, but I don't really understand why you asked if I knew him." Kira said.

"I thought it might be nice to talk with him again. We had a nice conversation earlier, I wanted to talk to him some more."

"Well, there is going to be a get together on the beach Friday night. It's for Athrun's birthday, a lot of us are getting together to have a bonfire, hang out, eat, well you know that kind of stuff. Yzak is going to be there, why don't you come?"

"I don't know. I don't know Athrun that well, if it is for his birthday he might not like it if I just show up. That sounds like a private party type thing."

"Athrun won't mind. And you would not be just showing up, I just invited you. I'm his best friend so he won't mind if I invite someone. He's not even the one planning it, Lacus, Cagalli, and I are. Actually he doesn't know about it yet, so please don't mention it to him."

"Yzak will be there?" she asked still unsure.

"Yes, I have already talked to him about it and he said he would come."

"Alright, it sounds fun. Should I bring anything?"

"Nope, we've already got everything covered."

x x x

Sting sat down at the table with his food. His friends and him had met up at a hamburger place to grab an after school snack. If 2 hamburgers and a large order of fries could be considered a snack.

"Where did Heine run off to? Did he have council work today?" Miguel asked.

"No, he said something about talking to Athrun." Rusty answered.

"About what?" Miguel asked curious as to why his friend would take off right after school let out. Heine usually hung around a while, so it was unlike him.

"I don't know. He didn't say, just that he needed to talk to Athrun. I don't remember seeing Athrun's car in his usual spot after school though." Rusty answered.

"He left a little early." Yzak informed them. "He is in my last period class. He told the teacher he had an appointment so he had to leave early."

"So Heine was probably unable to talk to him." Rusty stated.

"Who knows, who cares if he talked to Zala or not. It doesn't concern us." Yzak told them. Athrun was not his favorite person. It wasn't that he hated him, but Athrun always had to be so perfect and the best at everything he did. Which led to Yzak always ending up second, and Yzak did not like being second.

"Alright, we get the hint. We will talk about something else. How about girls. Any of you interested in anyone right now." Miguel asked.

"We never talk about this kind of stuff, so why now?" Rusty asked him.

"Because we never do, but maybe we should. There's nothing wrong with talking about girls. Guys do it all the time." Miguel stated.

"Whatever. I'll talk." Sting stated surprising them all. He did not normally offer information that was so private. Sting had been their friend for a long time, but they did not know that much about his life outside of school. He kept things to himself. They had tried a long time ago to find out more about him but he would never answer their questions.

"Okay, talk. We are very curious as to what you have to say." Rusty said.

Sting smirked, "I'm sure you are. Maybe I won't talk after all."

"Ah, come on. You already said you would." Miguel said.

"Fine. I ran into that girl Fllay today. Actually she ran into me, literally. I saw her coming and could have avoided it, but I figured were was the fun in that."

"Fllay? You like her?" Yzak asked.

"I didn't say I like her, but she does interest me. I could probably have some fun with her." Sting said.

"There I talked, who's next."

"I like Luna." Rusty said.

"We all knew that. You've been flirting with her. I thought the point of this was to tell us something we did not already know." Yzak stated.

"I mean I really like her. Before I just wanted to go out with her like I had the other girls."

"You mean for a couple of weeks then dump her?" Miguel interrupted.

"Yes. Like that, but not anymore. She is different than I thought. She has a strength inside her that amazes me. I saw it earlier today. I want to know her better."

"Good for you. It's about time you took a real interest in someone. I hope things work out for you." Miguel told his friend. He was happy to hear this from him. Miguel worried that Rusty and Dearka would never settle down and really like one girl. Now Rusty says he likes Luna and Dearka likes Milly.

"Cagilla is who I like." Miguel said thinking it was his turn to come clean.

"Cagalli? She is a feisty one. You are going to have your hands full there." Rusty said.

"Not anymore than you and Sting. The girls you two like aren't exactly the shy, quiet types."

Sting laughed, "He is right."

"Yeah, I guess we really know how to pick them." Rusty said laughing as well.

"What about you Yzak?" Miguel asked.

"...I met a girl today. She was different and interesting, but I wouldn't say I like her."

"Who is she?" Sting asked.

"I only know her name is Arianna or Ari for short. I don't know what year she is in or anything else, except she goes to our school."

"Ari? Don't know her." Rusty said. Sting and Miguel shook their heads too.

"When did you meet her?"

"Today at lunch. In the garden, when I was taking a walk."

"So that's where you disappeared to. You just got up and walked off we thought you would come back, but you didn't."

"I...I needed to clear my head." Yzak said quietly.

"Yzak what's going on? Is something wrong? We don't normally talk about our problems, but that doesn't mean we can't. You can talk to us if you need to." Rusty said.

"No, it's nothing. Everything is fine." Yzak told him. Somehow the others did think everything was fine. Yzak had been acting weird lately. Weird even for him, and no one knew why.

X x x

Kira walked up to his sister's door. He had only been home for a few minutes and he wanted to talk to her about Miguel. The both had been very busy since the movies and he had not had a chance to talk to her until now.

"Come in." Cagalli said to his knock.

"Hey."

"Hey, how did your project go?"

"It is a pain. Two of our group members weren't there. What is with you and Miguel? Are you dating him?" Kira asked her getting right to the point of his visit.

"We are just friends. I am allowed to have friends who are guys you know." Cagalli had known this would happen eventually. Kira could be overprotective of her at times.

"Don't you like Athrun?" Kira asked her.

Cagalli was shocked, how did Kira know that.

"So what if I do? You know, you and Athrun need to get on the ball. You both have people who like you and neither of you seem to take an interest in anyone. Don't either one of you have someone you like? Why won't you ask someone out? Or maybe you don't so you can keep all your fan girls. Or you figure if you go out with one girl then the others that like you would lose interest and you two don't want that, you like having a bunch of girls like you." Cagalli had grown angry at Kira's question about Athrun.

Kira was floored. He had not expected such an outburst from his sister.

"Cagalli. What are you" He started but was unable to finish his question before she interrupted him.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore right now. Please leave."

Kira just looked at her, shocked. He then turned around and left the room.

TBC

At this point I have already typed out to chapter 14 (I have been trying to stay a few chapters ahead of what I have posted) I won't post them all at once, unless I get to the end of the story, because sometimes I need to go back and change or add a few things a few chapters ahead. I am saying this because after typing out that much I know i have been neglecting a few people. One in particular, Rey. Since I changed my mind about what I was going to do with him, I haven't figured out what to do with him.


	11. Chapter 11

The Heart Doesn't Lie

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny or any of the characters in this story

except for Jet and Ari they are my made up characters.

Note: I would like to thank my reviewers, you really make my day. As far as angry eyes person goes, it will be a little while before that is revealed. Maybe I am messing it up by dragging it out and when it is revealed everyone will think it was disappointing, but I am trying to keep that from happening and there are other reasons to keep it going.

This chapter skips ahead a couple of days to Wednesday.

Chapter 11

Athrun and Kira were sitting together in Kira's car before school. Athrun, who had not come to school the day before, had called Kira early this morning asking him to pick him up.

"So what happened yesterday? It's not like you to miss school." Kira asked his best friend.

"Nothing. I just had something to do." Athrun answered not really wanting to talk about what had happened.

"Where is your car?" Kira asked trying to get some information from his friend. They normally told each other just about everything. Kira could tell Athrun was keeping something from him. Something that was bothering him.

"I put it in the shop." Athrun said giving him a short answer. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Okay. I seemed to have made Cagalli mad the other day. She lectured me." Kira told him granting his friend wish to change the subject.

"What did you do?" Athrun asked.

"I asked about Miguel. That wasn't what earned me a lecture though. I asked her about liking someone else. I guess it surprised her that I knew about it, so she got mad."

"So she lectured you?"

"Yes, but the lecture wasn't just about me. It was about you too."

"Me? Why? What did I do?" Athrun asked confused as to why Cagalli would lecture about him.

"It's more what you, I mean both of us, haven't done." Kira answered. Kira proceeded to tell Athrun all about what Cagalli had said when she blew up at him.

"Oh. I see. So according to her, we both should have a girlfriend." Athrun said after Kira had finished.

"Yeah. She was wrong though. I don't care about having fan girls. And I not trying to keep a bunch of girls interested in me either. I just haven't given it much thought. I think the same goes for you. Does that make us bad guys?" Kira asked.

"I guess. We are suppose to be like all the other guys trying to get a girlfriend."

"Maybe we should start thinking about whether there is anyone we like or not." Kira said leaning back some in his seat.

"I already know the answer to that. There is someone that I like." Athrun said, looking out the window.

"Really, who is it?"

"I'll tell you some other time, but not now. I'm not ready to talk about it."

"So, I take it you have not confessed, or asked the girl out?" Kira asked trying to get something out of his friend.

"No, and I don't plan to right now." Athrun answered.

"Ah, come on Athrun. If you asked the girl out, then Cagalli would not be able to say things like that about you anymore."

Athrun glanced over at Kira, his face that had been calm before now showing traces of anger.

"I have other things on my mind right now. I don't have time for that. If that makes me a bad guy, so be it." Athrun said causing Kira to sit back up in surprise. He had never heard Athrun sound like that. He sounded cold and angry. Sure he had seen Athrun angry before, but this seemed deeper.

"Athrun what is going on?"

"I told you it's nothing." Athrun told him and got out of the car. Athrun did not wait for Kira, who had to grab his books. He wasn't mad at Kira, he just wasn't in the mood to talk about it.

He had spent the day yesterday trying to find a shop that could fix his car. There weren't many around who could do something about the key marks. It was going to take a little while to fix and it was not going to be cheap. He did not want to drive his mom's car to school afraid that something might happen to it too. That meant he would be out a car for a while.

"Maybe I should talk to Kira. I am going to need him to drive me and not telling him why it's really fair to him." Athrun said to himself. "I tell him later."

x x x

Jet and Shinn pulled into the school in time to see Athrun get out of a car and storm up to the building. Jet had told Shinn he would take him to school since he was on the way. Shinn had been happy to accept the offer.

Shinn sat there watching Athun walk up to the building. 'Athrun. He looks angry, I wonder what happened. I didn't see him yesterday. Why didn't he come to school? Was he sick or hurt? I missed him.' Shinn blushed slightly at his thoughts. The blush did not go unnoticed by the other occupant of the car.

"What are you thinking about to be blushing? You seemed to have been looking at Athrun, so why would you blush?" Jet asked slightly amused at Shinn's obvious discomfort to his words.

"I wasn't." Shinn declared.

"You were." Jet corrected. "My eyesight is pretty good and I clearly saw you looking at him and blushing."

Shinn glared at him. "Shut up. I was not."

"We could sit here fighting back and forth like children, 'you were', 'I wasn't' but that isn't going to change the truth. So why don't you just face it. Do you happen to have feeling for him?" Jet said.

Shinn blushed even more but did not say anything.

"So you do."

"I...I can't. We are both guys. It's not right. It's not possible." Shinn said quieter than before.

"So you are trying to cover the feelings you have for that guy by going out with a girl. How is that working for you?"

"What?"

"You like him, that much I can tell, but you now have a girlfriend. Did you get together with her to prove to yourself that you don't like him? Or to make the feelings you have for him go away? I think it's one of the two, if not both. So is it working? Are your feelings going away?"

"Stop it! You don't know what you are talking about. I like Stellar, that is not a lie."

"Maybe, but do you like her the same way you like him? Are your feelings for her stronger than the feeling you have for him. Why don't you really think about it?"

"What good would that do. Even if what you say is true, what good will it do to acknowledge it? He would not return the feelings and it would just hurt me. Athrun is a very popular guy, a lot of girls like him. Why would he choose a guy?"

"Does he have a girlfriend? Does he have a girl he seems to like?" Jet asked. "If he doesn't then maybe he hasn't found what he is looking for yet. Oh, don't forget I can't take you home today, I have to leave early."

With that Jet got out of the car. The first bell would be ringing soon and he did not want to be late. Plus he did not want to give Shinn a chance to respond to what he had just said. Shinn was in denial and needed to think about things. He was stuck on the fact they were both guys.

Shinn sat in the car thinking. He understood what Jet was saying, but he still could not accept things. Not the blushes, not the way his heart had pounded, and not the jealous feelings he had had. He could not accept it, he would not accept it. He would be happy with Stellar.

X x x

Lunch time came around and Athrun was on his own. He wasn't sure where all his friends had disappeared to, but maybe it was just as well. He did not want to answer any questions yet. He figure they would be trying to find out why he was in a bad mood and why he had missed school yesterday.

As he sat under the tree they usually ate lunch under a shadow fell over him. He looked up to see Mia looking down at him.

"Are you eating alone today?" Mia asked.

"I guess so, I don't know where everyone else is." he answered.

"Do you mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Suit yourself."

Mia sat down next to Athrun and started eating her lunch. Athrun was quieter than normal today and that bothered her. She wanted to see the smile he usually had, but it did not seem to be anywhere in sight. After a few minutes the silence was getting to her so she decided to try to get him to talk.

"Athrun, is there anyone you like?" She asked not really sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"Anyone I like? You mean like a girl?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I like some girls, as friends. But I don't think there is any that I like in the way you are asking." He answered her truthfully. He understood that it might hurt her feelings, but he did not think it would be right to lie about it. He knew she liked him and to lie about it would give her hope. But giving her hope would only hurt her worse in the long run.

"I see." Mia did not know what to say next. She now knew he did not share her feelings and that hurt. Maybe it helped a little to know he did not like anyone else as well. There was no one in his heart. The more she thought of it that way, the sadder she got. He did not like anyone. He felt nothing. She wanted him to feel something. Something for someone. That is why it made her sad. To her it was like he was an empty shell right now.

X x x

Stellar looked over at her boyfriend. She had not failed to notice that his eyes were elsewhere. Suddenly he appeared to get a little angry. She followed his gaze and noticed what it was he had been looking at.

"Shinn is something wrong.? You seem to be angry?" She asked him.

Shinn turned his gaze back to his girlfriend, "No, nothings wrong. I'm not angry."

It was a lie he knew. Even if he wished it was the truth it wasn't. He was angry. Angry at a certain pink haired girl that dared to get to close to his Athrun. 'What? My Athrun? Since when has he been mine?' In other words he was jealous again.

Stellar could tell that he was not being honest with her. What she really wanted to know was, was he being honest with himself?

X x x

The group sat in one of the class rooms for lunch, the group being Athrun's friends who had disappeared. They had agreed to meet here and not tell him for a reason. They were still planning his birthday party, the bonfire at the beach. They did feel kind of bad leaving him all by himself at lunch though.

"So that's the plan. Kira you are responsible for getting him to the beach on time." Lacus stated.

"I know, but I don't know if that is going to be so easy." Kira said.

"Why not? You're his best friend he'll go with you if you ask him to." Cagalli said.

"I don't know about that. Have any of you talked to him lately? He is not in a good mood. I was talking to him this morning and a couple of times the things he said came out cold. Like he is angry about something. He would not tell me why he missed school yesterday and he changed the subject before I could ask him why his car is in the shop." Kira told his friends his voice full of concern.

"I know why his car is in the shop." Heine told them.

"What? He told you, but he wouldn't tell me?" Kira said upset.

"No, he did not tell me. I went to his house the other day after school to talk to him. He wasn't there but his car was. It had been keyed and all the front lights busted out." Heine answered.

Everyone sat there stunned not knowing what to say to this.

"Who would do that? Everyone likes Athrun." Dearka said. Others nodded their head in agreement.

"It was not the first attack on him." said Jet. Jet had quickly become friends with the group after Heine had introduced him to everyone on Monday. He fit in perfectly with them.

"What do you mean Jet? Not the first attack on him. What do you know that we don't?" Rusty asked.

"Hey, I'm not the only one that knows about it. Heine does too." Jet said.

"Knows about what?" Yzak asked starting to get angry. Athrun might not be his best friend, but he was still his friend and Yzak did not like the fact someone was messing with one of his friends.

"The attack was on his house. Someone egged and toilet papered it on Saturday." Heine said.

"He only told us because I happened to mention that I had taken Shinn home that day and he had told me to stop at that house. Heine said he wondered whose house it was and he admitted it was his." Jet said.

"We got the feeling he didn't want to talk about it." Heine added.

"Do you think it could be the same person?" Nicol asked.

"Don't know, but probably." Heine said.

"So this person has attack him indirectly twice." Miguel said.

"Maybe not twice, but three times." Kira said.

"Three times? What was the third time?" Cagalli asked.

"Athrun was the one that worked the hardest on planning the festival. He made the arrangements for a lot of the attractions that went on there. An attack on one of those attractions, like the haunted house, could be considered an attack on him. Of course I don't know that for sure, but it is possible." Kira told them all.

"You may be on to something there. If we think about it that way then we have the haunted house first, which wasn't really that big of a deal because we all worked together to fix it. Then his house, which I'm sure annoyed him and took some time to clean up, but again, not that big of a deal. That was followed by his car, which he is going to have to pay to fix. One has to wonder whether the attacks will stop there or are they going to get worse?"

"I would be mad too if I was him." Dearka said.

"I still don't understand what reason someone would have for targeting him." Milly stated. None of them understood the reason. They all sat there in silence for a little bit taking in all that they had just learned. The bell rang shortly after signaling the end of lunch.

"Cagalli wait up." Miguel said.

Cagalli stopped walking and waited for him to make his way over to her.

"How about we go to Joe's after school. I hear they started serving a new pie that is really good. I'd like to try it." he asked her.

"I heard about it as well. Sure we'll go." She said smiling at him. This interaction was witnessed by a few of their friends.

X x x

Athrun had asked Kira to take him home. His friends had asked him to join them after school, but he did not feel in the mood for it. They had all started looking at him funny after lunch and he did not know why. He just wanted to get away from all of them. He also still had a lot of work to do to make up for the day he had missed. Not to mention his ongoing history project that was due soon.

He went in the kitchen to grab a drink then headed up to his room to start his homework. His mood got even worse that it already was once he entered his room. His computer, the computer that held the history project they had been assigned the second week of school, was completely smashed.

Somewhere not far away was a person with angry eyes. Although the person could not see Athrun right now, the person knew what Athrun would find, and it made that person laugh.

TBC

Oh, I am really being mean to my favorite character. Ah well, it must be done. Maybe it doesn't really have to be done, but I'm doing it anyway.


	12. Chapter 12

The Heart Doesn't Lie

Disclaimer: I do not own GS/GSD or any of the characters that appear on those shows. I only own the plot to this story, Joe's, and a couple of original characters, Jet and Ari.

Chapter 12

Cagalli and Miguel sat inside Joe's Cafe, having coffee and eating a piece of pie. Joe's was well known for having the best pie in the area. The coffee was pretty good too, but it is the pie that brings people in.

"Well, what do you think?" Miguel asked Cagalli.

"Delicious!" Cagalli answered.

"I agree. I think this would be good with some ice cream too."

"You could always have another piece and find out." Cagalli told him.

"Maybe I will." Miguel said.

"So, do you think Kira will be able to talk Athrun into going out Friday night? You know, with everything that has happened to him." Cagalli asked him. Cagalli knew that Miguel knew Athrun better than she did, even if her brother and him had been best friends for a long time.

Miguel sighed, "I really don't know. It would be no problem if things were normal, but what has happened has put Athrun in a bad mood. Of course, that is understandable. Athrun doesn't like to go out when he is in a bad mood though. If he knows that Kira is trying to get him to go to a party, even one for him, he won't want to go. But if anyone can get Athrun out it is Kira." Miguel answered her truthfully.

"Yeah I guess so."

x x x

"That's right, inside right now." a voice said over the phone.

"Blond hair." the voice said answering a question from the other.

"I understand, I will do that then. I will contact you when it is done." The voice stated and hung up the phone.

X x x

The next morning Kira arrived at Athrun's house early. He wanted a chance to talk to Athrun before they left. Kira walked up to the door and rang the bell. After a few minutes Athrun answered the door looking worse than he had yesterday.

"You're early." Athrun said while nodded his head in a greeting to his friend.

"Athrun what's wrong?" Kira asked determined not to let Athrun deter him from what he came early for.

"Nothing is wrong."

"Athrun please talk to me. I already know about what happened to your house and car. We all know, so please talk to me." Kira pleaded with Athrun.

Athrun looked at him surprised, he had not told anyone about his car so how did Kira know about it.

"How? I can understand how you could know about the house, other people knew. I didn't tell anyone about my car though."

Kira sighed, looking at his friend concerned.

"Heine came over here the other day to talk to you. You weren't here, but your car was. He saw it. Athrun someone is targeting you, we think the haunted house might have been destroyed by this person as well. We're all worried. . First the haunted house, then your house, and finally your car. There is no telling what this person might do next." Kira said.

Athrun looked at Kira for a few minutes, taking in his words. Kira was the one person he knew he could always count on. He trusted Kira more than anyone else. They have always been close. Always sharing their secrets with the other. Always been there for each other. Athrun suddenly felt bad for not talking to Kira sooner. He had not wanted to worry Kira, that is why he had not told him. But he would tell him now.

Athrun looked away and started up the stairs telling Kira to follow him. He stopped in front of his own room. He looked at Kira once again.

"I already know what that person did next after my car." Athrun told Kira, who looked confused. He opened the door and they both walked into the room.

Kira stood at the door looking around, but his eyes stopped when they reached Athrun's desk.

"Your computer!" Kira said shocked. "That person did that?"

"I don't know that it is the same person, but I am guessing it is. I don't know what to do, my history project was on there." Athrun stated sadly.

"Didn't you make a back-up of it?" Kira asked.

"Yes, but the disk it was on was next to the computer and was smashed as well." Athrun said. He then looked over at Kira like he had just thought of something.

"Kira, is there anything you can do about this mess. You're a computer expert, can you fix it, or at least retrieve the hard drive?" Athrun asked him, looking hopeful.

"I'm not sure. I'd have to get in there and take a good look at it before I could give you an answer if there is anything I can do or not."

"Will you? Will you look at it for me?" Athrun asked, this time it was him doing the pleading.

Kira went to answer and then an idea came to him. He would take advantage of this situation.

"I will, on one condition." He told Athrun.

"What is the condition?"

"I want you to promise to go somewhere with me Friday night. Don't ask where, just promise you will go with me." Kira said.

Athrun thought for a moment. Kira was the only one he knew that could possible fix this mess. He trusted Kira, so he wasn't really worried about where he was planning on taking him.

"Alright, I promise. I will go with you Friday night."

Kira smiled, "Good. I don't have time to look at it now we have to get to school, but I promise I will look at it and do what I can."

Athrun smile back, "Thanks Kira. You're the best."

"I know, just don't forget it." Kira answered teasing.

"Don't worry, I won't."

x x x

"There is a going to be a bonfire at the beach Friday night. You should come, it's going to be fun."

Jet told Shinn as they sat in Jet's car before school.

"A bonfire? I haven't heard anything about that." Shinn said.

"You wouldn't have."

Shinn glared at him, "What are you implying there. I'm not good enough to have heard such information, but you are."

"Calm down, that's not what I meant. I know about because of who I hang around with. You would not have heard anything because we are keeping it quiet."

"Why?" Shinn knew that the people that Jet hung around with were Heine and his friends.

"It's a surprise birthday party for your boyfriend. Since we want to keep it a surprise we have made sure to keep it quiet." Jet said.

Shinn blushed at the words 'your boyfriend.' He had forgotten that Athrun and Heine are also friends.

"He's not my boyfriend." Shinn said.

"Well you shouldn't give up yet. Sometimes you have to fight for love." Jet told him smiling.

This statement caused Shinn to blush a little more.

"Why are you saying that kind of stuff? I don't like him. We are just friends."

"Sure right now you are, but you want more than just his friendship don't you?" Jet asked. "You want to be his special someone, right?"

Shinn decided it was pointless to try to talk to Jet. He got out of the car and walked to the building. Jet wasn't done talking yet so he followed.

"Look Shinn, whatever the case may be, you should still come tomorrow night. It's a party, parties are fun. You could even bring your girlfriend, okay. Just come. Get to know the people there. Nicol will be there too, you said you know him."

"Alright, I'll come. You just better not say the kind of things you were saying earlier there." Shinn told him.

"I won't. Well, I'll see you later." Jet said and walked off to meet up with his friends.

X x x

Rusty and Sting were waiting outside the front entrance of the school when Luna, Fllay, and Mia walked up.

"Luna, Fllay can we talk to you for a moment?" Rusty asked.

Mia took the hint and entered the school leaving her two friends behind.

"What is it you want with us?" Luna asked.

"We are having a bonfire tomorrow night, a birthday party for Athrun. We thought you might like to come with us." Rusty said.

"Why would we want to go with you two. Now that you have told us about it we can just go on our own." Fllay said. Fllay really did want to go to the party. Rusty and Sting were part of the group that always held best parties. Almost everyone in the school had been to at least one of their parties. It was usually well known beforehand where the party would be so people would just show up.

"Not this time. This party is different, only members of our group know exactly where it is and the beach is a private one. So it is invite only." Rusty told the two.

"That means if you don't come with us, you can't go." Sting added.

"I'll go with you." Luna said. She did not mind going with Rusty. He had been very nice to her the other day when she had ran out of the school.

"Great, I'll pick you up about seven." Rusty told her, smiling.

"What about you?" Sting asked Fllay.

Fllay looked at Luna, then to Sting, "Alright, I'll go."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow night about seven as well." Sting said .

Rusty and Sting turned to go into the building, but Rusty turned back around.

"This is a surprise party Athrun doesn't know about. We don't want the word to spread all over the school or he will find out. Keep this to yourself, alright?" He told them with a serious look on his face. The two girls nodded in response.

X x x

Kira ran to meet up with his friends for lunch. Athrun had told him he was going to talk to the history teacher, Waltfeld, before heading to lunch. Athrun wanted to talk to Waltfeld about his computer and history project in case Kira could not do anything about it. Kira wanted a chance to talk to everyone else before Athrun joined them.

"Hey, I did it. Athrun promised to come with me Friday night." he told them excited.

"Really? How did you manage to pull that off? We thought he wouldn't want to go anywhere with the mood he is in." Cagalli said, impressed her brother had been able to accomplish that so quickly.

Kira's smile fell, which worried the others. "Well how I did it is the bad part. I took advantage of a bad situation to get him to promise. It was the only thing I could think of to make sure he would go."

"What bad situation?" Heine asked.

Kira looked around, all eyes were on him. He did not know if he should tell or not, but they would probably find out even if he didn't.

"He needs me to take a look at his computer and see if I can fix it. His history project is on there, without it he will have to start all over." Kira said.

"So his computer crashed?" Lacus said

"No, someone smashed it. Probably the same person that did the other things to him." Kira answered.

"What? Someone smashed it?" Dearka asked.

"Yes, I might be able to fix it or at least save the hard drive. I won't know until I have sometime to look at it closer and determine how bad the damage is. He had a back up of his project, but it was smashed too." Kira told his stunned friends.

"He went to tell Waltfeld what happened just in case." Kira continued.

"Waltfeld is a good guy, he'll understand and go easy on him. Maybe give him an extension if he needs it. Athrun is a good student so that will help his case." Miguel said.

"Yeah, that's right. Athrun should be okay." Nicol said, the others nodded in agreement.

"I still want to know who has the nerve to mess with one of us? Don't they know if they attack one of us it is the same as attacking all of us." Yzak said, his anger showing. They were a close group and they were all protective of each other.

"Calm down Yzak. Athrun is coming this way." Nicol said.

"Hello, Athrun." Lacus said, kindly.

"Hi Lacus, everyone." He said.

"How did it go with Waltfeld?" Dearka asked.

Everyone else looked at him like he had said something stupid. Dearka started to panic, they weren't going to let Athrun know they knew about it, he had messed up. Only one person was not looking at him like that, Athrun.

"He said to let him know how things go. If I need an extension on the project he will give it to me." Athrun told them. He was not surprised or upset that Kira had told them. He had decided he would tell them about it anyway, they already knew about the other things so there was no point in hiding anything from them.

Dearka was relieved to see that Athrun was not mad that they knew, so his blunder would be forgiven.

"Sorry. I didn't talk to all of you about this before. I didn't want to worry anyone, but it was stupid to keep it to myself. If it was happening to one of you I would want to know about it. I should have thought about that and told you all sooner. So I'm sorry." Athrun told them.

"Yeah, you should have told us." Yzak said. "We are going to find the bastard that is doing this and make them pay. No one gets away with messing with one of us."

"That's right." Sting said.

Other comments of agreement were made by Dearka, Miguel, and Cagalli. Athrun was happy that he had such good friends. Maybe they did not all always get along, like Yzak and him, but when push came to shove they were always there for each other. And that is what counted, that is what friendship was all about.

X x x

Shinn and Stellar sat out in the yard eating lunch. It was a nice day out. The weather was just right, not too hot or too cold. There was a little bit of a breeze that would blow their hair every now and then. The perfect weather for sitting out in the yard instead of being cooped up in the lunch room.

Shinn looked over at Stellar. He had decided he would ask Stellar at lunch to attend the party with him.

"Hey Stellar, I was invited to a party tomorrow night. It's a birthday party for Athrun. I was told I could bring you, would you go with me?" Shinn asked her.

"Sorry, I can't. Before you and I even started going out I made plans for tomorrow night with Mey and Auel. You should still go though."

"I don't know if I want to go without you." He said looking away. He looked around at the other students that had chosen to eat outside today. His eyes stopped moving when he spotted a young man walking towards the big tree that several students were eating under. He continued to watch him as he walked across the grounds.

Stellar followed Shinn's line of sight and saw who he was watching. She smiled softly.

"I really think you should go and have a good time." she told, him smiling.

Shinn turned his attention back to his girlfriend, unaware that he had been caught watching someone, or that she knew who that someone was.

"Maybe I will." He said.

X x x

Nicol had music after lunch. He loved music but the teacher was not his favorite. The teacher was a man named Azreal. He was, well strange. He was known to yell out 'Yatta!' when someone accomplished something he thought was really good.

Mia was also in this class with Nicol. Nicol noticed Mia looked a little down so he decided to talk to her.

"Mia, are you okay? You look down." Nicol said.

"I'm okay. I just feel a little left out, I guess." Mia answered him.

"May I ask why? If you don't mind telling me. I am a pretty good listener." Nicol told the sad girl.

Mia looked at Nicol before answering, "I overheard Luna and Fllay talking at lunch, although they were trying to keep it a secret. About the invite only party they are going to tomorrow night. They were asked by Rusty and Sting it seems. We usually go to parties together, but I wasn't invited to this one, so I can't go with them. So I feel left out. I know it's stupid, but I can't help it." Mia told him.

"Hmm... I'm going to that party, it's my friends that are having it. It's invite only because it is Athrun surprise birthday party. You could go with me." Nicol said.

"What? I didn't know it was a surprise party, no wonder they were trying to be quiet about it. If it gets out he would find out about it." Mia said.

"That's right. We have worked hard trying to keep this from him so we are asking everyone that we invite to be quiet about it. So do you want to go with me?"

"Are you sure that is okay?" She asked him.

"Yes, I'm sure.

Mia smiled, "Okay, I'll go with you. Thank you for inviting me."

"Your welcome." Nicol said smiling at her.

TBC

An end note here to clear something up that went through my mind as I was typing this. Athrun should have called the police after he found his computer, because it they did that to his computer that was in his bedroom that means they broke into his house. So that is what he should have done, but he didn't.

I don't really know what he was thinking not to call and report the break in (I did not have any of his friends ask if he did or not, so that he would not have to say why he didn't), but I do know my reasons for him not doing that. Simply put, if he did they might determine who had done it and it is not time for that to happen yet, I still have things to do concerning angry eyes person. So that is the reason, I hope you understand.


	13. Chapter 13

The Heart Doesn't Lie

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny or any of the characters in this story, except Jet and Ari.

Note: This chapter is about the bonfire/party so there will be alcohol consumption.

Chapter 13 (Bonfire pt.1)

Kira stood in front of Athrun's door waiting for Athrun to answer. It was Friday night, the night of the bonfire. Somehow they had managed to keep him from finding out what was going on. That was quite an accomplishment considering their parties were usually known all over the school beforehand. Athrun answered the door wearing faded jeans and a dark red and white button-up shirt, nothing fancy. That was good since they would be outside in the ocean air next to a fire for awhile. Kira's attire was similar to Athrun's except his shirt was beige and laced up instead of buttoning.

"You ready to go?" Kira asked Athrun.

"Yes, I'm ready. I don't need to bring anything do I? I don't know where you are taking me, so I don't know if I should bring anything." Athrun asked.

"Nope nothing at all." Kira answered.

They drove with the radio on, not to loud so they could talk. Athrun watched out the window as the scenery passed by wondering where Kira was taking him. He could not ask that had been part of the agreement between them.

"I was planning on coming over tomorrow to start on your computer. That is if you don't have any plans." Kira said breaking the silence between them.

"No, I don't. That would be fine." Athrun told him.

"Then tomorrow it is. I'll be there around ten." Kira stated.

"Okay that sounds good. I'll even fix lunch for you." Athrun said.

The two drove the rest of the way talking about what Athrun should fix for lunch the next day. Kira had eaten Athrun's food before and knew he was a good cook. Athrun also did not stick simply to easy dishes like Kira did.

Soon they arrived at the entrance to the private beach. Athrun recognized it because it belonged to Kira's family and he had been there several times before. As children they had spent a lot of time on the beach, but their parents did not feel they were safe at the public beaches so they would come here instead usually with Kira's nanny.

"The beach? Were you planning a romantic night at the beach for the two of us Kira? Do you have a blanket and picnic basket full of food, maybe some wine, waiting for us?" Athrun asked, teasing Kira. He knew Kira had brought one of his previous girlfriends here before for just that reason. It had happened before he was actually going out with her. He had still been in the process of trying to win her over. It had worked to, the following Monday when they came to school they were a couple. The relationship had only lasted about a month. Turned out the girl liked Kira for his money and wanted him to spend a lot on her, so he broke up with her.

Kira blushed, surprised at Athrun's words, even though he knew Athrun was teasing him. He still had not been expecting it. Then he laughed.

"Athrun it was suppose to be a surprise. Why did you have to ruin it by guessing." Kira, playing along, looked over at him and pouted.

Athrun smiled at Kira's pout, "I am so sorry. Forget I said that and I promise I will act surprised."

"It's too late, I can't forget you said that. There are somethings you can't take back. And I was going to confess my undying love for you tonight too." Kira said, pouting more.

The two looked at each other wide eyed and Kira quickly looked away blushing. They had only been joking, but Kira felt maybe he had taken it too far with that last statement. Athrun remain quiet not really knowing what to say. He knew it had been a joke but for some reason it seemed to make both of them a little uncomfortable.

Kira was happy to leave the awkwardness of the car when they arrived at their destination. Several people were already there when they arrived. They had planned it that way so that by time Athrun arrived almost everything would be ready. If not he would try to help out and this was his birthday, so they did not want him to have to help.

Miguel, Heine, Yzak and Dearka were in the process of pulling out ice chest and boxes of food from the cars. Shinn, Jet, and Cagalli were working on getting the fire going good. Milly and Lacus were setting up blankets for everyone to sit on.

Athrun was surprised. He didn't know they were having a get together tonight. He looked over at Kira, who seemed to be trying to determine where his help was most needed at. He must have decided he was not needed anywhere because he stayed with Athrun.

"Kira, what is this? No one told me we were getting together tonight. Why didn't anyone tell me?" Athrun was a little upset he had not know about this. He felt like he had been left out. They normally all worked together to plan their parties or what ever else they were planning on doing as a group. This party had been planned entirely without him.

"If we told you then that would ruin the surprise." Lacus said coming over to where the two of them were. "This is a surprise party after all."

"A surprise party for who?" Athrun asked not catching on.

Lacus smiled at him, "For you, of course. It was your birthday this past week. So we all got together and planned this."

Athrun was shocked. How had they managed to keep this a secret from him? Dearka, for one is bad at keeping secrets. His feelings of being left out quickly went away. They had done this for him. Once again Athrun was reminded how great his friends are. He was happy.

Athrun smiled at Lacus, "I should say thank you then, so thank you. You too, Kira.."

"I'm sorry for taking advantage of the fact you need me to look at your computer. I was afraid that with everything going on you wouldn't agree to go with me. It seemed like a sure way to make sure you did." Kira said, looking guilty.

"No, It's alright. I'm not mad about that. I didn't have a problem agreeing to the condition because I trust you and know you would not take me anywhere bad." Athrun said, smiling at Kira.

Kira was happy to hear he wasn't mad about it.

Nicol and Mia arrived a few minutes later. Followed shortly by Rusty and Luna. Nicol and Rusty walked over to greet Athrun, while Mia and Luna stood off to the side talking to one another.

"So what did you think of our birthday surprise?" Rusty asked Athrun.

"It's great. I had no idea any of you were planning something."

"That was the idea." Nicol said.

"How were you able to keep it from spreading around school? In the past whenever we have a party everyone talks about it non stop."

"Not everyone knows about this party. We made it invite only, and all the people who were invited were told not to talk about it." Rusty answered.

"I see, so this party won't have as many people as normal?"

"No. Are you disappointed?" Nicol asked afraid Athrun would have preferred a bigger party.

"Not at all. I like the thought that this will be a smaller party. It seems more personal that way, and I can celebrate my birthday with my friends instead of a lot of people I hardly know." He told them smiling.

"We're glad you like it. Make sure you have a good time." Rusty said.

"I will. Hey, are those two your dates?" Athrun asked pointing at Mia and Luna.

Rusty smiled, "Yeah, they are. Sting should be here soon. He is bringing Fllay."

"Really? I didn't know he was going out with Fllay. Am I getting left out of everything?" Athrun felt like there was so much he had missed lately.

"I'll try to fill you in later." Rusty told him.

X x x

"Are you going to talk to him, or just stare at him all night?" Jet asked Shinn, who he had caught watching Athrun.

"You said you would not say anything like that here." Shinn reminded him.

"I said something, but only to you. No one else heard it." Jet pointed out. "Seriously Shinn, you spend so much time watching him. You need to talk to him and get it over with. You are never going to be happy this way."

"You act like if I talk to him then he will just accept it and then we can be happy together. That is not going to happen, he won't accept it. He won't accept it and he will hate me. Just lay off of it will you." Shinn said starting to get angry. He did not want to get angry tonight, so he walked away from Jet.

Jet watched him walk away, "Stranger things have happened. You won't know if you don't try."

x x x

Fllay and Sting had just arrived. They both walked off to greet their friends. Fllay was happy to see Mia there as well, she had not know she was coming.

"Mia, you're here. I'm so happy, who did you come with? Was it Athrun?" Fllay asked her looking hopeful that her friend had managed to hook up with the guy she likes.

"I came with Nicol." Mia said.

"Nicol? Well, he is nice and you both like music. That's good." Fllay said.

Fllay looked around, "Wow there really isn't a lot of people here. Their group is here and a few others and that is all."

"They did say it was a private party. I don't think they wanted a lot of people here tonight. We got lucky." Luna said.

"Luna, are you going to be alright? Shinn is here." Fllay asked her friend, concerned.

"So is Kira. How about you?" Luna asked in return.

The three of them looked at each other and smiled. They were going to be alright.

X x x

"Hello, Yzak." came a female voice from behind him. Yzak and Dearka turned around to see who was talking.

Dearka looked confused he did not know the girl standing in front of them.

"Yzak, you know her?"

"Ari? I did not expect to see you here." Yzak said, ignoring Dearka.

"Kira invited me. We are working on a drama project together, and he told me about this party." Ari told him.

"Oh." Before Yzak could say anything else Cagalli started yelling at everyone that they were ready to start eating.

Everyone started heading over to the blankets that the food had been set up on. Since this was a bonfire they would be roasting hot dogs. Everyone grabbed what they needed and took off towards the fire.

After they finished eating they sat around in groups talking and laughing. As the night went on and the alcohol was disappearing they started separating into smaller groups and moving a little further from the hot fire.

Dearka caught Milly by herself and pulled her off toward the water.

"Are you having a good time?" He asked her.

Milly smiled, "Yes I am. Are you?"

"I am. Want to go for a walk down the beach a little ways, not too far."

"A walk would be nice." she told him.

They walked in silence for a little while. Neither one knowing what to say. The breeze felt good on their faces and the water was near their feet.

"I love the beach." Milly said breaking the silence. "I love the way it sounds and the way it smells."

"It is really nice here." Dearka said. "Cagalli and you are best friends, do you get to come here often?"

"I've been here a few times. Only during the day though. It's nice then too, getting to swim without all the people that are on the public beaches. I wish I had my own little private beach. I want a house that has one."

"Just walk out your back door a little ways and you're on the beach. That would be great." Dearka said.

They continued to walk down the beach having casual conversations. Just enjoying the night air and each others company.

X x x

Ari and Yzak sat away from the rest of the group. Yzak had found out from Kira that Ari had told him she would like to talk to Yzak again and that was why he had invited her. Yzak did not mind he had enjoyed his talk with her before.

They sat there making small talk until Yzak went quiet. His eyes were on Milly and Dearka walking off together towards the beach. He knew that they had not gotten together, Milly had said she wanted to be friends. Watching them Yzak felt that ache in his chest again. He still did not understand it, why it hurt him to see the two of them together.

"Are you okay?" Ari asked.

Yzak looked at her briefly saying he was and looked back towards the other two.

"Do you like her?" Ari asked.

"What? Do I like her? Where did that come from?" He asked her confused.

"You are watching those two and you look sad and maybe a little angry. I wondered if the reason for that is that you like that girl."

"No I don't like her." He snapped at her.

"Then do you like him?" She asked, not affected by him snapping at her.

Yzak looked down at the ground. He was speechless. Was that it? Was that the reason he got mad when Dearka and Milly spent time together? The reason he had gotten mad at Milly when Dearka had flirted with her before? The reason he can't stand to be around her lately? Because he knows Dearka likes her.

Yzak sat there not saying anything for a long time. The more he thought about it the more it made sense. It had never been Milly he liked, but Dearka. He did not like Dearka paying that kind of attention to other people.

Ari sat beside Yzak watching him and the couple he had been watching. She figured as quiet as Yzak had been since she had asked that question she must have been right. She would sit here next to him until he moved, so he would not be alone. And if he wanted to talk then she would be here.

X x x

Cagalli and Miguel walked over to the waters edge. They sat down just out of the reach of the water coming up on the beach.

"I think, out of all the parties we have had this is probably the best." Cagalli said looking out over the water.

"You think so. And what makes it the best?" Miguel asked her.

"There is not too many people, it's not to loud, we can actually move around without bumping into other people. I guess I just like the smaller scale of this. I can enjoy the night with the people that I am closest too."

"I see your point. Maybe we should have more parties like this. We don't have to come to the beach every time. We could just meet up at someone's house and hang out. We hardly ever do that as a whole group." Miguel said.

"You're right we don't. That would be nice. Yzak always just ends up getting in fights with someone who managed to make him mad at our big parties. Then he complains that he hates when we have those." Cagalli said.

"Then he says something like, 'Why do we need all those idiots here anyway. They're not our friends, so why should we let them hang out with us.'" Miguel said laughing slightly.

"Yeah, then Lacus always tells him to be nice and the more the merrier type thing." Cagalli added laughing herself.

"But is it really merrier? Something always get destroyed, and not by Sting. Where ever we have it is completely trashed, and we end up cleaning the mess up by ourselves. People end up getting sick all over the place. If you think about it then it just seems like a headache waiting to happen."

"True, true. If we have more fun this way what is the point in having those big parties anymore?" Cagalli stated.

"Maybe we shouldn't. I guess the only reason we had them before was to try to hook up with new people. Rusty and Dearka usually came out of those things with a new girl. But if we all have someone we like now then we don't need to try to hook up with new people." Miguel said, shifting his gaze out over the water.

Cagalli looked over at him and smiled. "Yeah, that's right."

x x x

"That's right. Together right now." the voice said over the phone.

The owner of the voice stayed quiet as the person on the other end talked.

"They are getting closer, closer than the other one." The voice told the other.

"I understand." With that the phone call was ended.

TBC

I don't believe it an odd numbered chapter with no angry eyes person. In case you had not noticed angry eyes person appears in all the odd numbered chapters. I had planned on angry eyes showing up here to, but there was more I wanted to do with the bonfire. So I could not fit it in yet. Will probably appear next chapter.

Please r&r it keeps me going.


	14. Chapter 14

The Heart Doesn't Lie

Disclaimer: Nope, still do not own.

Note: There is still some alcohol consumption in this chapter, also a couple of characters are probably pretty ooc. Also I would like to thank my wonderful reviewers. It is because of you that I keep this story going. So, thank you very much! Please read and review this chapter as well.

Chapter 14 (Bonfire pt.2)

Recap to show what is going on at start of this chapter at the party: Dearka and Milly are walking down the beach, Yzak is thinking by Ari, Cagalli and Miguel are talking by the water.

Over on one side of the beach away from the fire the radio was blaring music you could dance to. Fllay, Luna, Mia, Rusty, and Jet were doing just that, dancing. Lacus and Kira were sitting there watching the others dance while they had a conversation. Athrun sat next to them but did not really have an interest in what they were talking about. Nicol sat by himself watching Mia. Heine and Sting were also talking. Shinn also sat alone just watching the scene play out before him.

By this point in the evening almost all the alcohol was gone and some people were feeling pretty good. Lacus, Nicol, and Ari were the only ones that had not had anything to drink. They all knew they would probably end up crashing out on the beach anyway. They usually did that kind of thing when almost everyone had been drinking.

Shinn got tried of watching the dancers and got up moving to the other side of the fire. No one was over on that side so he was all alone. That was fine with him though. He sat down leaning against one of the bigger ice chest that had been left out. He was not there long when he heard someone else coming his way. It was Athrun. Athrun sat down next to Shinn looking concerned.

"Are you not having fun?" he asked Shinn.

"I am." Shinn said, which was partially a lie. He had been having fun earlier in the evening, but then it seemed like 'couples' were going off by themselves. This depressed him. It depressed him because he found himself wanting to be alone with Athrun. And now he was.

"You don't look it." Athrun told him looking, at him closely.

Shinn could not help but blush at the way Athrun was looking at him so intensely. He was thankful once again that it was dark outside and the other would not be able to tell the redness of his face.

"Well, sorry if I don't look it, but I am. I just didn't want to watch them dance anymore." Shinn told him.

"Should I go away?" Athrun asked, wondering if Shinn wanted to be alone.

"No, you don't have too. Actually I was wondering if we could talk, I need some advice." Shinn said.

"Yeah, sure. You know you can talk to me anytime Shinn."

Shinn hesitated he was unsure of what to say. He looked at the fire as the flames jumped around inront of him. He knew he should say something soon or Athrun might become impatient.

"How does a person know when they are in love with someone?" Shinn asked, thinking that was a good way to start the conversation.

Athrun had not been expecting such a serious question. He had thought Shinn wanted to talk casually to him. He was not sure how to answer the question. He would just have to try the best he could.

"That is not an easy question to answer. It is hard to describe how a person knows. I can only tell you what I think, but others might tell you differently."

"Just tell me how it is you think a person knows, that will be fine."

"Alright, I think that person becomes very important to you. I think that person probably stays on your mind a lot. People long to see the person they are in love with, it is a deep longing. It's just something you feel in your heart, that you don't feel for anyone else. A desire to be with that person, to see that person happy, a desire to be special to that person." Athrun stated hoping that something he had said had helped Shinn someway.

"Something you feel in your heart, huh? What if you don't believe your heart?" Shinn asked.

"The heart doesn't lie Shinn. Your head can lie to you about what you are feeling, but the heart doesn't lie."

Shinn looked over at Athrun eyes wide. "Maybe it doesn't lie, but the heart can be misunderstood."

"I suppose that is true. If that is the case, a person would have to take a closer look to determine the answer." Athrun said, looking into the fire watching as it was starting to die down. Shinn watched as the fire did it's dance in Athrun's eyes. He was not ready to end this conversation. There were still things he wanted to know.

"Can I tell you what I feel and you tell me your opinion on it?"

"Okay, but understand it will only be my opinion. You have to determine the truth for yourself." Athrun said turning from the fire to face Shinn once again.

"I understand. There are things this person has done that made me blush. Simple things like a warm smile or touching my arm. I get angry when I see others to close to this person, or flirting with them. I get angry when I think of someone having a better chance with this person than I do. I say angry but it is jealousy as well. I find myself watching this person. I think about how I want to be special to this person, more important to them than anyone else. So now that I have said all this embarrassing stuff, will you tell me what you think?" Shinn said almost afraid to look at Athrun, even though he had been careful not to use a name or anything to give away it is a guy he was talking about.

Athrun sat there quietly for a while, wanting to think about all Shinn had said to him. He wanted to be able to give him his honest opinion of all of this.

"When I consider all that you have said, I can only come to one conclusion. You're in love. Why would you get jealous or angry like that if you didn't have feelings for that person. And other things you said are things people tend to do when they are in love with someone. But I'm not an expert on the subject. So maybe my opinion doesn't mean anything really. I just think if I was experience things like that it would be because I am in love." Athrun did not know what else to say. All he could do was look at his own experiences, his own feelings and compare that with Shinn's.

"What if it is someone you should not love?"

"What do you mean shouldn't love?" Athrun asked confused by Shinn's question. Shinn did not answer, Athrun felt he probably was not going to either.

"I think a person loves who they love, we don't really control those feelings. You can't force your heart to love someone it doesn't and I don't think people can learn to love someone either. Not truly love them anyway. You either accept the feelings in your heart or you live maybe without ever knowing true love." Athrun had to wonder when he ever got so deep.

"But even if I love this person I won't know true love if this person doesn't love me back."

"Have you confessed?"

"No, but even if I did I would be rejected." Shinn stated, sadly.

"So you have given up before even trying. I didn't know you were like that Shinn. The Shinn I know never gives up on anything, especially before even trying. He is not afraid to take chances. And even when he fails he tries again. That is one of his good traits. So where did the Shinn I know go?"

Shinn sat there thinking. It was true, Shinn was the way Athrun described. But this was different, this was his heart he was talking about.

"Unfortunately, not everything just comes to us. Sometimes you have to take risk, even putting your heart on the line. Yes, you might be rejected, but you might not. But at least you would know. If you don't take the risk you may end up regretting it. Always wondering what might have been if only you had tried. Think about it Shinn. Are you really not willing to risk it?"

"Would you?"

"Yes, if it was someone I really loved. The heart can be broken, but over time it will heal too. So that would be a chance I would be willing to take." Athrun told him. Could he really say that though, he has someone that he loves and has not confessed either, but it wasn't out of fear of rejection. It was because he had not felt that the time was right yet.

"Athrun, I..." Shinn started to say before a commotion stopped him. Yelling, someone was yelling.

Both Athrun and Shinn got up and ran to where the yelling was coming from. Everyone else arrived soon after they did.

"What's so good about her?" A very drunk Yzak was yelling at Dearka. Dearka had Milly behind him, he seemed to be protecting her from Yzak, as if he was afraid Yzak might attack her at any moment. In his current state he just might.

"Yzak, calm down." Dearka told the irate man in front of him.

"Answer me, what is so good about that girl? She doesn't love you. She will never love you not like..." Yzak continued yelling and then suddenly stopped what he was saying.

Yzak stood there quietly like he had just realized what he was doing. Then he looked up at Dearka, "not like I do."

Yzak had said that quietly, but everyone seemed to hear it anyway. Everyones eyes were on Yzak, they were all stunned by what he had just confessed. All except Ari. Dearka stared at him not knowing if he had heard right. Yzak was drunk after all, but it made sense really. Yzak was shocked himself by what he had just done and took off running. Ari ran after him. Dearka wanted to but he could not seem to find the strength to move.

After Yzak was out of sight everyones eyes went to Dearka to see what he would do. Dearka just stood there looking down at the ground, not paying attention to the eyes on him. Milly noticed this and grabbed his hand pulling him away, back down towards the beach. Conversations sprang up everywhere.

Athrun walked away from the group. He did not want to hear what they had to say about Yzak's drunken confession. Shinn watched as Athrun walked away and followed him. He was curious what Athrun thought about all of this.

"Does that bother you?" Shinn asked him, when the had gotten out of hearing distance of the others.

Athrun stopped walking and turned to face Shinn.

"No, why would it?"

"Because a guy just confessed to another guy." Shinn stated, his gaze never leaving Athrun's face. They had stopped next to the fire so Shinn could see him clear enough. Athrun face seemed to flash through so many emotions. Shinn thought he saw confusion, anger, sadness, and pain. Shinn didn't understand why Athrun would react that way to his question. Athrun looked away.

"No, it doesn't bother me. I don't have a problem with a guy loving another guy. What is important is that the feelings are genuine. I have already said that you can't control the heart. People should be able to love who they love freely." Athrun said, his voice cold and harsh. Shinn's comment had upset him.

Shinn could tell that Athrun was mad. After seeing all the emotions go over Athrun's face, when he had looked away Shinn felt that an invisible wall had been put up between them. He had not wanted to make Athrun mad, he just wanted to see if Athrun was alright with two guys being together. If he had said he wasn't then Shinn would know he definitely does not have a chance.

Athrun turned again and continued walking away. Shinn tried calling to him, but he would not stop. 'I should let him go for now. He was pretty mad. I really screwed up.' Shinn thought and sat back down, wondering how he was going to fix this mess.

X x x

Kira and Lacus walked away from the group shortly after Athrun had. They walked side by side down the beach in the opposite direction Yzak had ran.

"Do you think he is going to be alright. Yzak doesn't usually show his emotions like that." Lacus asked Kira.

"I don't know. In the past I would have said everything will be fine, but now I'm not so sure. It depends on whether he was too late or not." Kira answered as he looked out over the ocean.

"What do you mean too late?" Lacus asked confused by what Kira had said.

Kira looked at her and sighed, "A couple of years ago Dearka told Athrun and myself that he had feeling for Yzak. He was not going to tell Yzak because, well you know how Yzak can be. Dearka figured he would just be asking for death if he told him. That is why he became such a playboy, to distract his mind. But now he likes Milly and I know he really does, it isn't a lie. What I don't know is if those feelings for Yzak are still there."

"Oh, I see. This must be hard for him then." Lacus said, concerned for her friend.

"I imagine it is. To like someone for that long and not confess, only to find out later, when you are interested in someone else, that that person likes you too. I wonder what he will do." Kira said.

"We will just have to wait and see. Maybe people can learn a lesson from him."

"What do you mean? What lesson?" Kira asked.

"That if you have feelings for someone you should confess before it is too late." She stopped walking and turned towards him.

"Kira, I have those kinds of feelings for you. I have for a while, I was just waiting for some kind of sign that you felt the same." Lacus told him. Now that she had finally said that to him she felt like a weight had been lifted off of her.

Kira looked away from her and remained quiet, he did not know what to say. He did not want to hurt Lacus, but he saw her almost the same as he saw his sister. Lacus is special and important to him, but not in the way she wanted him to.

Lacus smiled softly, holding back tears, "I understand. You don't have to say anything. I can tell now that you don't share my feelings."

Kira looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry Lacus. You are wonderful and everything I just... there is someone else."

"I see, well I wish you luck with that person. I would really like for you to be happy Kira. You are a good man and deserve the best, you deserve to be loved." Lacus told him. She was speaking from her heart.

Kira smiled softly and thanked her. The two continued walking down the beach in silence.

X x x

"Dearka, are you okay? You seem really upset." Milly asked him. She was really worried about her friend. What Yzak said really got to him. Milly could understand that though, at least she thought she could. Truth be told she knew she had no idea what was going through his head right now.

"Why does he do that now? Why now? Why couldn't have been two years ago, or last year? Why now?" Dearka was mumbling to himself, but Milly could understand him.

Milly reached up and put her hands on both of his cheeks, forcing him too look at her. She could see the pain in this eyes, she did not like seeing him in pain like this.

"Dearka," she said quietly, "if you feel for him, then you should tell him. I don't know why now. Does it really matter, why now? You do have feelings for him, don't you?"

As Dearka looked at her, Milly could see more pain in his eyes. He was conflicted with his feelings for the two of them.

"You don't have to stop yourself because of me, I will always be your friend. I know that you really do like me, but it is clear to me that he is the one you love. You should go to him and tell him that. If you were to stay just because of not wanting to hurt me, that would just cause you more pain. I don't want that. So go and be happy with him." Milly smiled warmly at him.

Dearka smiled in return and hugged her before running off to find Yzak.

X x x

Yzak, who had sobered up a little after he realized that he had just confessed, was angry. He had made a fool out of himself. What was he thinking when he did that? ' Dearka likes that girl, he only see me as a friend.'

"Now he is going to hate me."

"No he's not" Ari told him.

"What makes you so sure? You don't know him." Yzak said.

"No I don't, you're right. He just did not seem like the kind of guy who would hate you for that. He seemed like a caring person. And you two are best friends, right? So I don't think he would just hate you so easily."

"She's right." came a voice from behind them. "Ari, was it? Could you excuse us, I would like to talk to him."

"Alright, Dearka." Ari said and walked away from the two.

"Two years" Dearka said confusing Yzak, who just looked at him. "That's how long I have liked you. Two years. I couldn't tell you, you probably would hate me for that. I liked you and there was nothing I could do about it, so I started going out with a lot of different girls. To try to keep my mind off you. Not that it worked, but I tried anyway. I never liked any of them, except Milly. I do like her. I will not lie to you. I like her, but I love you."

Yzak was shocked. "But you want to be with her right."

"I want to be with you. If what you said was the truth, then I hope to be with you. Was it the truth or was it the alcohol talking?"

"It was the truth." Yzak said almost too quiet for Dearka to hear.

"Then if we both feel that way there should be nothing keeping us apart." Dearka said as he walked closer to Yzak.

Yzak thought about arguing, asking him why he had never told him his feelings, but in the end he justdid not have the heart to. He was tired of feeling that pain in his heart. Tired of feeling anger and jealousy. Right now he just wanted to feel happy. He looked at Dearka and nodded his head in agreement.

X x x

Lacus and Kira made their way back to where the fire was. They smiled at each other before going over to where Cagalli and Milly were sitting. Mia and Nicol were sitting a little ways away absorbed in a conversation about music. Luna, Fllay, Sting and Rusty were still sitting by the radio. The girls had resumed dancing after the incident with Yzak was over. Now they had stopped again and were changing the station to find a song they liked better.

Miguel walked over to sit next to Cagalli. He had been helping Heine with the fire. Heine stayed by the fire talking to Ari about somethings that were being planned at school. Jet came walking back after taking a walk to enjoy the night view, he had told them. He walked over and took a seat next to Shinn. Shinn had been sitting by himself, deep in thought. Yzak and Dearka came back from their talk and went to have a seat by the group Miguel was sitting with. Lacus and Kira looked up and smiled at them.

"Hey, anyone know where the birthday boy is?" Heine asked everyone. They all looked around, Athrun was the only one missing now. No one seemed to know where he had disappeared to. Shinn started to feel really bad, Athrun had walk off after he had mad him mad. Shinn had not seen him since then. 'Where did you go?'

x x x

After Athrun had walked away from Shinn he just started walking. He was not heading anywhere in particular, he just wanted to get away and clear his head. He ended up on the road leading out of the beach back to the main road. He stopped when he reached the gate. The gate had been closed and locked to keep others out. Athrun looked around and saw a car parked on the other side of the road. There did not appear to be anyone in it. Athrun did not recognize the car and he knew that everyone who had drove to the party had parked inside the gate.

Athrun climbed the gate and walked over to the car. It was empty and locked. The hood was still slightly warm from the drive. Athrun looked around but did not see anyone. He decided he should head back to everyone else.

Athrun walked back the way he came only faster this time. He wanted to hurry up and get back. Within ten minutes he was back to the beach where everyone else was. A few of them clearly concerned. As he walked closer he was spotted, people started asking where he had been. Athrun ignored them and walked over to Kira. He grabbed Kira's arm and pulled him away from the rest of the group.

"Was there suppose to be someone else coming here tonight?" he asked Kira.

"What do you mean someone else?" Kira said not knowing what Athrun was talking about.

"Maybe some kind of security or something like that. Someone coming to check on us."

"No, why are you asking that?" Athrun was starting to worry Kira.

"I walked up to the gate. There is a car that I know doesn't belong to anyone here. It was not there when we came in, and the hood is still warm. There wasn't anyone inside it. I thought maybe you would know something about it, since this beach belongs to your family."

"I don't know anything about it. You didn't see anyone, maybe on the road or something? Maybe the driver had car trouble and had to walk." Kira said.

"Maybe, that's possible. I didn't see anyone, but it could have happened earlier. Maybe I'm being a little paranoid because of those things with my car and house."

"I can understand that. And we don't know if the person had car trouble, they could be out here somewhere. There are places a person could hide. We should talk to Heine and Rusty, maybe we should look into this."

"Yeah, maybe" Athrun said. Kira called the two over to them and explained what Athrun had told him.

"Let's go back to the gate and start from there. First we should tell the others so they can keep an eye out here. If someone is here then we don't know why, so we need to make sure everyone stays safe." Heine said.

"They should all move to one area and stay together by the fire." Rusty said.

Athrun walked over to the group still listening to the radio and turned it off.

"Hey we were dancing to that." Fllay said.

"Sorry, hopefully this won't take to long then you can continue dancing. For now could you all join everyone else by the fire." Athrun told them.

"Why should we?" Fllay asked.

"We're just trying to keep everyone together while Heine, Rusty, Kira, and I go look around."

"Athrun what's going on?" Sting asked him. Luna and Fllay were looking at him for the answer too.

"I saw a car across from the gate that doesn't belong to anyone here. We're just going to check into it.

We don't want to take all the guys and leave the ladies all by themselves."

"I'll go with you four. That will still leave plenty of people here with them." Sting told him. Athrun knew Sting well enough to know it was pointless to argue with him about this. He nodded his head.

After talking to everyone else, the five made their way up to the gate. They were almost there when they saw a figure climb over the gate, run over to the car, and drive away. One glance in the rear view mirror revealed angry eyes.

TBC

I think this is the longest chapter yet. I had a lot to do. The next chapter should show the last little bit of the party. I could have put it in here, but I like to put angry eyes at the end. I could not think of a way to continue a little further and point out that angry eyes owned the car. By the way, the guys didn't see the eyes, so it wasn't revealed to them, but to the readers.

Please review I love to read what people have to say.


	15. Chapter 15

The Heart Doesn't Lie

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny or any of the characters in this story, except a couple who are original character, Ari and Jet.

Notes to reviewers:

_Darkmoon Fleur_- Thank you very much for your kind review. I'm glad you liked the chapter.

_Kc-animegal_ -Thanks, I had decided on who Athrun would end up with but then I might have changed my mind. As far as when will I reveal who angry eyes is, well I'm not really sure when yet, but since I am already working on chapter 18 and I haven't got to that yet, it will be after that.

_Furin-a_-- Sorry, sorry, I need a little more time, a few more chapters. You probable won't see so much of angry eyes anymore, now it is the voice on the phone. And thanks for always reviewing.

_Yunih_- thank you as well for always reviewing my chapters, I really appreciate it.

_And thanks to everyone else who has review. Please read my notes at the end of the chapter_.

Chapter 15

"So someone was here besides us." Rusty said.

Heine climbed over the gate and went out to where the car had been parked. He was looking to see if anything had been left behind. When he did not find anything there, the five started heading towards were they had seen the figure coming from. There was a forest area between the beach and the road, it was used to block the beach from the public.

"It's too dark to see anything in there, we would never find anything tonight. I'll have my dad send someone out to look around tomorrow." Kira said.

Since they all knew Kira was right they headed back towards the fire. When they arrived they were questioned about what they had seen. Heine explained everything to them. They decided that Lacus would take Cagalli, Milly, and Kira home. Ari volunteered to take some people home, so they gave her Luna, Fllay, and Mia. Nicol was driving Athrun, Shinn, and Jet home. Heine, Rusty, Miguel, Dearka, Yzak, and Sting said they would all stay there for the night.

Athrun stayed quiet during the drive, his eyes never leaving the window. He had sat in the front with Nicol since his house would be first. Shinn wanted to talk to him to apologize for making him mad earlier, but he did not want to now with Nicol and Jet there to listen in. He would just have to talk to him some other time.

"Thanks, Nicol." Athrun finally spoke as he got out of the car at his house. Shinn looked at him hoping he would look his way, but he never did. He shut the door and walked up to the house. Once he was inside the house, Nicol drove off to take the other two home.

The Next Day

"Hello." Athrun said answering the phone. He looked at the clock, it read 9:55.

"Hey, it's Heine. I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, I've been up for a little while."

"I wanted to let you know that someone messed up Miguel's car last night." Heine told him.

"Messed up how?"

"The interior was all cut up. It had to have happened last night or early this morning, at the beach. He noticed it when we went to leave there."

"Maybe the person we saw running away. It would have been possible for them to be by the cars before I walked by heading towards the gate." Athrun said.

"That's what we were thinking. I don't think anyone that was there with us would have done it. No one really had a chance to, no one was really alone." Heine said.

"I was. When I walked up to the gate, I was alone." Athrun said.

"So. I know you Athrun, you wouldn't have done that. Especially after someone messed up your car."

Heine said. Athrun was one of the last people he would suspect of doing it.

"I just thought you should know someone else has been targeted. I think it may be the same person who went after you." Heine added.

"Maybe, but why are they targeting Miguel now?" Athrun asked.

"I don't know, we don't even know why they targeted you. I would say that maybe they have something against the group in general, but then why were all the first attacks on you. They could have easily attack you once then went after someone else."

"Hmm...I don't know, but you are probably right. Maybe Miguel and I have something in common that made us targets."

"Maybe. We should look into that. Think about it, we'll talk more tomorrow at school." Heine said.

"Alright, see you then." Athrun said and hung up the phone after hearing a bye from the other end.

The doorbell rang just as he hung up the phone. It was Kira. It was raining lightly this morning, so Athrun went and grabbed a towel. He handed Kira the towel to dry off with and filled him in on the phone called he had just got. Kira agreed with Athrun that Miguel and him must have something in common that has made them the target of this person. After Kira had finished drying off they went up to Athrun's room were Kira proceed to start taking apart the computer.

X x x

Meyrin went down the hall to her sister's room. They had both gotten in late last night and she had not had a chance to talk to her. Meyrin knocked on the door then entered when she heard Luna call out.

"How was the party? Meyrin asked Luna who was still in bed.

"It was fun. It wasn't like their other parties. This one had a lot less people, but it was still fun. How did your night go?"

"We had fun too. We went out to eat at Freddie's, went to a movie, then went to Auel's and hung out for a while." Meyrin said.

Luna looked at her sister. Something was wrong. Meyrin looked like she was about to cry.

"If you had so much fun, why do you look so sad?" Luna asked.

"I found out last night, before we came home, that Stellar is moving. She is leaving later today."

Now Luna understood. Stellar and Meyrin had been best friends since they were eight. They always did things together. Now Stellar was moving away and everything would change. Of course Meyrin would be upset. She was going to really miss her. Luna knew how she would feel if she found out Fllay or Mia was moving away.

Meyrin moved closer and leaned against her sister crying. Luna put her arms around her rubbing her back for comfort. She did not like seeing Meyrin upset like this, but there was not anything she could do to make it better.

X x x

Shinn was on the phone talking to Stellar. This would be his last chance to talk to her before she left town. He wanted to make sure she would call him as soon as she could. He wanted to be able to talk to his girlfriend after she moved away from him.

"Is there time for me to come over and see you before you leave?" He asked her.

"No, we are leaving soon."

"I was hoping to see you again before then."

"Shinn, I have been thinking and I'm not sure we should continue this relationship now that I am moving." Stellar told him, surprising him.

"Why? We said a long distance relationship would be fine, that we could still see each other some times."

"I wonder if maybe we should not have been together in the first place. I am glad that we did though. I really like you and am glad that I was able to spend even a little time with you." Stellar said.

"Then why did you say we shouldn't have been together?"

"Because I am not the only one you have feelings for. You have feelings for Zala, too. I have seen the way you watch him and the way you get jealous. I think you should figure out which one of us you want to be with. And maybe you should talk to him."

Shinn did not know what to say to this. He had no idea that Stellar was aware of his feelings for Athrun.

"I said something and made him mad last night. He won't even talk to me now."

"He doesn't have to talk, not at first anyway. He has to listen. And before you tell me he won't even listen to you, make him listen. No matter what, make him listen. Understand?"

"Yeah I understand."

"Good. Then I will say goodbye. Go talk to him."

"What? Now?"

"What better time is there than now? Go." With that she hung up the phone.

X x x

"You were seen last night." a voice said over the phone.

"Where?" asked the voice.

"When?"

"Fine, I understand." The line went dead as the other party hung up.

"It's about time to end this." said the voice to no one.

X x x

"Lacus confessed to me." Kira said to Athrun, as he sat there looking over parts he had removed from Athrun's computer.

"Did this happen last night?"

"Yeah, after Yzak's fit. We went for a walk and she told me she has feelings for me. I didn't know what to say."

"Did you answer her at all?" Athrun asked, concerned. Had Kira accepted Lacus confession and gotten together with her?

"Yeah, I didn't leave her hanging. I told her I like someone else."

Athrun felt relieved to hear that Kira had rejected her. But that wasn't right. Lacus was kind and gentle, he should not be relieved that she was hurt again. Athrun had already hurt her once. He could not give her what she wanted, he could not give her his heart.

"Are you going to tell me yet who this person is you like?" Kira asked, changing the subject off of him.

"Now why would I do that? If I told you then you might go beat that person up, since you are trying to win me over."

"Trying to win you over? Since when have I been doing that?" Kira asked confused.

"That's right. You took me for a romantic night on the beach, with music, food, and um...well it wasn't wine, but close enough. And you said you were going to confess your undying love for me, which you didn't do, probably because I ruined your surprise." Athrun said, moving closer to Kira. Athrun brushed his fingers across Kira's cheek, looking completely serious, although Kira was knew he was joking around. At least he was pretty sure he was.

Kira looked away and blushed. Kira was about to say something else when the doorbell rang. Athrun looked a little disappointed as he walked to answer the door. He had not been expecting anyone else. He stopped and grabbed another towel just in case, since the rain was coming down pretty hard now. Athrun opened the door to an extremely wet Shinn.

"Shinn, are you trying to catch a cold?" Athrun asked as he pulled Shinn inside and handed him the towel he had brought to dry off his hair. "Let me get you some dry clothes to put on."

Athrun led Shinn to the bathroom and ran upstairs to retrieve the clothes.

"Who was it?" Kira asked, as he watched Athrun gathering some clothes.

"Shinn and he is completely soaked." He said then ran back out of the room. Kira sat there looking at the door Athrun had just left from. Kira had noticed how concerned Athrun had been. He frowned slightly as he turned back to the computer.

Athrun knocked on the door then handed the clothes to Shinn. A few minutes later Shinn came out dry. Athrun grabbed the towel and dried his hair more. Shinn did not say anything he just let Athrun do it. He was enjoying the attention that Athrun was giving him.

"Are you warm now or should I make you some coffee or something like that?"

"I'm fine. I'm not cold." Shinn told him.

"Why are you out running around in this weather anyway?"

"I needed to talk to you. I wanted to apologize for making you mad last night."

"Shinn you have heard of a phone haven't you?"

"Not over the phone. To your face. I have to." Shinn said.

Athrun did not understand why Shinn could not have called him, but since that seemed to be the case he had him come in and sit down.

"Last night I made you mad when I asked how you felt about a guy confessing to another guy. I wasn't trying to say anything bad about it. It's just that...It's just that the person I like is a guy. So I wondered if you would have a problem with that. That's why I asked that." Shinn said wanting to clear this part up before he went any further.

"Oh, I'm sorry then. I took the question the wrong way. I thought you were showing your disapproval of it and it made me mad. The truth is the things I told you last night when you were asking for my opinion, those were from my own personal experiences and feelings. Since I have been going through some things like that as well." Athrun said.

Shinn was shocked, Athrun was going through something like this too? So there is already someone he likes. Shinn looked away from Athrun not wanting to show the pain he felt at the thought through his eyes. He had come over here to finally admit his feelings, but he could not do that knowing Athrun already liked someone else. He just could not bear hearing his rejection. Athrun had told Shinn if it was someone he really loved then he would confess, so he must have already done that. That meant it was too late.

"Shinn, I told you that if you really love someone then you have to take the risk of being hurt. I told you that would be a chance I would be willing to take, but I have not told that person either. I have been waiting for the right time. But I don't know when the right time is. Now I feel if I don't say something soon, I might not be able to at all."

"Why would you not be able too?" Shinn asked him.

"If that person has some one they like and end up getting together with them I would not want to interfere."

"I understand."

"So, before that happens, I should confess so that I won't feel regret later on for doing nothing when I had the chance. Even if I will probably be rejected. At least this way that person will know how I feel." Athrun stated.

"Why would anyone reject you? You have all the qualities people look for in another. Smart, kind, friendly, dependable, good looking, need I go on. I don't think anyone would reject you." Shinn told him.

"That doesn't mean I won't be rejected. People like others for different reasons. What draws one person in, doesn't draw others to that person. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I guess so. That is why people like different people."

"Yes. Is that all you came here to talk to me about. If so, I'll borrow Kira's car and drive you home so you don't get sick from being out in the rain more." Athrun asked him.

"No, there is something else." Shinn said queitly. He knew he needed to tell him that he would not be able to move on until he did. "I want to tell you who it is I like."

Athrun sat there not saying anything. Shinn was acting strange and that bothered him. Why did Shinn want to tell him who he liked when he had not even confessed to that person yet? And did he even want to know who it was? A part of him did, but there was also a part that didn't. He felt a slight pain in his heart at the thought. Athrun was confused. He did not understand why he was feeling this way.

"Shinn, you don't have to tell me."

"Yes I do, because it is you." Shinn said barely above a whisper. But it was loud enough for Athrun to hear.

Athrun sat there shocked. He had not expected this. And the statement served to further confuse him. He was happy, yet not at the same time. He thought he knew his feelings and now he was starting to second guess them. Had everything he thought he felt been wrong. He had told Shinn that the heart doesn't lie, but as Shinn had said maybe it can be misunderstood. Had he misunderstood his heart all this time.

Athrun looked away from Shinn, "I feel really confused right now. I don't know what to think. I have had feelings for someone else for a while now, I thought that person was the one I wanted, but now I am not so sure anymore."

"Then think about it and figure it out. I'll wait until you do." Shinn said. "I'll return your clothes later." With that he got up and walked out the door leaving a confused Athrun sitting there.

Shinn had been right, for the most part, all along. He was not the one Athrun had feelings for. He knew from what Athrun had said there was still hope, but he didn't think it would turn out in his favor. He would just have to wait and see. He could not help but wonder who it was that Athrun did like.

X x x

Athrun decided this was not the time to think about things. Kira was still here in his room trying to fix his computer. He should get back up there to him.

"Did Shinn leave?" Kira asked as Athrun walked in the room.

"Yes, I was going to take him home, but he just walked out."

Kira could tell that something was wrong with Athrun. He seemed down, although it looked like he was trying to hide it from Kira.

"You should know that it is no use Athrun."

"What do you mean?"

"You are upset about something, but you are trying to hide that from me. We have been friends for too long for that to work. What happened? Did Shinn say or do something to upset you?" Kira asked.

Athrun sighed, he had not wanted to talk about it just yet. Kira was really concerned about him though. "He just said something that made me realize I need to think about things."

"What did he say?"

Athrun was not sure that he wanted to tell Kira about it, but he also wanted to see how Kira would react to what Shinn said.

"The same thing Lacus told you."

"He likes you?" Kira asked.

"Yes"

"What did you say to that." Kira asked, looking away from Athrun, like he suddenly found the floor more interesting than Athrun's face.

"That I don't know how I feel about that. I feel really confused right now." Athrun sat down on the bed and lowered his head to rest it in his hands. "I have feelings for someone else, but when Shinn said that a part of me felt happy to hear it. What does that mean? Do I like Shinn as well? I just don't know anymore."

Kira felt his heart drop. What was he suppose to do? Now there were two people that Athrun liked. Knowing there was one was hard enough on him, but now there were two. And he only knew who one was. He was going to lose Athrun and that thought hurt a lot. Kira would have to figure out something before it was too late for him. If it wasn't already.

TBC

Oh boy, what is Athrun going to do? Who will he choose? I am interested to know who my readers think Athrun should end up with, Kira or Shinn. Personally I don't mind either one. I am a fan of Asu/Shinn, Asu/Kira, and Kira/Shinn. I don't see why people don't seem to like Asu/Shinn, Shinn in a way is a little like a certain character that Athrun has already been paired with personality wise (both stubborn, and say what is on their mind) I hope I don't get flamed for that, but that is the way I see it, and I didn't say they were completely alike. Anyway please tell me what you think, although I'm not making any promises. Thanks! Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

The Heart Doesn't Lie

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny or any of the characters in this story that appear on those two shows.

For anyone that read my oneshot Defining Family, I wrote a sequel to it. I guess that means it is not really a oneshot. That story is Asu/Kira.

Notes to reviewers:

_kc-animegal- it is probably going to be a few more chapters because Athrun, well he is confused. And I want him to take a little time to think about it. Also I have to work on the other relationships a little. And there are a few things I need to decide, like am I going to have him figure things out before or after the angry eyes thing. _

_Furin-a – thanks for your opinion on the subject._

_Darkmoon Fleur- I am so glad you really like my story. And I thank you for your thoughts._

_Yunih- I am happy about your reviews, and don't worry about errors, I get what you are saying so it's alright. Thanks for your opinion._

_Early-Frosts- I am glad someone can understand what I mean about Shinn and thank you for your opinion._

_On with the story and please read notes at end of chapter._

Oh by the way this is a set up chapter, nothing really exciting, sorry sometimes these things have to be done.

Chapter 16

Fllay bounced the ball a couple of times before throwing it up in the air and hitting it to her team mate, Jen. Jen returned the ball and the rally continued for a few more minutes until the would be point went to Fllay. Would be point because this was only practice and not an actual game. She was at morning tennis practice.

Fllay had been playing tennis for years and was quite good. She was one of only two sophomores chosen for the team. The other one was Jen. They would often practice together. Tennis was probably the only thing she was completely serious about, although she did have fun with it as well. It was her dream to go professional after she graduated and travel around entering competitions. So she trained hard to reach that goal.

After the rally was complete she looked over and saw Sting leaning against the fence watching her. She was not sure how long he had been there, she had been too absorbed in practice. Fllay walked over to the fence to talk to him, wanting to know his reasons for being there.

"Hey. You did pretty good out there. I didn't know you played so well." Sting greeted her.

"Have you ever watched a tennis match before?"

"No, not really my kind of sport. They don't let you tackle people. But I may have to change my mind." Sting told her, smirking.

"Change your mind? Why? Are you going to start playing?"

"No, I'll just watch you play. I think I'll like that better than playing myself." Sting answered, still smirking.

"Whatever. Just don't bother me during practice. I have an important tournament coming up and Coach Gladys won't let me play if she thinks I'm not ready because I didn't practice enough." Fllay said and glanced down at her watch. "I have to go get clean up for class. Bye."

Sting stood there watching her walk off towards the girls locker room before leaving himself. The smirk changed to a smile.

X x x

Kira pulled up to Athrun's house and sat there for a few minutes before getting out. After Athrun had told him about Shinn's feelings and his own confusion nothing else had been said on the subject. Kira was aware that Athrun had things he needed to think about and was afraid to make it worse for him by telling him his own feelings.

Kira was about to get out when the passenger side door open and Athrun got in the car. Athrun looked really tired.

"You didn't sleep very well did you?" Kira asked him.

"No, is it that obvious?" Athrun asked.

"You do look pretty tired. I guess you had a lot going through your head last night."

Athrun nodded and looked out the window. He had barely slept and he didn't feel he was any closer to figuring anything out.

"Well, if you need to talk I am here for you."

"Thanks Kira. You're the best."

Kira smiled, "I know, just don't forget it."

x x x

Cagalli pulled into the driveway and honked. She should probably get out and ring the bell, but she had stayed up late last night talking to Miguel on the phone and was tired. They had been working on an assignment for government that was due today. Miss Badgiruel was pretty strict and known for not accepting late papers.

Lacus opened the door and got in the car.

"Good morning, Cagalli."

"Morning, Lacus."

"Why are you so tired this morning?" Lacus asked her.

"Government paper. I was up late last night working on it with Miguel over the phone."

"Miguel? You two seemed to be spending a lot of time together lately."

"Yeah, well, we're friends." Cagalli said.

"Are you sure that is all? What about Athrun? Do you still like him?" Lacus asked.

"Yes, I'm just tired of waiting on him. Athrun will never get a clue about anything."

"About anything? That's a little harsh Cagalli. I'm sure he is not as clueless as you make him out to be."

"Well, you should know better than anyone since you were his girlfriend for two years. Why did you stay with him that long when you knew he didn't love you? I mean you did know it didn't you?" Cagalli asked.

"Of course I knew. But why is it bad that I stay with him so long. He is a good man, kind, caring, protective, smart, and handsome. Why wouldn't I want to stay with him."

"If he is so great then why did you break up with him?"

"Because I didn't want to keep him from finding the one he loves. If he was still with me he wouldn't be able to do that as freely. He would be afraid of hurting me."

"So you broke up with him because you loved him?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes, haven't you every heard that if you love someone you should set them free."

"And if it's meant to be they'll come back to you. Yeah I have heard that before. Does that mean you have been waiting on him to come back to you all this time, cause I don't think that is going to happen."

"No, I haven't been waiting on him. And if he is so bad then why do you like him?"

"Hmm... good question. I don't know. Maybe I should think about that." Cagalli answered.

"Yes, maybe you should."Lacus said.

"Maybe I'm not the only one who needs to think about things." Cagalli said more to herself than to Lacus. She knew she was not being very nice to Lacus, but she was tired of people getting on her case about Miguel. She could not understand what the big deal was with her spending time with him. They had fun together and she enjoyed talking to him. Was that so wrong? Others seemed to think so.

X x x

"Your boyfriend just passed by." Jet told Shinn, although he was just teasing Shinn again. Jet did not know about Shinn and Athrun's talk the day before.

"Huh, where?" Shinn asked, looking around for Athrun.

"In that car over there. He was with Kira. I wonder why, maybe he likes him and decided to go out with him. They are really close after all. It would not be at all surprising if that turned to love."

Shinn tried to ignored his comments and continued trying to see where they had gone. He didn't want to read to much into it. He knew Athrun's car was in the shop, so that would explain why his best friend had brought him. At least that was what Shinn really wanted to believe was the only reason.

Jet did not notice that Shinn was not paying much attention to him and continued, "I guess you should be worried after all. Why would he want a guy like you when he could have a nice guy like him? I guess he wouldn't."

Jet did not really feel that way, but he knew that Shinn did. He was saying what he thought Shinn would. Shinn looked at Jet wishing he would just be quiet, which seemed just about impossible for him.

"Are you finished yet?" Shinn asked him.

"Almost, I feel so bad for you that you had to fall for someone you have absolutely no chance with. If you were to ever confess he would reject you and then hate you forever. Alright, I think I'm done now." Jet said, looking at Shinn and smirking.

"Good, but you don't have to worry about me anymore. I already confessed. And he doesn't hate me. At least it didn't seem like he did."

Jet's smirk changed into surprise, "You confessed? It is about time. What did he say?"

"He said he was confused about things. I told him to think about it and left. What else could I do? I can't force him to love me, and he said that there was someone else he likes."

"Oh, sorry." Jet said, feeling a little guilty since he had given Shinn a hard time about talking to him.

"Don't be. He hasn't rejected me just yet and even if he does, it feels better that he didn't do it right away." Shinn said.

"Did he say who the other person is?" Jet asked.

"No, I'm not sure I want to know who it is that keeps him from me. Would you want to know?"

"I think so, but maybe not. I would probably wonder what they have I don't and stuff like that. It would be tiresome. Always comparing yourself to them. Maybe it is better not to know, but you might find out eventually anyway."

"I know. Especially if that person likes him too." Shinn said and got out of the car. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. Not to Jet anyway. Shinn walked up to the school and finally saw Kira's car. He could see Athrun talking with Kira, it appeared that they were deep in conversation. Shinn felt a pang of jealousy. Right now Kira had all of Athrun's attention, and Athrun did not even notice him.

He looked away and continued walking up to the school.

X x x

Luna and Meyrin sat in the car talking. This would be Meyrin's first day since Stellar moved away and Luna was worried about her. She knew that Meyrin had other friends, even another best friend, but still it would be hard for her without Stellar since she was so use to them being together.

"Are you going to be okay today?" Luna asked her.

"Yeah, Auel is here and I know he is upset about it too. He liked her, he never told her, but he did like her. So you don't have to worry about me." Meyrin told her and smiled. Meyrin got out of the car to go look for Auel. It did not take her long to find him in the yard.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Auel asked her, concerned.

"I'm alright, how about you."

"Same here. Its not like we will never see her again, just not as often." he said.

"Yeah, that's true. We could make a day trip out of it. That would be fun."

Auel smiled. He had been worried that Meyrin would take this really hard and be depressed about it. He knew she did take it hard, but she was being strong about it. That made him feel better about knowing about it and not telling her.

"I heard she broke things off with Shinn before she left." Meyrin said.

Auel looked at her surprised, "Is that so? Why?"

"I don't know why, she just told me she did." Meyrin looked at him and smiled. "Maybe all hope is not gone for you."

"Yeah, maybe. What about you?" Auel asked. Auel was aware of Meyrin's feelings for a certain blue haired guy, just like she knew of his for Stellar.

"I don't know, I guess I just don't want to worry about that right now. My love is one sided. It will probably always be. But you have a chance to change yours."

"We'll see. Right now lets just take care of each other." He said.

Meyrin nodded and the two walked off into the school. The bell would be ringing soon.

X x x

Kira was sitting with Lacus and Cagalli under the big tree at lunch. The three were waiting for the rest of the group to show up. Lacus and Cagalli had sat away from each other making Kira worry that something had happen between them. He was afraid to ask though. He knew how his sister could be when she was mad. And even though everyone thought Lacus was just a sweet girl, Kira knew she could also be scary when she was in a bad mood. So he chose to remain silent hoping that someone else would join them soon.

"Where is everyone else?" Nicol asked as he sat down.

"I don't know." Kira answered.

Nicol looked around and sensed the tension between the two girls, but like Kira chose not to ask questions. He wasn't really looking to die today.

Milly arrived soon after and noticed her two friends were not talking to each other, being their best friend she decided to ask about it.

"What is going on with you two?"

"Nothing." Cagalli answered.

"Don't lie to me, there is obviously something. So what is it?" Milly said.

"We just had a little disagreement about men is all." Lacus said.

"Care to elaborate?" Milly asked.

Lacus sighed, "I asked about Miguel and she started being mean. Talking about my relationship with Athrun."

At this Kira starting listening. He did not understand why Cagalli would bring up Athrun and Lacus' relationship. He wondered if Lacus still had feelings for Athrun, they had been together for a long time. They had only broken up during the summer, so the feelings were probably still there, even if she did say she likes Kira now. He couldn't help but wonder if Athrun had decided he did like Lacus, he did say there was someone that he liked. Maybe he realized it after they broke up. Kira was starting to get very worried.

"I just asked why she stayed with him for so long when she knew he did not love her. It was a genuine question." Cagalli said.

"That does sound a little mean Cagalli, like you were rubbing it in." Milly said.

"What? Is it my fault that man can't seem to love anyone. There are a lot of girls who like he, and he acts like he doesn't even know. He just doesn't care about anyone is what I am starting to think."

"Cagalli that is not true. He does care about others, maybe too much. He doesn't want to hurt anyone." Kira said.

"Well for not wanting to hurt anyone he sure does a good job of it. Come to think of it, you are the same as he is." Cagalli said and got up and walked away. The rest of them just let her go, knowing it would be no use going after her now.

X x x

"Where are we going Yzak?" Dearka asked his boyfriend, who was leading him into the garden that hardly anyone ever went into.

"You will see when we get there. Just trust me, okay."

"Okay."

They continued to walk for a little while following the main path. Dearka noticed there were a few side paths but Yzak did not go down any of those. Finally the seemed to reach the end of the path and Dearka was amazed.

"Wow, I never knew this was here." He said looking around at the fountain and all the flowers. He had to admit it was a pretty sight.

"This is where I first met Ari. That is not why I brought you here though. I like it here, it's nice, so I wanted to share it with you." Yzak told him.

Dearka smiled at him, "Yeah it is nice. It will be a great place to have our lunch, just the two of us."

"That was also the idea." Yzak told him, smiling back.

They sat in front of the fountain and had a quiet lunch together. No one else came into the garden while they were there, so they did not have to try to be discreet about being together. They had decided that for the time being they would keep their relationship a secret. Their friends knew and that was all. They wanted it to stay that way for a while. There was not any other guy couples at the school so they weren't sure how people would react. They did not really care what others would think, they just didn't want to mess with it right now, so early in their relationship. The decision had been mutual.

X x x

Cagalli had decided to take a walk around after she left her friends to clear her head and calm down. While walking she ran into Athrun, who was also taking a walk. Cagalli noticed Athrun looked pretty bad.

"Are you okay, Athrun? You don't look so good." She asked.

Athrun had been lost in thought and had not noticed Cagalli walking towards him. Surprised he looked over at her.

"I'm okay, just tired. I didn't sleep much last night. I have a lot on my mind."

Cagalli felt bad, even if she had griped about him, she did still care about him. She had just been in a bad mood herself.

"Want to talk about it. That might help." She asked.

Athrun sighed, "I like someone, have for a while. I thought I had my feelings all figured out, but then someone else confessed to me and now I am confused about what I really feel. I think I might like two people and that is bad. But I don't know, maybe I just think I might like the second one because I don't know how the first one feels. Or maybe I really do like them both."

Cagalli was floored, here she was thinking maybe he could not like anyone and she finds out he might like two people. Cagalli reached over and put her hand on his back trying to give him support.

"What does your heart say? Which one does it feel stronger for? Only you can answer that, and it might not be easy to answer. I'm sorry I can't help more, I would really like too, but I can't see inside your heart."

Athrun smiled at her, "I know, thanks. I appreciate you being here, trying to help me."

x x x

"Back with the first" the voice said over the phone.

"Right, soon." the call was ended.

"What will be the outcome of all of this, even I don't know." The voice said to no one and walked away from the scene playing out.

TBC

I know Cagalli was being mean, and I am sorry. There are reasons for it, I think. I need these few chapters to set up for the end of the story, which isn't happing yet (I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but I would say at least 20 chapters, since I have already written 18.)

I would also like to apologize in advance because the next chapter is a little like this one, except Kira and Athrun are not in it, and Shinn is only a little and that was for my amusement pretty much. But as I have said I have already done chapter 18 and that focuses on Kira and Athrun, most of it is Athrun. There are a few other characters that show up but it is all about those two. All in all I think you will enjoy the chapter.

Alright now I have decided to talk. So if you don't want to know who the main couple will end up being before it is revealed story wish you might want to stop reading this.

_When I first started this story I wasn't sure which one Athrun would end up with. Then I planned on it being a Asu/Shinn story, Shinn needs more Asu, Kira love. But reviewers were hoping for a Asu/Kira story, which I had never completely ruled out. I have tried to stay a couple of chapters past what I have posted so I rewrote, more like I had 2 slightly different versions, of chapter 14, 15, and 16. The original leading to Shinn and the other where I was pretty much able to go either way. (In the original Athrun actually confesses to Shinn before he has a chance too in chapter 15.) Anyway, it looks like this will be Asu/Kira. Don't anyone feel bad that I changed my story, either way was alright with me. This just means you have to wait a little longer for them to get together._


	17. Chapter 17

The Heart Doesn't Lie

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny or most of the characters in this story. Also, I don't own the game Scrabble, well I might own a copy of it, but I don't own the copywrite or whatever. Nor do I own the song Emotion that Meer sings in the show. I am sorry if this chapter is a little shorter, and not very exciting, but there are things that must be done.

Notes to reviewers:

_M- Thank you for reading and reviewing. Was Athrun serious when he was talking to Kira about the date? He was like half joking but he would not have minded, probably even been happy if that had been the case. (Since I have said this will be Asu/Kira, yes Kira is the other)_

_Yunih- Thank you for your kind words. Hopefully I won't be uploading slower, unless I keep have problems with my brain freezing up on me, in other words writer's block._

_Darkmoon Fleur- Thank you and you are good. That's all I am going to say._

_Kc-animegal- I have actually considered that about Shinn but haven't really decided yet. I did leave an option open for me to do with him as you will see in this chapter. _

_Infinite sky – I know, I thought this as well, but maybe for this story Kira makes more sense. I'm glad you like my story. It will be a few more chapters before you find out who angry eyes is. _

_Furin-a – yeah I guess their problems are love, but in a few chapters, say 21, they are going to have a different problem. That is the chapter things with angry eyes starts to play out. And this story will turn more serious. For a little while anyway._

_And for anyone familiar with Kingdom Hearts, I used the Riku in Kingdom Hearts 2 as my model for Jet, because well, he's hot._

Chapter 17

Rusty and Sting decided to have lunch away from the rest of their friends today. They wanted to meet up with Luna and Fllay. They walked around the yard until they found the girls with Mia.

"Care if we join you?" Rusty asked. Before anyone had a chance to answer Sting sat down next to Fllay.

"What are you doing Friday night?" Sting asked Fllay.

"I don't know yet. There is a senior by the name of Craig that has been asking me out, I was thinking I might say yes."

"Craig? Craig who?" Sting asked getting slightly angry.

"Craig Jacobs."

"That guy? Why would you want to go out with him?"

"Why not? It's not like I am going out with anyone else and he is good looking."

"So go out with me instead. You will have more fun with me."

"Says you. Your idea of fun is destroying things. That is not my idea of fun."

"I won't destroy anything when you're with me, unless you want to. If you would like for our second date we can go out with Rusty and Luna here, a double date."

"Our second date? What about our first date?"

Sting smirked, "That would have been the party at the beach. You had fun that night didn't you?"

Fllay half glared at him, "Fine, but only if Luna and Rusty are going."

"How did I get dragged into this?" Luna asked.

"Ah, come on. Go on a date with me, the four of us, alright?" Rusty said smiling at her sweetly.

Luna looked surprised, she had never seen him smile like that. It was cute. "Alright, I'll go."

"Great." Rusty said.

X x x

Nicol and Mia sat in music class after lunch. Azreal had left the class as a self study for the day because he had an important meeting to get to. That was fine with the class, they were grateful to be able to get a break from the strange teacher.

Nicol and Mia sat at the piano in the other room off of the main class room. They were working on writing a song together. Mia had already written most of the lyrics to the song and Nicol had agreed to help with the music arrangement. The song was titled 'Emotion.' It was going to be faster than Nicol was use to, but he was up for the challenge of doing something different.

"Let's speed it up a little here." Mia said pointing to an area on the sheet in front of them.

Nicol made some adjustments and started playing the new part. "Like that?"

"Yes, that is better. I don't want this song to be slow like Lacus'."

"Is Lacus doing a song for the show as well?"

"I'm not sure, but knowing her probably." Mia told him.

The show they were talking about was an anniversary show the school would be putting on right before they left for break in December. It would be the schools 25th anniversary this year. Anyone could sign up to perform in it, so Mia had decided to participate.

"Well it is not a competition, so don't worry about if she will be singing too. Your song will be a different style than her's, I'm sure, since she always sings slow songs."

"I know, I just don't want to hear everyone say afterwards that her's was the best and that mine was no good." Mia said.

"I'm sure that won't happen. We will work hard to make this a great song." Nicol said, smiling at her.

Mia smiled back, "Yeah, you're right. Now let's get back to work."

"Yes, ma'am"

x x x

"Cagalli still hasn't talked to you?" Milly asked Lacus as they sat at Joe's after school.

"I haven't seen her since lunch." Lacus stated then took a bite of her peach pie.

"I saw her in government, she didn't say anything though. It looked like she had a lot on her mind." Milly said.

Lacus did not say anything to this. She had no idea what was going on with Cagalli. The three of them had been best friends for years and she had never said anything like that to either of them before. She did not get a chance to think on it long because the door opened and they were soon joined by a couple of their other friends.

"Hello ladies, how are you today?" Heine asked. He sat down in the seat opposite Milly and smiled at her. Miguel sat down in the other open seat at the table.

"We are fine, and you?" Lacus answered.

"Just great." Heine said.

"Cagalli is not with the two of you today?" Miguel asked.

"Ah, no we had a little bit of a fight earlier and we haven't spoken since." Lacus said.

"A fight? I didn't think you three had fights." Miguel said.

"We don't usually, but probably everybody does every once in a while." Milly said.

"Is everything going to be alright?" Heine asked, concerned.

"I'm sure it will be, we just need a little time to cool off, so does Cagalli." Lacus said. She was tempted to ask Miguel about his relationship with Cagalli, but thought better of it. That would probably just upset her friend again.

"So Milly, how are you doing?" Heine asked her.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Milly was unsure about his question since he had already asked how the girls were doing.

"Because of Dearka and Yzak, I mean. Dearka and you were getting closer, he even told you he liked you. And now he is with Yzak."

"I'm fine with that, we were only friends. It's good that he can be with someone that feels the same way he does." Milly said. She wasn't hurt about what had happened. She only saw Dearka as a friend, nothing more. She was glad that it happened before she had a chance to maybe develop feelings for him.

"Miguel, I heard about your car. Any ideas who did it yet." Lacus said.

Miguel looked up and Lacus saw a quick flash of anger in his eyes. "Not really, we think it may be the same person who was messing with Athrun, but we didn't get a chance to talk to him today."

"We thought he would meet us at lunch to talk about it, but he never showed." Heine said.

"He didn't show at our usual spot either, we were there and we didn't see him all lunch." Milly said.

"Hmm... I wonder where he was." Heine said. The others just looked at him and shrugged.

X x x

Yzak sat on the bleachers outside after school watching his boyfriend playing soccer. Dearka plays as a fullback on the team. Also on the team are Jet as goalie, Rusty as center, and Sting as a forward. There would be a game on Saturday and the team was having practices longer than normal this week.

Yzak glanced down at his watch and sighed when he realized there was still 30 minutes of practice left. He was hungry and wanted to leave, but not without Dearka.

"Think they'll win on Saturday?" came a voice from behind him. Yzak looked up and saw Ari smiling at him.

"Of course, they have Dearka on the team. How could they lose?"

Ari giggled, "Not at all bias are we?"

"No, not at all." Yzak said and smirked. Sure he was bias, weren't most people of their loved ones.

"I'm glad that things worked out between the two of you." she said, smiling at him.

"Ari, thanks for what you did that night." Yzak said, turning back to face the field. Thank you wasn't something he was good at saying, but he felt he should think her. It had been because of her that he had finally figured out his feelings, and that he didn't leave the party completely after his confession.

"You're welcome." Ari said and looked back to the field.

"What are you doing down here anyway?" Yzak asked her.

Ari shrugged slightly, "There is someone on the team that has peaked my interest. And before you ask, I'm not telling you who, and I didn't say I liked the person."

Yzak looked at her trying to figure out what she was talking about. He shrugged and turned back to watching the practice, or actually Dearka, decided to give up trying to figure Ari out.

x x x

"That is not how you spell omnipotent, Auel." Meyrin said as she looked down at the board where Auel had spelled the word omnepotent. They were at Meyrin's house playing Scrabble. Stellar was suppose to call later and they both wanted to be there when she did. But they were bored, so Scrabble it was.

"Of course it is." Auel said.

"No it isn't, look it up. It is spelled o-m-n-i-p-o-t-e-n-t. You put an e in instead of an i."

"Picky, picky. Alright I'll pick my letters back up."

"Well you have to spell the words right or it doesn't count." Meyrin said.

Auel picked the letters he had placed down up and before they could continue the phone rang. Meyrin grabbed the phone that she had brought in the room with them earlier.

"Hello!"

"Hey, Mey. How's it going?" Stellar asked. Meyrin smiled big and Auel knew who it was on the phone.

"Alright I guess, but we miss you already. How is everything there? Have you started your new school yet?"

"I miss you guys too. Everything is okay. Yeah, I started school today. It felt weird not having you with me all day. I guess it will take a while to get use too."

"Yeah, same here. Did you make any new friends yet?"

"I met a few people, Crot, Shani, and Orga, they seemed okay. A little weird though, but okay. Maybe I will become friends with them. They won't be able to replace you and Auel though."

"I'm glad you met some new people, just don't forget about us." Meyrin said a little sad.

"Of course not Mey. That is not possible."

"Stellar, you didn't tell me why you ended things with Shinn. I thought you two agreed that a long distance relationship would be okay." Meyrin asked.

"We did. It is just that I know he also likes someone else, I just want him to figure out his feelings. If we are going to be together then I want to be the only one he feels that way for."

"Oh, so there is a chance you might get back together?"

"Yeah, maybe. That depends on him. I would like that, if I can be the only one." Stellar said.

The girls stayed on the phone a while longer and then Auel talked to Stellar. Meyrin felt bad that she had encouraged Auel when she did not know the whole situation. She did not want him to get hurt because of what she had said. Auel ended the call after they had talked to her for about an hour and a half. He looked at Meyrin and noticed she was looking at him with a guilty look on her face.

"I know, she still likes him. Don't worry Mey, you didn't do anything wrong." he said and smiled.

"I encouraged you."

"So, I don't see that as being wrong. Everything will be fine, wait and see." Auel said with the smile still on his face. Meyrin had no choice but to smile back and believe him.

X x x

"Man, I hate science. Rey help me with this please." Shinn said as he moved his book in front of his friend.

"No, that's easy. You just don't want to do it yourself." Rey told him, moving the book away from him.

"Ah, come on Rey. I asked nicely." Shinn said.

"You didn't ask, you told. And the answer is still no. Look it up, it is in the book."

Shinn glared at Rey and started to look through the book for the answer. He knew Rey would not change his mind. Shinn found the answer he was looking for a few minutes later, wrote it down and slammed the book closed.

"Done. Finally. Now I can play Gundam Battle Assault. I almost beat all of the story lines now." Shinn got up and turned on the game.

"Don't you have anything better to do than play that game. Like those things could ever exist. Giant robot like weapons piloted by people."

"That would be cool, I would love to pilot one. I would be an ace pilot. One of the elite."

"Right, and I am the Easter bunny. Shinn you would be a terrible pilot. And there is no way you would be an ace or an elite."

"Sure I would. I would be the star of the show and take down all the enemies. People would be in awe of my power and ability. They would say things like, 'I have never seen anything like that before' and 'Thanks to Shinn we are saved'."

"You have quite an imagination Shinn. Let me guess next you are going to say you would receive awards and special honors for being so good. And you would be given the best suit they have to give you." Rey said.

"Yep. Hey you could be a pilot with me, and get that stuff too." Shinn stated.

"I feel so lucky you are willing to share the spotlight with me." Rey said sarcastically.

"I said you could pilot, I'd still be the star of the show." Shinn said.

"I bet you would let Athrun co-star with you." Rey said, he could not help but tease Shinn.

"Sure, because he is star material." Shinn said playing along.

"And I'm not?" Rey said hurt.

"No way, you're just supporting character material. Maybe even a bad guy." Shinn said and started laughing.

Rey turned away growing tired of the conversation they were having, he also did not like what Shinn was saying. He could be the star, why did he have to be the bad guy or a supporting character? The way Shinn said it he would be the guy leading the other people down the wrong path, maybe with manipulation. Isn't that how it usually worked, make them think they were in the right, when they weren't. He would show Shinn he would redeem himself in the end.

TBC

Sorry there are a few chapters here that don't seem to have much point but are setting things up for later, that was the purpose. There was no real point to that last part with Shinn and Rey. Other than putting Rey back in the story, and I just couldn't seem to resist. It was just for fun and made me laugh when I was typing it.

I know this chapter wasn't very good, but hopefully I make up for that in the next chapter. And unless I change it the one after that as well. So, as always, please review and tell me what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

The Heart Doesn't Lie

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny or most of the characters in this story

Notes: To make up for the lack of Kira or Athrun in the last couple of chapters, here is a chapter that revolves around the two. And there is a nice little part in it. Hope you enjoy.

Notes to reviewers:

_kc-animegal- Thanks, I'm glad someone thought that was funny, it was fun to write._

_Furin-a -I know I don't write a lot about the whole school aspect of the story, but I don't think I could do that very well. _

_Yunih-Thanks, I'm happy you thought it wasn't so bad. And no I don't get bored with 'I like it' or 'Continue soon' that is encouraging. _

Chapter 18

Athrun walked into his house and placed his keys on the hook by the door. It had been a long day and he was tired. Really tired, so tired that he had failed to notice the extra car in the drive way.

"You're late." a voice said with a trace of anger in it. Athrun looked up to see his father walking into the foyer from the living room. "You should have been home right after school."

Athrun had completely forgotten his parents would be back today, only for a short while though. On the days they were expected to return he was suppose to get home immediately so they could have 'family time' as his parents like to put it.

"I'm sorry. I needed to do something after school." he was not sure if he should tell his dad he had to go pick up his car from the shop. His father would get mad at what had happened to the car.

"What was so important that you had to be late on the day we would be coming home? This better be good, Athrun." Patrick said.

Athrun decided he better not lie about it, that would just make things worse when his father found out the truth. And he would find out, Patrick was good at that. Plus he, Patrick, would be the one paying for the repairs.

"I had to get my car out of the shop." Athrun told him, sighing.

"What was wrong with your car. It was in perfect condition when we left. Did you get in a wreck or something?"

"A wreck, who was in a wreck? Oh goodness Athrun, was it you? Were you hurt? Oh I should have been here to take care of my hurt baby, but..." Lenore said, walking in to the foyer only catching the last part of the conversation. She pulled Athrun to her in a motherly hug.

Athrun interrupted her, "No mom, I wasn't in a wreck. No one was in a wreck."

"Then what happen to your car to require it to be in the shop?" his father asked.

Athrun explained to his parents what had happened to the car. He also decided he better tell them about the computer while he was at it. He had found out a long time ago that it was better to tell his father sooner rather than later.

Patrick sighed, "So not only your car, but your computer as well. These are not cheap things, Athrun."

"Now dear, don't blame Athrun, he had nothing to do with what happened. It wasn't his fault." Lenore said, trying to calm the man down. Patrick could have quite a temper at times.

"Kira is looking at my computer to see if there is anything he can do." Athrun told his parents.

"See he has already done tings to try to fix the problems. If anyone can fix the computer it will be Kira." his mom said.

"Then we will talk about this more later. Go get changed for dinner." Patrick said dismissing Athrun.

After Athrun had went upstairs to change his parents went back into the living room to wait for him. Lenore sat down on the couch next to where her husband had already sat. Both looked concerned. Their jobs kept them away from home a good part of the time. Even now, Patrick would be leaving again tomorrow afternoon. Lenore would be able to stay a couple of days longer, then she would be off again as well.

"Who would do such a thing? I wonder if the same person person did both things?" Lenore said, frowning at the thought someone was out to harm her baby. Athrun was her only child, although Kira was like a son to her as well, since the two boys have always been close.

Patrick sat there quiet, deep in thought. He couldn't understand how someone had been able to get past the security system to get into the house. What about the alarm on the car? Either Athrun had failed to set both or someone knew what they were doing. He was betting it was the second one. Athrun always set the alarms.

"Dear, please tell me what you are thinking." Lenore said.

Patrick looked up at his wife. He could see the worry written all over her face. He didn't like seeing that. He had worked so hard to keep his family safe. He had installed the security system for the sole purpose of keeping their son safe when they were away on business, which was often. They were gone so much that they did not want to always intrude on others by asking if Athrun could stay with them. Athrun was old enough and responsible enough to take care of himself and stay home alone.

Patrick explained to his wife his thoughts on all of this. She looked down understanding what he was saying, because she had these thoughts too.

"I'm ready to go." Athrun said coming into the living room after changing for dinner. His parents looked up at him.

"Athrun sit down, I want to talk to you." Patrick said. Athrun obeyed his father and sat down.

"Has anything else happened that you haven't told us about yet?" Patrick asked his son.

Athrun sat quietly thinking about what he should tell them. He did not want to worry his parents, but it seemed to late for that. He decided to just tell them everything that had happened from the haunted house, their own house, and Miguel's car.

"We, my friends and I, think all of this was done by the same person, although we don't have any proof to say that." Athrun said.

Patrick sat there taking in all that Athrun had told him. He wanted to be able to dismiss this as nothing more than a teenage prank. But something inside of him would not let him. And that worried him even more.

"I think for the time being, after your mother leaves in a few days, you should stay somewhere else."

"What? I don't need a baby sitter." Athrun did not like this one bit. He had been staying by himself for a while now and was just fine. He liked staying by himself.

"Think of how worried your mother will be after finding out about all of this." Patrick said, not wanting to admit that he would be worried as well. "It will just be until we get to the bottom of this."

"Athrun I would feel much better knowing you were staying somewhere else. It is hard enough on me always leaving you here by yourself under normal circumstances." Lenore said.

"But..." Athrun tried to say something.

"I'm sure Kira would not mind you staying with him. It would be just like old times. I will call his mother and ask her before I leave." she said in a tone that let him know he had no say in the matter.

"Fine, I'll stay with Kira." Athrun said.

"Good. Now that this is all settled, it is time to go to dinner." Lenore said, standing up and walking out the door. Patrick and Athrun followed her.

X x x

Kira look over the pieces of Athrun's computer he had brought home. It did not appear that the hard drive had been damaged in the attack. Athrun would have to replace the case and several other things, but the hard drive with the history project should be fine. He had tried to call Athrun but all he had gotten was his voice mail.

"Kira, can I come in?" Cagalli said from the door.

"Yeah, come in."

"Is that Athrun's computer?" she asked looking over the mess he was working on.

"Yes, I think the hard drive is okay. And that was what he seemed to be the most worried about, since that is where his history project is."

"That's good. He'll be happy to hear that."

"Yeah, I can understand. Knowing him, he probably had most of it done already." Kira said.

Cagalli nodded, "Don't you have a project you are working on as well?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean my drama project? Yes, but it is almost done since we are working in groups."

"Oh."

"Is there something you needed?" Kira asked her, noticing she looked rather upset.

"I wanted to say I am sorry about what I said earlier. I was wrong about Athrun, he is not that way just like you said he wasn't. And neither are you."

"What brought this on? You usually don't apologize so quickly."

"I ran into Athrun after leaving all of you at lunch. He was pretty messed up. Really confused. He told me a little about what he was going through. Then I understood what you had said. He really doesn't want to hurt anyone."

Kira looked at her and saw the softness of her expression.

"I felt bad for him. He seems to be in pain not knowing what to do. Not really knowing what he feels, and for who. But I didn't know what to say to him to help him."

"I know, I didn't either. I hate that too. He is my best friend and I should be able to help him with anything. But all I could really do was listen as he talked." Kira said.

"I guess, sometimes that is all we can do is listen. There are things people have to figure out for themselves no matter how much we want to help them." Cagalli said.

"Yeah. I guess so. I just hate to see him in pain."

"Of course you do. Who likes seeing their best friend in pain?" Cagalli said. She did not know that Kira's feelings for Athrun were stronger than friendship.

"Yeah, no one does." Kira replied quietly, looking down. Athrun was not the only one feeling pain and confusion from all of this. Kira was too. He himself did not know what to do, if he should tell Athrun his feelings and risk causing him further confusion. He just could not bring himself to do that. The last thing he wanted to do was cause Athrun more pain. So he would keep quiet. That was all he could do.

"Kira are you alright?" Cagalli asked.

Kira looked up and gave her a soft smile, "Yes, I'm fine." He lied not wanting to tell her the truth. "I should get back to work on this. The sooner Athrun gets it back, the better for him."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later. I should go call Lacus and apologize to her as well." she said and left the room.

X x x

Athrun walked into his room and collapsed on the bed. His family had returned from their night out about 20 minutes ago. They had had a nice dinner in his mother's favorite restaurant, then after wards she wanted to go to a nearby store to 'pick up a few things' is what she said. They had spent almost two hours there. Then she wanted to go for a drive by the coast. They were finally able to return home after that. Now Athrun was tired. He looked at his cell phone to see if he had missed any calls when he had been with his parents. He always turned if off when they had their family nights since they didn't get to spend time together all that often. Plus he knew it would make his father mad if he didn't.

After checking his voice mail he dialed the number of his best friend. Kira answered on the second ring.

"Hello." Kira said.

"You called." Athrun said.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you that I think your hard drive is alright. Can't say the same for just about every thing else though."

"Okay, thanks. I'll tell my parents, see what they want to do about it."

"Oh, they're home?"

"Yes, that's why I didn't answer when you called. I was out with them." Athrun said. Kira knew about what happened when Athrun's parents came home.

"How long are they staying?"

"Dad is leaving tomorrow, mom is staying a few days. I told them what happened with my car and everything else."

"What did they say?"

"They want me to stay with you after mom leaves again. They don't want me staying by myself until this is all cleared up. So do you mind if I stay with you?"

Did he mind? Did he mind that the guy he loves is going to be staying with him? No, he didn't mind, he was happy about it.

"No, I don't mind. You know you are always welcome here, Athrun." Kira answered, trying to hide the excitement he was feeling at the thought.

"Thanks. I owe you." Athrun said. "Hey you think we can talk more tomorrow? I'm pretty tired right now."

"Sure, see you tomorrow."

Athrun hung up the phone and turned over. He felt to tired to even get out of bed to change. It did not take long until he was in a deep sleep.

_Athrun looked up to see soft lavender eyes looking down at him. He was amazed at the emotions he saw running through those eyes. Such gentleness, such love. He was so lost in those eyes that he did not notice them getting closer, until he felt soft lips on his own. He was pulled from those eyes as they closed. He closed his eyes in return. The feel of the lips now held his attention. They felt so soft and gentle. The lips broke apart, a tongue coming out and slightly lapping at his bottom lip. He opened his own lips to allow said tongue entrance. Their tongues dance a dance full of passion. Only ending the dance to get air and then plunging themselves back into the dance once more._

_While the kiss continued, Athrun felt fingers running lightly over his body. Up his arms and neck, tracing his jaw and ear, before finally coming to run through his hair. The fingers griped his hair lightly and proceed to deepen the kiss once again. Athrun felt like he was in heaven, never wanting this to end. Everywhere the fingers had touched tingled with pleasure. The lips broke free from his once again and Athrun felt a loss. He felt like a part of him had just left. But that feeling disappeared as the lips found their way to his neck, placing small kisses there. The lips, the tongue running up his neck and jaw to his ear. Athrun let out a moan he did not know was in him. And another as the lips kissed, then nibbled on his ear, all the while the soft breath of the lips owner blowing in his ear. _

"_Kira" he gasped out, not wanting the pleasurable assault against him to end. _

"_Athrun" he heard whispered in his ear. That alone enough to send shivers down him, which Kira seemed to notice. "Athrun, Athrun, Athrun" he repeated over and over in his ear slightly licking it as he did. This brought another moan from Athrun._

"_Kira, I love you." He whispered as Kira brought his lips back to Athrun's in order to capture another kiss. Only stopping long enough to comment._

"_I love you too, Athrun."_

Athrun woke up to the alarm blaring at him. He turned it off and laid back down. He thought about the dream he had just had. The dream had felt so real. He had been with Kira, and he had said he loved him. What's more, Kira had said he loved him too. He was a little surprised at how aggressive Kira had been in the dream, but he had like it. He felt disappointed that it had just been a dream. He wanted it to be real. 'I will be staying with Kira soon, maybe my dream can become real.' he thought smiling to himself.

Was that what he wanted, for a dream like that to become real? With Kira? What about Shinn? Athrun closed his eyes and tried to played back the dream in his head, replacing Kira with Shinn. He did this for the first part of the dream and then opened his eyes. It had not been the same. The feeling in his heart was not there. He did not want that kind of scenario with Shinn, only Kira.

X x x

Kira waited for his friend outside on the lawn before school. He looked up in time to see his blue haired beauty getting closer to him. 'My blue haired beauty?' Kira smiled at the thought.

"Morning" Kira greeted him.

"Morning."

"I went a head and talk to my mom this morning about you staying with us. She said that would be fine. Actually she seemed pretty happy about you coming to stay with us for a while. I know she has never been to happy about you always staying by yourself."

"I know. She worries about me just like my own mother does." Athrun said looking a little guilty. It was bad enough his own parents worried, and yes he knew his father worried too even if he didn't admit it, but it made it worse that Kira's parents worried as well.

"But you are going to have to stay in my room. She has the guest room in shambles doing some redecorating." Kira said, happy about this news. Not only would Athrun be staying at his house, but in his room too.

"Oh, alright." Athrun said, happy he would be staying in Kira's room, with him. Not that either one was telling the other they were happy about this. But they both had ideas about the time they would be spending together.

"You seem to be in a better mood today." Kira said.

"Yeah, I was able to sleep last night, and I had a pretty good dream." Athrun said without really thinking.

"A good dream, huh. What about?" Kira said, and Athrun was sure that was a smirk on Kira's face.

"Um... I'm not telling. Maybe I'll tell you about it some other time." Athrun said looking away to hid the slight blush on his face.

"But anyway, I have the answers I was looking for now, concerning the whole liking two people thing. Well maybe not all the answers, but I do understand which one I truly want to be with. Not having that tearing at me puts me in a better mood." But maybe it shouldn't he still had to answer Shinn's confession.

Athrun had been really confused, but after that dream he knew that it was Kira, the one he has had feelings towards for a while now, that has his heart. Problem is he hasn't told Kira this and has no idea how Kira feels. But he will deal with that when he gets there. First he has to answer Shinn.

Kira smiled at him, "I glad you figured things out. I didn't like seeing you in pain like that."

Athrun returned the smile, "I know, thanks for being there for me."

"Of course, I would be. I can't just abandon you in your time of need. If I did that what kind of friend would I be?"

Athrun's heart sank a little at the word friend, 'I'll work on that while I am staying with him.' he thought smiling.

"Oh, mom said she is leaving Friday afternoon." Athrun told him.

"Okay, so you will be coming Friday then?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I let mom know." Kira said as the two walked into the school. The bell would be ringing soon.

X X x x

At lunch Athrun went looking for Shinn. Shinn and him had been friends for a while. He cared for the younger man, he just did not feel the same way Shinn did. And he could not leave Shinn believing there was a chance for the two of them.

"Shinn, hey, can I talk to you?" Athrun asked after finding Shinn with Rey.

Shinn looked up, an uneasy look on his face. "Alright."

Shinn felt his heart speed up in nervousness, he was sure Athrun was coming to answer his confession to him. And he was not sure he was ready for it. Athrun had told him he liked someone else and was confused, but what if Athrun had decided he wanted to be with that other person? Then he would be rejected. Could he handle that? He would have to, like he had told Jet, he can't force Athrun to love him.

"Look Shinn, I'm..." Athrun stopped, looking away. This was harder than he thought it would be.

"You're what? Rejecting me? Athrun... can't you understand how I feel about you. Does this other person love you like I do?" He would have to handle it, but that didn't mean he could not fight for him a little longer.

Athrun looked at Shinn stunned. There was a pained look in Shinn's eyes, one that made Athrun feel guilty for putting it there. He did not want to hurt Shinn, but it would not be fair to either one of them if he accepted him when someone else had his heart.

"Shinn, I do understand how you feel, but those feelings you have for me I have for someone else. Would you really want to be with me knowing that? I don't know how how this person feels yet, I wanted to answer you first. But even if I don't know what will happen I can't just forget it. I have to try."

Shinn reached for Athrun's hand. "Why? Why do you have to risk it when I am right here. I can make you happy. And if it confused you when I confessed then there must be something there for me. Why can't you give that a try. You spoke of having regrets, but who is to say this won't be your regret later in life, 'If only I had given Shinn a chance'."

Athrun looked down, "I'm sorry Shinn. I am. But I can't."

"Because you care about that person to much?" Shinn said and dropped Athrun's hand. Athrun looked at him. The answer to Shinn's question in his eyes.

Shinn smiled softly causing Athrun to look away once more. "I had to try. I didn't want to have any regrets."

Athrun looked back at Shinn and watched him turn and walk away. Even though Shinn had pretty much expected that it still hurt. And even if he didn't want them he could feel tears coming, and he did not want Athrun to see them.

A little ways across the yard sat Kira. He was concerned by what he had just seen. He did not know what Athrun had just told Shinn. Athrun had told him he figured out his feelings, but he did not actually tell him what he had decided. For all Kira knew, Athrun might have just told Shinn he liked him too. Shinn had smiled and held on to Athrun's hand, from what Kira could tell. Kira had to wonder if his chance had just flown out the window.

TBC

Okay, about the scene between Athrun and Shinn, I wasn't just trying to cause Shinn pain. I don't know that I really accomplished it, but I wanted him to have a harder time with the rejection than any of my other characters have. Hence he was trying to change Athrun's mind. I wanted this because I think I played out his feelings more than like say Fllay's. With Kira Fllay was possessive of him, but I didn't show that she had some deeper love for him, unlike Shinn, where I did. Now Lacus is a different story, but she is Lacus so of course she will handle things well. Anyway, as I said I don't know that I really accomplish what I wanted too, but that was what I was going for.

I hope you enjoyed Athrun's dream. It holds a hint for the future of their relationship. Please read and review.


	19. Chapter 19

The Heart Doesn't Lie

Disclaimer: Although I, along with a lot of other people, wish I own them, I do not. GS/GSD and the characters belong to someone else.

Note:

_Darkmoon Fleur- Thank you, I'm happy you liked chap. 17 and 18. _

_M- Thanks. I like the dream part too. _

_Furin-a -I am a little confused, not really sure if you liked the chapt or not. _

Chapter 19

"I saw Athrun talking to you at lunch today." Jet said to Shinn. The two were sitting in Jet's living room. Jet lived in a small house a few doors down from Shinn. It had one bedroom, a kitchen that you could barely turn around in, and a living room that wasn't much bigger than the bedroom. There was not much furniture and the walls were also bare. A person would have a hard time believing someone really lived there. This was Shinn's first time inside.

"Yeah, I talked to him."

"Well, did he answer you?"

Shinn looked over at Jet and nodded. Jet could tell by the look on Shinn's face that Athrun had rejected him.

"Sorry, man. I shouldn't have push you into confessing."

"Why? Did you know he was going to reject me? He rejects me because he has feelings for someone else. He doesn't even know how that person feels about him. They might just turn around and reject him. Then he will feel hurt like I do." Shinn said.

Jet sat down next to Shinn, "You could always be there for him if that happens. Comfort him, then maybe he would see what a great guy you are and that he was a fool to give you up."

"Like that will happen."

"You never know, Shinn. I've seen it happen before."

"So you are going to continue to encourage me even now, after he has rejected me. Do you hate me or something and you want to see me in a lot of pain?"

"No. I just know it is not easy to give up on someone you really love even if they have rejected you. Have your feelings for him changed since you talked to him?"

Shinn looked down at the floor, "No."

"See, when you really love someone, you can't just turn those feelings off and on like a switch. It doesn't work that way." Jet said. Shinn did not want to talk about this any longer. The more he thought about it the more it hurt.

"Hey Jet, how come you don't have more things here? It doesn't even really look like you live here."

"I have what I need, can't really afford more."

"That's right you live on your own. Where is your family?" Shinn asked.

"You certainly like to pry, don't you?"

"You pried into my life why can't I pry into yours a little?"

Jet laughed, "That's fair I suppose. All right my family lives in a different part of Orb. We were having a slight problem, so I moved here for a while. I am trying to help my family out."

"What happened?"

"My father's company was... bought out. The new owners are threatening to shut it down if... some things aren't done. If they shut it down it will hurt a lot more than just my family. A lot of people in that area rely on that company to survive. So it will be really bad if they shut it down."

"Oh." Shinn did not really understand the situation but he could tell Jet did not really like talking about it.

"Are you hungry? We could go get something to eat." Shinn asked Jet.

"Sure. I don't really have anything here. Pizza sounds good."

x x x

Kira sat at the table in the dining room waiting for Lenora to sit down. She had insisted that he come over for dinner. Not wanting to disappoint her, he agreed. She had prepared a nice meal for the three of them. Lenora took her seat and the three started to fill their plates.

"So uncle left today?" Kira asked.

"Yes, he has an important meeting tomorrow. I really wish he would have been able to stay longer this time." Lenora said.

"Well he is a busy man." Kira said.

"I know, I just miss getting to spend more than an evening with my family. Athrun is getting older and in a couple of years will be off to college, probably moving out. Then he will be getting married, and"

"You are marrying me off already? Aren't you rushing things a little?" Athrun asked.

"The time will go by so quickly. I should be prepared. So anyway, he'll get married and then have children of his own and"

"Now I'm having children? What if I don't have children of my own? What if I don't get married?" Athrun asked.

Lenora and Kira looked over at him slightly worried at his outburst.

"Why wouldn't you get married?" Lenora asked him.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't, but what if I marry someone who is unable to have children?" he answered.

"With technology now almost anything is possible. Even women who were unable to before are able to have children. So whatever woman you choose should be able to."

"And what if I don't choose a woman? What if I choose a man?" Athrun asked her.

"A man? Well, you could always adopt. Or maybe find a surrogate that way the child could have one of your genes." Lenora said.

Athrun was a little surprised he hadn't expected an answer like that. He knew his mother did not have a problem with gay people, but sometimes it was different when it was your own child.

"You are taking this quite well." Athrun said. All Kira could do was sit there and listen to the conversation. He wanted to see how Lenora would react, what she would say. He also wanted to know what else Athrun had to say on the matter. Maybe Kira had been wrong and it was not a woman that Athrun liked.

"What? Finding out my son prefers other guys to girls? I had already figured that out, I was just waiting for you to tell me yourself." Lenora told him.

"What? How... how did you... what do you mean you already figured that out?" Athrun asked confused how his mother could have figure it out when he had only recently figured out he really did not like girls in that way. Sure he knew that he has had feelings for Kira for a while, but he had thought that was because it was Kira. That Kira was the only guy he liked like that.

"I can't really explain it a mother just knows these things. I guess I could say you have never seemed to take an interest in females. You were with Lacus for a while, but I felt that your relationship was closer to that of siblings than lovers."

"And by that you assumed I was into guys." Athrun said, slightly angry.

"That, among other things that I won't discuss at this time. But then again, I do know who it is that you love and maybe you would love that person whether they were male or female."

Athrun blushed. He had no idea how his mother knew who he loves. He has never told her his feelings. Lenora noticed her son's blush and confusion.

"You think I haven't noticed the way you are with him. The way you look at him. You think I can't see the love in your eyes when you look at him. And that I don't understand that it is not just a friendly or brotherly love. You think I haven't seen the same emotions run through him when he looks at you. The two of you are deeply in love with each other, you just haven't realized it out yet. I know his mother can see it too, we have talk about it before. We've been waiting to see how long it would take the two of you to figure it out."

Lenora was pretty sure she had never seen a redder face than the one she saw in front of her now. Athrun had looked away from her. Kira looked from Athrun to Lenora clearly confused by the conversation that had just taken place between the two. He did not know who the other person was Lenora had been talking about. Kira felt his heart sink, Athrun liked this person so much that even his mother could tell it. Where did that leave him? If that was the case then he did not have any chance of being with him.

Nothing else was said all of dinner. Athrun was too embarrassed about what his mother had said to look at the other two at the table so he keep his eyes down on his plate. Kira was deep in thought about everything. Lenora sighed, it appeared that what she had done to help the situation had failed. Maybe it would have been better if she would have come right out and said Kira was the one Athrun loves, but they really did need to work this out for themselves. She had done all she could.

"I'm finished. I cooked so the two of you can clean up." Lenora said getting up and taking her plate into the kitchen. After that she left and went into the living room. Kira got up and started clearing the table. Athrun looked up at him as he walked off to go into the kitchen then got up and grabbed some dishes following him. Athrun found Kira standing at the sink deep in thought.

"Am I in your way Athrun? Does my always being around you cause you problems?" Kira said, quietly.

"What are you talking about Kira? Why would you be in my way? I don't even know what you mean by that." Athrun answered.

"You have someone that you love. Even your mother can see it. But maybe my always being with you keeps you from being with that person."

"No, that's not true. Don't even think that way Kira."

"How can I not? You spend so much time with me, how can you have time for anyone else. I should give you some space so that you can try to work things out with him. Sorry, I should go. I'll help you next time" Kira said and ran out of the house, leaving Athrun to try to understand what just happened.

Why had Kira sounded hurt? Was what his mother said true? Kira had not known that it was him she was talking about, there was no way he could have. But his mother had said the person Athrun loves feels that way too. It that was true then Kira probably would feel hurt if he thought she was talking about someone else and not him. So Kira thinks he is in live with someone else, and that Athrun doesn't love him.

"Man, what a mess. I have to straighten this out." Athrun said to himself.

X x x

Kira ran. He did not know where he was running, but it didn't matter. He had to get away. He could not face Athrun right now. The thought of him loving someone else hurt too much. As he ran he could feel the tears being blown off his face by the wind.

Kira ran until he could not run anymore. He stopped, panting, trying to catch his breath. Kira never imagined loving someone could hurt so much. What was he going to do? Athrun loves someone else. Someone that is not him. He would never be able to hold Athrun like he wanted too. And as his friend he would need to be happy for him. But could he? Could he be happy with Athrun with someone else when he loves him so much? He would have to be, they were friends and that was what friends did. And Kira had never hated that word as much before as he did at this moment. Friends.

X x x

Jet walked into the house and dropped his keys on the one table the small house had. He walked into the kitchen over to the fridge opening it open to grab a pop. After taking a drink he walked back into the small living room. He stopped by the table once again and picked up the picture, the only picture he had in this house. The picture was of his family. His father, mother, older sister Megan, and Jet's twin brother Jude. Jet was also in the picture. The picture had been taken on the twins 18th birthday. The family had been so happy that day. Megan had come home from college to celebrate with them. Now she was home for a different reason. She was home because the family could no longer afford to send her to college. Thanks to the buy out.

His conversation earlier with Shinn had made him think about things that he did not want to think about. Things that made him angry. His situation with his family was not a good one. He had not told Shinn everything. Actually he had been very careful about what he said to the boy. If Shinn knew what was going on, what he was doing it could ruin everything. And he could not have that. Everything he was doing was for his family and the other people that worked for the company. He could not have it all be for naught.

The longer Jet looked at the picture and thought about things the angrier he got about everything.

"Damnit" He yelled and threw the pop against the wall, watching as it hit and the liquid splatter all over. Jet walked off, entered the bedroom and slammed the door.

X x x

Ari sat in her bedroom in front of the computer. She was doing some research over the Internet. There was something that had been bugging her lately that she just had to look into. She needed to see something that might justify her suspicions. She typed in the name of what she was looking for. Different sites popped up. There were profiles, general websites, and media websites. She clicked on one of the media ones and skimmed over the article.

"This is very interesting. This might be what I was looking for." Ari said to herself and printed out the article.

X x x

The week went rather slowly, but not slow enough for Kira. But now Friday was here. Kira was having a hard time hiding his uneasiness that Athrun would be staying with him for a while. He had raised more than one eyebrow to his strange mood this week. Cagalli had question him about it but he did not answer her. What was he to tell her? The guy I am secretly in love with, who I recently found out is in love with someone else is going to be staying in my room starting Friday. He could not really tell her that.

Kira had spent the rest of the week since the dinner at Athrun's house avoiding him. He would not walk away if there were other people there, but he did not want to be alon with him. So any time that happened he was suddenly busy. Kira knew Athrun wasn't stupid and probably figure something was up, but he just did not want to deal with it yet. But now that Athrun would be staying with him in his room, he probably would not be able to get away with it so easily.

Kira was in his room making sure it was fairly picked up before Athrun came over. Athrun had went to his house after school to pick up his things. He hadn't wanted to bring it all to school. Kira was fixing his bed when there was a knock at his door.

"It's open." Kira said, as the person who had knocked opened the door.

"I'm here." Athrun said walking into the room.

"Hey, come in put your stuff anywhere. Is that all of it?" Kira said, trying to act like everything was okay between them.

"Yes, I figured I could always go home if I needed anything else."

Athrun put his stuff down in the corner and sat down on the bed. Kira busied himself with hanging up some clothes that his mother had brought in earlier. Athrun watched Kira wanting to say something to his friend. He knew that Kira was avoiding him and he knew why. He wanted to correct the situation but he was unsure of how to go about it.

"What do you want to do tonight? My parents are going to dinner with some friends, so they will be out late. And it seems Cagalli has a date with Miguel." Kira said before Athrun got the chance to say anything.

"So those two are going out now?"

"I guess, she doesn't really talk about it and gets mad when ever anyone brings it up." Kira said, walking over to the stereo to turn it on.

"I wonder why. If they like each other what's the big deal? Hey stop it there I like that song." Athrun said. The song was Wings of Words by Chemistry.

"I don't know what the big deal is. You like this song? It's kind of weird."

Athrun looked over at him and shrugged, "Yeah but after you hear it a few times it grows on you. So it is just you and me then, huh?"

Kira looked back at him unable to read the expression that was now on Athrun's face. "Yes, but not for an hour or so. My parents are still here now."

"I know, your mom let me in. We could watch a movie or something. You got anything to eat?"

"Let's go see." Kira said and led Athrun to the kitchen. Once there the two look around and found something that sounded good to them. They agreed that Athrun would cook and Kira would clean up. A couple of hours later they were both well feed and the mess was cleaned up. They sat in the living room alone watching television.

"Kira, about what my mom said the other day, " Athrun started.

"You don't own me any explanation Athrun." Kira interrupted.

"I want to explain. You need to hear what I have to say." Athrun tried again.

"No, I don't. I don't need to hear anything, I don't want to hear it. Who you love is your business it doesn't have anything to do with me."

"Yes it does. I love" Athrun said.

"I said I don't want to hear it. I don't care who you love. So just drop it Athrun. I'm going to bed."

Kira yelled then left the room. Athrun heard his door slam a minute later.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Athrun said and laid down on the couch. He was trying to think of a way to get Kira to listen to him. Or some way to let Kira know how he feels.

TBC

Poor Athrun, Kira is being stubborn and won't listen to him. Truth is before I rewrote this, Lenora had told them the others feelings, I know she in a way did that here, but Kira didn't know she was talking about him. In the original he did. I wanted it to be a little harder than that for them, and it actually works better for a part of the story, where I needed an excuse to get Athrun somewhere.


	20. Chapter 20

The Heart Doesn't Lie

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny or any of the characters in this story

that appear on those 2 shows.

_Notes to reviewers:_

_furin-a- Well don't kick to hard, Athrun might get mad if you hurt his Kira. But yes, you're right. I'm glad you like the chapters, you'll probably still wanna kick him after this one too._

_kc- animegal- Yep, he's stubborn. I still haven't decided about Shinn yet. I could go with Jet, or I left things open to put him back with Stellar, so I don't know. No angry eyes has been quiet because something is about to happen, like the calm before the storm. Look for that next chapter._

_Darkmoon Fleur- Thanks, she had to get things started, those two are taking forever. But it is still going to be a little longer._

_M- Thanks, glad you liked the chapter. Don't know why Kira has to be so stubborn, poor Athrun. But then again, as you said, at least Athrun knows Kira's feelings._

_XiAoZRayZZ- Don't really know what to say. The story is shounen- ai. Not all the couples are gay couples, and I haven't decided about Shinn yet._

Chapter 20

Kira walked downstairs and found Athrun sleeping on the couch. He walked into the study and pulled out a piece of paper. He scribbled a note to Athrun and folded it up. He walked back into the living room and knelt in front of his sleeping love.

Kira watched Athrun as he slept and could not help but think how beautiful he looked. Kira reached up and lightly brushed the hair off of Athrun's face, trying not to wake him up. Then, before he knew what he was doing, he leaned down a placed a light kiss on Athrun's lips. The other stirred but did not wake up. Kira stood up, placed the note on the coffee table in front of Athrun, and left the house.

X x x

Athrun woke up to a sore back. He had not intended to fall asleep on the couch. He stood up and stretched looking around the room as he did. His eyes fell on a piece of paper in front of him. Athrun reached down and picked up the note.

_Athrun,_

_I did not want to wake you, you were sleeping so peacefully. I have gone out because I have some things I need to do today. I'll see you tonight._

_Kira_

So Kira planned on avoiding him today too. Athrun walked upstairs and grabbed one of his bags. It contained some of his school books and what he was currently looking for, paper and a pen.

_Kira_

_I wish you would stop avoiding me so that I can clear up this misunderstanding, and yes that is what it is a misunderstanding. Call my cell when you decide you will stop being so stubborn and talk to me._

_Athrun_

Athrun folded up the note and placed it on Kira's dresser. If Kira would not talk to him maybe he would read that and give him a chance to explain. Athrun went to his other bags and pulled out some clean clothes. He headed to the bathroom for a shower.

X x x

Cagalli sat with Lacus and Milly at Freddie's Saturday afternoon. The three were having lunch and were planning on catching an afternoon movie. After that they planned on going shopping at Lacus' insistence. Cagalli really hated shopping but she figured she owed her friends for being so short with them earlier in the week.

"So what has been going on with you? We haven't talked much this week." Lacus asked Cagalli.

"Same old stuff. Homework, putting up with Kira, who by the way has been acting really weird this week. Ever since he had dinner with Athrun and his mom the other day he has been moody, it's pretty creepy." Cagalli said.

"And I have never seen him so upset about Athrun staying over before." she added.

"Maybe there is something going on between those two." Milly said.

"What do you mean by that?" Cagalli asked.

"Well, maybe they had a fight." Milly answered.

"What? A fight, huh? Maybe. I have never seen him like this before. And I can't remember the last time they fought." Cagalli said.

"Well they have always been really close. So if they did fight it is bound to effect him badly." Milly said.

"It is possible. I noticed Kira seems to be avoiding Athrun the last few days. That would explain why." Lacus said.

"Yeah, I guess. Maybe we should do something to try to help them out." Cagalli asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should just let them work it out for theirselves." Milly said.

"No, Kira is much too PMS'y for that. I can't stand being around him right now and I have to live with him. Not to mention Athrun is there too. If we let them continue like this my life will be hell." Cagalli said.

"PMS'y huh. Is it that bad?" Lacus asked, trying to hide a laugh at Cagalli's description.

"Yes it is. I said he was moody."

"Alright we'll see what we can do. Wouldn't want Cagalli's life to be hell." Milly said.

X x x

"Did you two have fun last night?" Mia asked her two friends. The three were in Luna's bedroom lying on her bed. Fllay was look though a magazine pointing out good looking guys to the other two every now and then. Luna was trying to decide on a fingernail polish, and Mia was filing her nails.

"It was fun. We went to that new restaurant downtown, and then to a club. Fllay actually got Sting to dance with her. Which surprised Rusty and me, we didn't think he would."

"I have to admit he looked pretty hot out there. The guy knows how to dance." Fllay said.

"So are you going to go out with him again?" Mia asked.

Fllay smiled, "Yeah, but don't tell him. I want to play a little hard to get. Don't want him thinking I like him."

"But you do, don't you?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. He's not as bad as I thought. What about Rusty? You seemed pretty into him last night." Fllay said.

Luna blushed. "Yeah, well he's a decent guy when he's not flirting with every girl in the world."

"He seems to really like you. I have seen him at clubs before with a date and he still flirts with other girls there, but I didn't see if flirt with anyone besides you last night."

"I know, I kind of expected him too. I was happy that he didn't though." Luna said.

Fllay looked over at Mia, "Now we just need to find someone for you."

"No thanks, I think I am already starting to like someone." Mia said.

"Really?" Luna said.

"Who?" Fllay asked.

"A certain musician who has been helping me with my song." Mia told them, smiling.

"Nicol" Fllay and Luna said at the same time. Mia nodded.

"He's a nice guy. You two seemed to get along pretty good at the party. I'm sure you will make a good couple." Luna said.

"And you both have music in common." Fllay added.

"Yeah. He's great and really talented. The things he has done to help me with my song has really blown me away. It is going to be a great song thanks to him." Mia said.

"I can't wait to hear it." Luna said and Fllay nodded in agreement.

"You are singing at the anniversary show right?" Fllay asked.

"Yes."

"Hey, I heard that Creusset is going to have some of his students perform parts of those plays they are working on." Luna said.

"What? Are you serious?" Mia asked.

"That's what Rusty said. Oh, your in his class aren't you?"

"Yes, but he hasn't said anything about that to us." Mia answered.

Luna shrugged, "I don't know, that's just what I was told. Rusty is usually right about this kind of stuff."

Mia frowned. She hoped Rusty was wrong this time. She really didn't want to have to act in front of everyone.

X x x

Kira walked around town. He really did not have anything he had to do he just did not want to spend all day with Athrun. He had been so happy when he first heard Athrun would be staying with him, but that was before. Now he just wanted to put some distance between them.

He walked around going into various stores looking for nothing in particular. His mind kept going back to his friend. He thought back to this morning when he had kissed him, his hand going up to his lips at the thought. Athrun's lips had felt so good, so right against his. Even if it had been just a small kiss. He wondered how it would feel to really kiss Athrun. A kiss where he kissed him back. But thinking about that depressed him, because it would never happen.

Kira was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he did not notice the three girls watching him. They watched as he walked around aimlessly, touching his lips.

"Look at him, he is messed up." Cagalli said.

"He does look rather depressed." Lacus said.

"Yeah, he's worse than I thought. We have to do something." Milly added.

The three nodded and walked over to Kira. Kira jumped in surprise as he felt someone grab his hand. He looked over and saw his sister, Lacus, and Milly right next to him.

"Oh, hey. What's going on?" He asked them.

"You tell us, Kira. Why are you so depressed?" Cagalli asked.

Kira looked away from them. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"No you're not. Don't even try to tell us that. Come on." Cagalli said and pulled him away. Lacus and Milly followed behind the two.

Cagalli pulled them to a nearby park where they could sit away from everyone else and have a private conversation.

"Talk! What's going on with you and Athrun? Why are you avoiding him?" Cagalli asked.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. We can all see that Kira." Lacus said, calmly. Lacus watched Kira closely and caught the pain in his eyes. Had Athrun done something to hurt Kira? She did not think Athrun would do that. So what was the reason for the pain, unless

"Kira, do you maybe have feelings for Athrun?" Lacus asked. The other three looked at her in shock.

Kira did not know what to say. He did not know if he should tell them or not.

"Kira, it's okay if you do, we are not going to be mad. And it's not like we won't accept you, we didn't have a problem with Yzak and Dearka, did we?" she said.

Kira looked up at her, there was kindness and understanding in her eyes. He looked over to Cagalli and saw the confusion and concern on her face. It matched the look on Milly's face.

"Yeah, I have feelings for him." he said quietly.

"And that's why you are avoiding him?" Cagalli asked.

"He likes somebody else. It hurts okay." Kira said, trying to fight back the tears. He did not want to cry in front of them.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry Kira. I didn't know." Cagalli said. She reached over and pulled him into a hug.

'That jerk, how dare he hurt my brother.' was the thought going through her head.

X x x

A lone figure walked through the house. The person looked around before going upstairs. Rooms were checked, even though the figure knew the occupants were not at home. The figure walked into the room the appeared to be the teenage boys that lived in this house. Upon seeing a note carefully placed on the dresser, the person picked it up and read over it.

"Maybe I can use this." The figure said to no one and left the room and then the house taking the note.

X x x

Yzak sat on the bleachers watching the game on the field. Their team was winning by one point. That point had not been an easy one for them to get either. The other team was good, Yzak had to give them that. The game had been pretty balanced so far going back and forth between the two goals. There were so many times Yzak was sure the other team was going to score, but they didn't. Their goalie was doing an excellent job of blocking the other teams shots. Normally Jet was the goalie, but he had been sick and had to miss the game, so someone else that Yzak did not know was playing in his place.

"Come on Ref are you even watching the game?" Miguel yelled out beside him. One of the opponents had fouled one of their teams players and the ref did not call it.

"Calm down Miguel. He can't catch everything." Heine told him.

"That was a foul Heine. He didn't miss it when Sting fouled that guy earlier." Miguel said.

"Are you accusing the ref of being bias to the other team? He just missed it Miguel, that happens." Heine said.

"Well, he better not miss another one."

Yzak, who had been watching the exchange between the two, looked back to the field. Rusty had the ball now. He managed to pass the ball off to Sting, who immediately took the shoot and scored the second goal of the game. The crowd went wild, some cheering and some booing. There was only a couple of minutes left before it would be over. If things stayed like this it they would win.

X x x

Athrun sat at Joe's drinking coffee. He was alone since Kira had ditched him and most of his friends were at the soccer game. He usually went and cheered his team on, but today he had not felt up to it. He couldn't get Kira off his mind. Things would be fine if his mother would not have said anything. But she did and then left, leaving him in a terrible mess.

He looked up when the bell on the door chimed announcing that someone had entered the cafe. He hoped Kira would come walking through the door, but it was not him. It was Cagalli. She headed straight for him and looked pretty mad.

"How could you?" she said slamming her hands into the table.

"How could I what?" Athrun asked.

"You hurt Kira."

"I know, but I didn't do it on purpose. It wasn't even really my fault. And now he won't talk to me so I can straighten things out."

"Why should he talk to you? You stomped all over his heart. After he had the courage to tell you how he feels, you rejected him, probably not nicely either."

Athrun looked at her, confused and angry. "That is not what happened. Is that what he told you?"

"He said he has feelings for you but you like someone else. And I could tell he was really hurting, even though he was trying to hide it."

Athrun sighed, "Cagalli you don't know the whole story. I did not reject him. I love him, I have no intentions of rejecting him."

Cagalli sat down. She was very confused now. Maybe she jumped to conclusions. She decided to hear what Athrun had to say.

"Then tell me what happened. Why does he seem to think you rejected him?"

"My mom said some things at dinner the other night about me loving someone. And that that person loves me too. But she never said who the other person was. It was Kira she was talking about, but he seems to have assumed it was someone else and doesn't seem to even consider the possible it could be him. Now he is avoiding me and when I tried to talk to him last night to explain this tho him, he yelled at me and took off to his room." Athrun told her.

"Oh, sorry that I yelled at you. I thought you had rejected him. So you really love him?"

"Yes, but I don't know what to do to get him to listen to me."

"We'll think of something."

"We'll?" Athrun looked at her a little scared.

"Yep, Kira's being stubborn and depressed. You need help. So I am going to help you." Cagalli said, smiling.

"Uh... thanks." Athrun wasn't sure he wanted her help, but he was afraid to turn it down.

X x x

Cagalli entered the house a couple hours later. She had sat at Joe's making plans for him and Kira for the evening. The three of them would be meeting up at a nice restaurant in the area. She would tell Kira that Lacus and Milly were going to meet them somewhere. He would not know that Athrun would be there. Athrun was going to go back to his own house and get ready there.

Kira sat in the living room staring off into space. He had the television going but cagalli could tell he was not watching it.

"Kira we are going out to dinner tonight with Lacus and Milly." she told him as she sat down next to him.

"I don't really want to go."

"Go anyway. They are looking forward to it, you're not going to let them down are you? They are doing this to try to cheer you up, so please go."

Kira sighed, "Okay, I'll go, but only because I don't want to hurt their feelings."

"Good, go change we are going to a nice restaurant." she said and hopped up ending the conversation. She ran upstairs to get ready her self. She had already talked to Lacus and Milly. The four of them would be going together. And hopefully, if things go as planned, Kira would be riding with Athrun on the way home.

X x x

Athrun walked around his room pulling out the clothes he would be wearing tonight. He wasn't sure about Cagalli's plan, but right now that might be all he had. Kira had not called him, so he was still being stubborn.

He heard the familiar song of his cell phone and walked over to his desk to answer it.

"Hello"

"Hey Athrun, I got a message for you from Kira."

"From Kira?"

"Yeah I saw him just a minute ago and he asked me to call you. He would have, but he forgot his phone. Anyway he wants to talk to you, just the two of you. Your suppose to meet him down at that old warehouse on 3rd in one hour."

"Why there?"

"I have no idea, I thought it was pretty strange myself, but that's what he said."

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem, see you later."

"Yeah, bye."

TBC

I left out who Athrun was talking to on the phone on purpose. It would have told information I am saving for next chapter. I will warn everyone now next chapter is not a pretty one, there will be violence and blood. Questions will be answered next couple of chapters.

I have decided to take another vote since I can't decided (which makes me have writer's block and could possible delay the story) Who should Shinn end up with, Stellar or my oc Jet? I know it is my story, but I still like to hear opinions.


	21. Chapter 21

The Heart Doesn't Lie

Disclaimer: Same as always, don't own.

Warning: There is violence in this chapter. And death.

Note: This chapter is going to jump around to different people a lot quicker than usual. It may be a little confusing but it is necessary for story purposes to make things fit into time frame.

Notes to reviewers: Thank you all for the nice reviews.

_M- well there is a bad person in this story, but this will be the only chapter with violence, next chapter things will be explained and then it goes back to how it was before. But I had to do something to end the angry eyes part of the story._

_XiAoZRayZZ- Mayu was another one of the characters I had intended to use more, but then didn't because the story was to long. Good to know the violence won't bother you._

_Kc-animegal-I couldn't really say last chapter, but you will see this chapter, about Athrun's phone call- he knew who he was talking to, it wasn't that he was stupid, he knew the voice. I do have possible other plans for Stellar. And there will be no damaged faces._

_Furin-a- Sorry, maybe people don't say this kind of thing other places, I don't know, but people like to talk about how moody women supposedly are around the time of their periods, so what I was saying is he was being moody like a woman on her period. (I don't mean any offense, I am a woman too, I was just trying to have Cagalli say he was having mood swings basically.) You are right about the call, which you will see in this chapter. _

Chapter 21

Athrun walked into the semi lit warehouse. He jumped slightly as the door slammed closed behind him. He could not see very well inside. It had taken him about 45 minutes to get here. He was suppose to meet Cagalli in 15 minutes. But he didn't have to now, he was meeting Kira here.

X x x

Ari walked around the warehouse trying to see what was happening inside. She found a window but could not see very well inside. She recognized 3 of the 4 cars that had been here when she arrived. And she had a bad feeling of who the other one belonged to.

Maybe she should have told someone about her suspicions. This situation could turn out pretty bad. She decided to head back to her car and make a phone call. If this turned ugly she would not be able to handle this by herself.

X x x

Yzak barely heard his phone above the noise of the celebration they were having. He walked away so that he could answer it.

"Hello"

"Yzak, it's Ari. Please listen to me. I think a couple of your friends could be in danger."

"What are you talking about?"

x x x

"Kira?" Athrun called out, hearing his voice echo inside the mostly empty warehouse. He walked further into the warehouse hoping to catch a glimpse of his friend. After what felt like forever he heard footsteps.

"Kira?" he called again.

"Athrun, is that you?"

"Miguel? What are you doing here?"

"I was given a message Cagalli wanted to meet me here." Miguel said, looking around.

X x x

The figure watched as the two met up and talked. They were discussing why they were here. The figure would stay hidden a little longer it was not time to be known.

X x x

"Athrun and Miguel. They are here at the old warehouse on 3rd . I can't really explain but I think something bad is going to happen."

"Why would they be out there? And why do you think something bad is going to happen?"

"Because they were tricked to come out here by the person who did those bad things. That's all I can say right now. Please Yzak you have to believe me. They are in danger."

"You know who did that stuff to them?"

"Yes, I'll explain later. You have to do something to help them."

"Alright, we'll be out there soon."

Yzak hung up the phone and walked back over to his friends.

X x x

Cagalli was fuming. Athrun had stood them up. She had went to a lot of trouble, well not a lot of trouble, but that was beside the point, to plan this so that Kira and him could talk and he did not even show up. That guy would be getting a piece of her mind when she saw him again.

X x x

"We have to go." Yzak told the others.

"What? We just got here a little while ago." Dearka said.

"I know, but someone just told me Athrun and Miguel are in trouble. So we need to go."

"What kind of trouble?" Heine asked.

"I'll tell you what I know on the way."

X x x

"Why are you here?" Miguel asked.

"I was told to meet Kira here."

"Well neither one of them seem to be here. Let's get out of here."

"Yeah."

x x x

"Why do you look so mad Cagalli?" Kira asked.

"I'm not mad." Cagalli lied, but she couldn't tell Kira Athrun was suppose to meet them here.

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm not. Let's just enjoy our dinner." Maybe she never should have believed Athrun and offered to help him. If he had been telling the truth he would not have stood them up.

X x x

"The door is locked." Athrun said.

"It was unlocked earlier, I entered through that door."

"So did I, but it won't open."

"That door has been adjusted to lock from the outside, wouldn't want you going anywhere." a voice said.

Athrun and Miguel looked around for the source of the voice but they did not see anyone.

"There has got to be another way out of here, this is a warehouse for crying out loud. They have more than one entrance and exit." Miguel said to Athrun. The two walked back further into the building.

"I think that is a good place for the two of you to stop." the voice said again.

"And if we don't want to stop here?" Miguel asked loud enough for who ever it was to hear.

"I think you will want to." the voice answered and a gun was fired off hitting a spot to their right.

Athrun and Miguel looked at each other stunned, what have they gotten into.

X x x

Ari heard the gunshot and paniced. She hurried to call Yzak back.

"Hello"

"Yzak! There was a gunshot, I heard a gunshot."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I can't see inside very well to tell what is going on, but I definitely heard a gunshot just now."

"We are on our way now. We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Alright, just hurry." Ari said and hung up the phone.

X x x

"Step on it Dearka, Ari said she heard a gunshot." Yzak said.

"A gunshot? This is serious, we better get there quick before our friends end up dead." Heine said.

"Come on Dearka this car can go faster than this." Sting told him.

Dearka pushed his foot down, going well over the speed limit. He weaved in and out of traffic. It wouldn't be so bad when they got closer to the warehouse, there wasn't much traffic over there.

"Hey, didn't Miguel say he was suppose to meet Cagalli some where and that was why he wasn't coming with us tonight?" Dearka asked.

"Yeah he did. I'm going to give Cagalli a call." Heine said.

X x x

"Who are you and what do you want?" Miguel asked.

"Oh, you'll know that in due time. Right now I just want to watch you afraid."

"Who says we are afraid of you?" Miguel asked.

"Have you not learned yet? I guess you need a better reason to be afraid." A shot rang through the building again. Athrun grabbed his arm and winced.

X x x

"She's not answering her phone." Heine said.

"We'll be there soon." Dearka said. He just hoped they were in time.

X x x

"Are you okay? Were you hit?" Miguel asked Athrun.

"It just grazed me, I'm fine." Athrun told him. "Miguel I don't think we should try to make him angry. He probably did what he was trying to do."

Miguel thought about what Athrun said and agreed. This person was letting them know he was serious.

X x x

Lacus looked over to Cagalli. Kira had been right, the girl was mad. Cagalli had explained to her and Milly about the misunderstanding between Kira and Athrun. They had all agreed on this dinner. Cagalli had said that Athrun knew about it and that he had said he would be here. But he wasn't.

Lacus excused herself to use the washroom and pulled Cagalli along with her. Milly stayed at the table, not wanting to leave Kira alone.

"Cagalli, calm down."

"I can't calm down. He lied to me. If he was serious about Kira he would be here."

"We jumped to conclusions before, so let's not jump to them this time."

"We only think we jumped to conclusions because of what he told me. But if he was lying then we didn't jump to conclusions. I'm going back to the table and the next time I see that jerk I am going to beat the crap out of him." Cagalli said and stormed off.

X x x

Miguel was getting angry. They were being played with. This jerk was standing where they could not see him, taunting them. And Athrun had been hurt already.

"Where are you?" Miguel shouted.

The two heard a laugh, "Now why would I tell you that. I enjoy watching you look all over the place, looking for me."

Miguel looked in the direction the voice seemed to be coming from, but still saw no one.

"So you want to know why you are here, do you?"

"Yes, that would be nice to know." Miguel said.

"You're here because you keep trying to steal what is mine. I can't allow that."

"What is yours? We're not trying to steal anything." Athrun said.

"Oh, I beg to differ. You are trying to steal what is mine."

"Then what is it we are trying to steal?" Miguel asked.

"Cagalli. She belongs to me, and you two keep getting too close to her. I tried to warn you, but you failed to listen."

"How did you try to warn us?" Miguel asked.

"Your house, your cars. Do those things mean anything to you."

"So you are the one that has been attacking us." Athrun said.

"Not me personally, I had someone do that for me." The voice said. "He was so close to you the whole time, and you didn't even suspect him."

"Who is he talking about?" Athrun asked Miguel. Miguel shrugged, he had no idea.

"As a matter of fact, he is the one pointing the gun at you right now."

"So there are two of you here?" Miguel asked.

"Yes."

Athrun and Miguel heard footsteps approaching them. They looked up and saw Jet standing in front of them, gun in hand.

"Jet." They both said.

Jet did not say anything he just stood there watching them and slowly moving the gun back and forth over them

"Why are you doing this, Jet?" Athrun asked.

"No choice." was the answer he received.

"Kill them Jet. Both of them."

"You never said anything about killing them. You said you were just going to scare them." Jet said. Athrun could tell that Jet did not want to kill them.

"I said kill them." the voice yelled.

"No, you are taking this too far. They haven't done anything wrong." Jet yelled back.

"Yes they have. They are trying to take my Cagalli away from me."

"She's not your's anyway." Jet yelled. Another shot rang out. Jet's eyes went wide and his back slightly arched as he fell to the ground, dropping the gun. It wasn't close enough for the other two to reach.

"I knew you would betray me. You are nothing but a worthless piece of trash."

x x x

Ari was really scared by the time Yzak and company got there. She ran over to their car before they could even get out.

"Oh, Yzak there has been several gunshots. I called the police they should be here soon."

"Calm down Ari. Tell us what you know of the situation in there besides the gunshots." Heine said.

"You can make out a couple of figures from that window over there. I think it is Miguel and Athrun, but I am not sure."

"Did you call Jet too?" Dearka asked, noticing Jet's car was there.

"No, Jet is in there."

"You didn't tell us Jet was in trouble too." Yzak said.

"He was the one that got them here. Jet is the person who was doing all that stuff, but it was on someone else's orders."

The four looked shocked and angry. Jet was suppose to be their friend. How could he do this?

"Let's take a look in the window, see if we can tell what is going on." Heine said. "We'll worry about the deal with Jet later."

The others nodded and starting walking over to the window.

X x x

Athrun moved to go help his friend, he did not get far before he felt pain in the area between his neck and shoulder. He had taken a bullet and this time it did more than just graze him. Athrun fell to his knees the pain was intense.

X x x

The five outside heard the gunshot go off and took off running. They needed an idea of what was going on inside as soon as possible.

"There, there they are." Dearka said as they looked through the window.

"This doesn't look good." Heine said.

They could make out a figure laying on the ground and one hunched down. Two figures were still standing.

"We need to find a way in where we can sneak up on them." Sting said. Sting wasn't a coward or anything, but their friends were in danger and they were unarmed.

"Oh, follow me. I had some time to look around I know where you can get in." Ari said.

X x x

"Athrun! Jet! Are you two okay?" Miguel shouted to his two down friends. Both had been shot and he wasn't sure how bad.

"I would suggest no one move."

More footsteps could be heard coming towards them. A man that Miguel did not know came into sight.

X x x

The five ran around to the side of the building to an area that was missing a piece of the metal. They looked in it and could see right into the warehouse. All they had to do was crawl in.

x x x

"Who are you?" Miguel asked.

"All you need to know is that I am Cagalli's future husband."

"Does she know that?" Miguel asked.

"She will soon enough, once I take care of a couple of problems."

"You think by killing us, that will get you Cagalli?" Miguel said.

"Of course. Once I get rid of any threats to our relationship she is as good as mine."

"Don't kid yourself." Athrun spat out.

The unknown man walked over and kicked him in the stomach, sending him back. Athrun grabbed his middle in pain.

X x x

Sting was the first one to go through. Once he made it out of the hole he looked around for anything he could use as a weapon. He spotted a couple of steel pipes that had been carelessly tossed to the ground.

He walked over to them, careful not to make any noise and quietly picked them both up. He walked back over to the others and handed one to Dearka.

Ari waited outside. She was told to call the police again. The four guys made their way over to where the others were. They had to be careful, to reveal that they were there too soon could get their friends killed. They needed to wait until the gunman was distracted.

X x x

"I wouldn't smart off if I were you." the man said. Athrun spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. It was faint, but he knew someone else was here. He had to take a chance.

"Thank goodness, you're not me. I might have to kill myself if I was you." Athrun said.

"Athrun stop." Miguel said, concerned with his friends well being.

"That can be arranged. But first I think you need to feel some more pain." The man went to kick him again and Athrun grabbed his foot and pulled. Athrun was weaken by his injury so he wasn't able to pull the man down, but it was enough to throw him off balance and distract him temporarily. Sting took this opportunity to run over and hit the man's backside knocking him down. Yzak ran over and grabbed the gun that Jet had dropped and aimed the gun at the man.

Dearka and Sting stood over the man, threatening to hit at anytime if he tried anything. Heine went over and checked on Jet. Athrun completely collapsed, Miguel rushed over to check on him.

"How are they? Yzak asked.

"Jet is still alive but he needs to get to a hospital. He was shot in the back." Heine said.

"Athrun was hit too. It looks like he has lost a lot of blood." Miguel said. He took off his shirt and wadded it up, pressing it against the wound. Heine followed his actions for Jet.

"Who are you? Why were you attacking them." Yzak demanded walking closer to the man, gun still aimed on him.

Yzak did not get his answer. The door was thrown open and cops rushed in.

"Police. Put down your weapons." Yzak looked over to them, and put down the gun. Then he kicked it away so that the man could not grab it. Dearka and Sting put down the pipes.

"You are all under arrest."

"Wait!" Ari's voice could be heard coming into the building. "These men came in to save their friends. That is the bad guy." she said and pointed to the man.

"We need some medical help here. We have two people that have been shot." Miguel yelled.

The officer in charge gave some orders to a few of the people behind him who rushed out of the building.

"Officers I am so glad you are here. These men dragged me here and have been threatening me if I did not give them my money. That one even hit me, and you saw the other one pointing a gun at me." the man said. He had pointed at Sting then Yzak.

"That's a lie. He is the one that has been threatening me and my friend here. He shot two of my friends and kick this one after he shot him." Miguel said. "My friends could die here and it is all because he said we were trying to steal a girl from him."

The man grew angry and quietly picked up the gun he had been using. He had dropped it when Sting hit him, but he had fallen right on it. He aimed the gun at Miguel and fired a shot. Dearka saw him pull the gun up and kicked his arm as he was pulling the trigger sending the bullet upwards. The police heard the shot and fired upon him. The man fell over. Officers rushed over to him to check his condition.

"He's dead."

TBC

Sorry, but I think this is a good place to stop. Please don't hate me for leaving Athrun like that. Kira will find out next chapter what happened here. Probably you can guess who the man was, but it will be told next chapter. And so will Jet's involvement in all of this, it has been hinted at in a previous chapter. And also why Ari was there. The reason Athrun went to this warehouse without really questioning it was because the phone call was from his friend, Jet. He had no reason to think Jet would lie to him. Miguel's message was also from Jet.


	22. Chapter 22

The Heart Doesn't Lie

Disclaimer: Don't own shows, only plot and a couple of original characters.

Notes:

_XiAoZRayZZ- This chapter tells who it was._

_Furin-a- Yes it was the man who died, sorry I didn't make that clearer._

_Kc-animegal- Thank you. No, I wouldn't damage the faces, lol. The man identity is in this chapter. _

_Darkmoon Fleur- Thanks, I'm glad you liked the chapters. Yes you were right about the Cagalli thing. _

_Hope you all enjoy this chapter too. Especially the end!_

Chapter 22

"There is nothing wrong with me, I wasn't hit." Miguel said to a paramedic that kept trying to pull him to an ambulance. "Just take care of my friends."

Athrun and Jet had been placed in two ambulances to be rushed to the hospital. Both men were unconscious. The rest of them were being questioned by the police. They quickly told what they knew wanting to follow their injured friends.

"Officer, I know more about this than any of them, besides Miguel, who has already been questioned. You have already taken their names, phone numbers, and addresses, so can't you let them leave now? They are really worried about their friends who were taken to the hospital. I will stay and answer your questions." Ari said.

The officer thought about it a moment, "Alright they may leave, but we may be contacting them with more questions."

"We understand, and we thank you." Heine said, then turned to leave following his other friends out of the building.

Yzak turned back, "Ari when you get done here come to the hospital okay. I have questions to ask you."

Ari nodded and turned back to the officer.

X x x

"So that's were my phone was." Cagalli said, finding her phone in the seat of her car.

"Were you looking for it?" Kira asked.

"Yes, I wanted to make a phone call. I'll be right back." Cagalli walked away from the car. She dialed Athrun's number. The phone rang several times. "No answer. That jerk is probably avoiding me because he knows I will be mad."

"Did he not answer?" Lacus asked her. She had known who Cagalli was going to call.

"No, he is too afraid to. After lying to me like that."

Lacus sighed. There was no convincing Cagalli when she made up her mind about something. And right now she had decided Athrun was a lying jerk who had hurt her brother.

"Heine called?" Cagalli said checking her missed calls.

"Why would Heine call you?" Lacus said.

"Don't know. I'll try calling him back" Cagalli dialed Heine's number. The phone rang twice.

"Hello."

"Heine, Cagalli here. I saw you called."

"I'm glad you've called me back."

"Sorry, I was at dinner with Kira, Lacus, and Milly and left my phone in the car."

"Are they still with you?"

"Yes, we were about to go home. Athrun was suppose to meet us, but that jerk never showed." she said. Heine could hear the anger in her voice.

"You're mad at him?"

"Yes, he lied to me and ditched us. I thought he wanted to fix things, then he does this crap, he is in so much trouble when I see him again. He'll be wishing he was dead."

"He might die, Cagalli."

"I know, I'm going to kill him."

"No, I'm serious. He might die. He was shot. Jet too. We are heading to the hospital now. You should get there as well." Heine told her.

Cagalli's was stunned, "What happened? How bad are they?"

"I don't know the whole story, Miguel can probably tell us more. They both lost a lot of blood and were unconscious when they were taken out of there. Just meet us at the hospital."

"Okay, we're on our way." Cagalli hung up the phone. She looked over to Lacus a look of fear in her eyes. Kira and Milly had gotten out of the car, sensing something was wrong.

"Cagalli what is it? Why do you look so scared?" Lacus asked.

"Cagalli, what's going on?" Kira asked. Cagalli looked over at her brother, tears forming in her eyes. This concerned the other three even more. Cagalli was having trouble getting the words out.

"Cagalli?" Milly said. "Please tell us."

Cagalli nodded slowly, "Athrun... Jet... shot."

"What did you say?" Kira asked, full of fear, hoping he misunderstand his sister.

"Athrun has been shot. Jet too. We have to go to the hospital." Cagalli said coming back to her senses. She ran to the car. Everyone else followed.

X x x

'The two gunshot victims that were brought in a little while ago, where?" Miguel asked the woman at the desk.

"They were rushed to surgery. You can wait in the waiting room down the hall and to the left." the woman told them.

"Thank you."Miguel said.

As soon as they entered the waiting room Yzak started in on Miguel.

"Miguel, what the hell was going on there? Who was that guy?"

"Calm down Yzak." Dearka said pulling his boyfriend away and over to a chair.

"We all want to know the answers to those questions and more, but let's wait until Cagalli arrives with everyone else. Miguel can tell all of us what he knows at that time. Plus, he was a victim in this too, so let's let him have a little time." Heine said.

"Ari seems to know a lot about this as well. I want to hear what she has to say too." Yzak said.

"She can tell us when she gets here." Sting said. He went over and made a cup of coffee. After grabbing some packets of sugar and cream he walked over and handed the coffee to Miguel. Miguel took the items and thanked him.

"I'm going to the front to wait for Cagalli." Heine said and walked out of the waiting room.

X x x

"Cagalli, what happened? How did Athrun get shot?" Kira was going crazy with worry.

"I don't know. Heine said he didn't know the whole story, that Miguel could probably tell us more. And I don't know why he can either. All I know is that they were shot, they lost a lot of blood, are unconscious, and were taken to the hospital. Which is where we are going now."

Kira leaned down and grabbed his hair with both hands. This lack of information was killing him. He had no idea how bad Athrun was, if he was going to make it, or anything. There was nothing to ease his mind. He wanted to know who did this. Who hurt his Athrun. That person would have to pay.

They soon pulled into the hospital. Kira had just barely waited for her to park the car before jumping out. He ran to the door, the girls following. Kira saw Heine waiting for them outside the door.

"Heine. Tell me" Kira started. Heine raised a hand to cut him off.

"I know you have a lot of questions, we all do. All I can tell you now is that they are both in surgery. We are going to the waiting room where Miguel will tell us all what he knows. Ari should be here later and knows some things too."

"Ari?" Kira said.

Heine nodded, "It's because of her that we found out they were in trouble. She called Yzak and told him."

Heine headed back inside the hospital. The five of them made their way to the waiting room. Yzak and Dearka looked up when they entered, Sting was sitting next to Miguel, who continued to stare at the floor. The new arrivals filed onto the room and found a seat.

"Miguel are you ready to talk to us yet?" Heine asked.

Miguel didn't answer. Yzak started to get impatient and was about to say something when Heine shook his head. Cagalli watched the scene not understanding. Dearka leaned over and whispered to her and Kira, "Miguel was there too. He saw everything happen."

Kira and Cagalli nodded in understanding.

"I got a message saying Cagalli wanted me to meet her there. I thought it was a little weird that she wanted to meet there, but thought maybe she had something planed. So I went." Miguel started.

"Who gave you that message?" Cagalli asked.

"Jet. That is another reason I didn't really question it, it was from a friend. I got there and looked around for Cagalli, when I couldn't find her I headed back towards the door. I was about half way there when I came across Athrun."

"Why was he there? And where are you talking about?" Kira asked.

"The old warehouse on 3rd . Athrun said he got a message to meet you there, Kira. Probably from Jet too, I'm not sure, he didn't say."

Cagalli started feeling really bad, Athrun had went to meet Kira. He had just went to the wrong place.

"We tried to leave but the door was locked. And then someone we could not see started talking to us. Told us to stop where we were and then fired beside us when I asked what if we didn't want to. He shot again and grazed Athrun's arm saying he wanted to see us afraid."

"So Athrun was only grazed by a bullet?" Cagalli asked.

"No, he was shot. I'll get to that. The man started talking about how we had tried to steal what was his, and couldn't allow that. That is why we were there."

"What was his?" Yzak asked.

Miguel looked up, "Cagalli. He said she was his and we were getting to close to her."

"Me. I don't belong to anyone. Who was this guy?" Cagalli asked.

"I don't know. He never said his name. He said he was your future husband."

Cagalli was confused. Her future husband? She was not engaged.

"He said he was the one that had done all that stuff to us, or actually he had someone else do it. He seemed so proud of himself. He had someone who was so close to us the whole time, and we never suspected him. That's what he said."

"Jet?" Yzak said.

"Yeah, Jet. When we asked Jet why he said he had no choice."

"If Jet was working with him, or for him, then why was he shot too?" Dearka asked.

"Because that man told Jet to kill us and he wouldn't. Jet told him we hadn't done anything wrong, and that Cagalli wasn't his. I guess that made him mad and he sot him. Athrun was shot when he tried to go to Jet."

"Where was he shot at? How bad is he?" Kira asked.

Heine pointed to where Athrun had been shot. "I'm not sure how bad it is. He didn't go down immediately. He waited until after they were there." Miguel said, pointing at the guys.

"That guy kicked him in the stomach. Athrun managed to piss him off, this after telling me not to make that man angry. He told that man that he was kidding himself to think Cagalli would be his. Athrun gets a little lippy when he is hurt. When the guy tried to kick him again, Athrun grabbed his foot and then Sting rushed over and hit him."

"I want to know who this guy is, he is going to pay for hurting and trying to kill Athrun." Kira said, his voice full of anger. Everyone looked over at him surprised.

"Too late for that, he's dead." Yzak said, drawing Kira and Cagalli's eyes to him.

"He was shot by the police after he tried to shot Miguel. That guy was trying to play off that he was the victim there. That we were all trying to rob him. Miguel said he was lying, so he tried to shoot him." Yzak explained.

"Did you get hit?" Cagalli asked.

"No, Dearka saw what was happening and managed to kick his arm in time, throwing off his shot. Thanks Dearka. No, thank you all. I hated to even think what might have happened had you all not show up there. Although, I am still not clear on why you did show up there."

"Ari called Yzak and told us you two were in trouble. We don't know why she was there though." Dearka said.

"I was there because I followed Jet out there." Ari said walking into the room. "I have been here for a little while, I just didn't want to interrupt. I know you want to know what I know. But I will tell you now some of it I am not to sure of, I can only guess."

"The day that Athrun's car was messed up I had an appointment and had to leave school early. I saw Jet do it. At the beach I saw Jet walk off by himself. Everyone seemed to forget that he had, but he would have had the opportunity to mess up Miguel's car. I wondered why he would be doing these things, what did he have against them. I have been keeping an eye on him. When he didn't go to the game today, I wondered what he was up to, so I followed him. It was an empty warehouse, your friends where there, and I was concerned so I called Yzak." Ari said.

"I guess we will have to wait for Jet for the rest, I doubt Athrun knows anymore than Miguel did." Heine said.

The group broke up, no one leaving the hospital. Some found their way to the cafeteria, others left to walk around, or go to the wash room. Kira stayed in the waiting room, moving away from everyone else. He put is head in his hands, trying to let everything soak in. Cagalli walked over to him and sat down. She reached over rubbing his back.

"Kira, I'm sure he'll be okay."

"We don't know that, Cagalli. We don't know anything about his condition right now."

"I know, but he is a fighter. He is not going to give up so easily."

"I keep think, what if he doesn't make it. The last conversation we had I would not listen to him, I even yelled at him. And I have been avoiding him."

"Kira."

"It was because of me that he was at that place in the first place. He went there to meet me."

"Kira, stop being so hard on yourself. You make it sound like you think it is your fault."

"It is my fault."

"No, it isn't. And he would tell you the same thing. So just stop."

"He might not ever be able to tell me anything ever again. Why did I have to avoid him? Why did he think he had to go to a place like that just to talk to me? If he dies I don't know what I am going to do, Cagalli. I don't know if I could handle that. It would kill me inside. That's how much I love him."

"I know, and he loves you too." Cagalli wrapped her arms around Kira, pulling him into a hug.

"He loves someone, but it's not me."

"You're wrong Kira. I talked to Athrun after you told us what happened. He said it was a misunderstanding, that his mother had been talking about you. But you failed to consider that possibility. He was suppose to meet us for dinner tonight. That's why I was mad I thought he stood us up because he had lied to me. But he thought you would be some where else and he was going there. He loves you Kira. I know I should not be telling you this, but I thought you should know just in case."

Kira sat there in silence. He could not believe what he had just heard. Athrun loves him, and he had been trying to tell him that. But Kira had not wanted to talk about it. He had not wanted to hear someone else's name come out of Athrun's mouth. Not a name that was tied to his heart.

Tears rolled down his face. Kira could not stop them and he did not even try. He had been so stupid, so stubborn. And Athrun was the one paying for his mistakes. No, he was paying for them too. Just in a different way.

A doctor in scrubs entered the waiting room and looked around. "Are you here for Athrun Zala."

"Yes." Cagalli said, her and Kira stood up. "How is he?"

"He will be all right. He will be in pain, and will not be able to use his left arm for a while. He is in a recovery room right now. He will be moved to another room in about 30 minutes. You can see him after that. I can't guarantee he will be awake thought."

"That's fine, we just want to see him. What about our other friend, Jet? He was shot in the back." Cagalli asked.

"I am not his doctor, so I don't know his condition. Ask the nurse at the desk, she maybe able to tell you something."

"Thank you doctor."Cagalli said.

"Kira, you heard the doctor, he is going to be fine."

Before Kira had a chance to respond a group of people rushed onto the room.

"Jet?" Kira asked.

"Ah, no I'm his twin brother Jude. Are you friends of his?" Jude said.

"Yes. We haven't heard how he is though. Did the hospital call you?" Cagalli asked.

Jude nodded. Introductions were made and Cagalli filled the family in on what had went on. As they were talking the rest of the group had made their way back to the waiting room.

"So that's what was going on." Jet's father, Tad said. "I should have known that man was no good."

"Do you know who Jet was working for." Heine asked.

"He wasn't working for that man, he wouldn't do that." Jude said. Yzak glared slightly.

"Jude calm down. Please let me explain, then maybe you will at least understand why he did the things he did." Tad said.

"Alright, I would like to hear what you have to say. I was there and I saw Jet's face when he was told to kill us. He did not want to do that, I am sure of that. And he did say he didn't have a choice when we asked him why." Miguel said.

"I own, or did own, Midwest Enterprise. It was recently bought out by a family here, the Seylan's. I did not want to sell, but had to for financial reasons. It was the son that I dealt with mostly, Yuuna. After the sell was finalized he told us the company was going to be shut down. That company is the primary source of employment in the area. Almost every family would be affected if it was to close."

"We asked for them not to shut it down. He said they had no reason to keep it going, that the land itself had more value than the company and something about an amusement park. He later told us that he had a job for Jet, and that he would find a way to keep the company open if Jet did the job. But Jet would have to come here and stay for a while. We knew they had other businesses in this area, so we thought Jet was to work at one of them."

"You're saying Jet was pretty much blackmailed into doing this?" Yzak asked.

"Yes."

"Why Jet? Why not Jude?" Cagalli asked.

"From what you told us, Jet was using a gun. He has taken several firearms classes, had training in shooting. His marksmanship is top of his class. He was hoping to join the police academy after graduation, but with this on his record he probably won't be able to now." Jude said.

"Yuuna must have look into our family's background and found out about Jet." Tad said.

"I didn't tell the police about Jet." Miguel said.

"What?" Tad asked.

"I never told the police Jet was involved in this."

The others shook their heads.

"As far as they were told, this Yuuna guy did everything. The bullets that came from his gun will be scatter around the warehouse. Athrun and Jet were both hit by the other gun. It doesn't have to go on his record." Miguel said.

"What about the bullet that grazed Athrun? If there is blood on it they could tie it back to Athrun and Jet's gun." Cagalli asked.

"Jet accidentally fired when he was shot. Jet shouldn't have to have his dream ruined because he was trying to help the familis that rely on that company." Yzak said.

"We can't ask you to lie about it." Tad said.

"You didn't. Jet got shot because he didn't want to shoot our friends. He tried to protect them by saying they didn't do anything wrong. Now we want to help him." Heine said.

"Cagalli do you know this man, Yuuna?" Miguel asked.

"His family use to be friends with our family. But we haven't seen them in forever." Cagalli said.

"That guy would run around our house calling Cagalli his bride, and we were only about 6 or 7 at the time. I guess he never got over her." Kira told them.

"Guess not." Miguel said.

Another doctor in scrubs enter the room and walked over to Jet's family. He informed them that they had removed the bullet and it had manage to miss any major organs. He would need to remain in the hospital a few days and then they could take him home.

"Good he is fine, now we need to hear about Athrun." Miguel said.

"He's going to be okay. The doctor came in earlier and told us." Kira said. "We just didn't get a chance to tell you. We should be able to see him in a few minutes."

"I'm happy to hear your friend will be alright. We thank all of you for everything." Tad said.

"We're happy they are both going to be fine." Dearka said, and the rest agreed.

Kira walked out of the room. He wanted to see Athrun. After getting his location from the nurse at the desk he took off down the hall. When he walked into Athrun's room he sighed with relief. Athrun was laying on the bed sleeping. Kira walked over and sat next to the bed. He watched as Athrun's chest rose and fell as he breathed. He reached over and took Athrun's hand in his, pulling it up to his lips and kissing it.

"Thank goodness you are all right." Kira said, softly.

Athrun stirred and slowly opened his eyes, looking over to who held his hand.

"Ki..ra?"

Kira smiled and leaned over placing his arm around the top of Athrun's head. His forehead resting on Athrun's.

"I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere." Kira told him.

X x x

"Was that true, what she said? Do you lo... have feelings for me?" Kira said, quietly.

Athrun had been allowed to leave the hospital the next day. He had returned to Kira's house where he was currently laying in Kira's bed. Kira had insisted that he rest, doctor's orders, and that he would take care of him.

"Yeah, what she said was true." Athrun said.

"So that other person you said you liked was me?" Kira asked and looked at Athrun. Athrun nodded, looking away.

Kira smiled. He had been worried for nothing. Athrun loves him. Not someone else, but him. And he loves Athrun.

"How is it our mothers could see this and we couldn't?" Kira said and pulled Athrun over to him, careful not to hurt him. Kira wrapped his arms around Athrun so that he was hugging him loosely. He smiled when he felt Athrun lean into the hug.

TBC

Okay, I know, you should not lie to the police. It is not a good thing to do. Now about what I did with angry eyes. When I started this story I had a list of char. I wanted to use, Yuuna was listed as a maybe. I cut back back on the involvement of some of those, so they were maybe only mention (like Tolle, Mayu..). I'm not even really sure why I did angry eyes in the first place, it just sort of came out. So I was going to use Yuuna. Then I decided that was a little disappointing. So it was going to be someone who hated Athrun, or something like that, but then it would have had to be an OC, because I didn't want any of the char. I was using to do that stuff. And I felt that to find out it was an OC would be even more disappointing. Back to Yuuna, but I had Jet helping him to spice it up. At first he was going to be doing it for the money, the get shot and killed protecting the guys, redeeming himself. But, I decided I didn't want to kill him or send him to jail. So I decided on blackmail. I tried to make him a likable good char. Anyway, now you know my reasons. Please review. Only a couple of more chapters left.


	23. Chapter 23

The Heart Doesn't Lie

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. Such is life.

Notes:

_XiAoZRayZZ- yeah I really thought he needed to die. I really can't stand the guy, so I loved what happened to him the show. _

_Kc-animegal- You're welcome, for killing him. Thanks for your kind words, I am glad you liked the chapter._

_Darkmoon Fleur- Thanks. I wanted him to seem a little possessive of Athrun, I think I did that. Yep almost the end. It has been fun though, but I never thought it would end up this many chapters. _

_Furin-a- I'm glad you enjoyed, this chapter has more goodness. I think I like this chapter the best. _

Chapter 23

One month later

Kira had been good. Not wanting to cause Athrun further pain, he had been patient. And it wasn't easy. Not when Athrun was still staying with him, in his room. He would see him all day long at school, and see him in the evening as well. At night Kira was sleeping on the floor, allowing Athrun to use the bed. He would not mind them sharing the bed, but Kira was afraid he would roll over or something and hit Athrun's injury. But now Athrun was better, the doctor had cleared him to resume normal activities. And Kira could not be happier.

X x x

"So, how is your back?" Shinn asked Jet. They were at Jet's house watching television.

"It's okay. Still hurts a little, but the doc said that should go away soon." Jet answered.

"And your parents? Are they still bugging you to come home?" Jet's parents had wanted him to come home after he was released from the hospital. He had told them he need to stay, to make up for what he had done. Although Athrun and Miguel both understood his reasons and forgave him, he still felt it was necessary. They told him not killing them and getting shot was enough to atone for his deeds.

"No, they have finally decided it is alright if I stay here. And I promised them I wouldn't do anything like that again." Jet said.

"So you are going to be a good boy now?" Shinn said, slightly smirking. "Somehow, I just can't see you being a 'good' boy."

Jet put on a fake innocent smile, "What are you talking about Shinn? I am an angel, didn't you know?"

"Yeah, maybe some kind of angel of doom or mischief. And don't give me that smile, I'm not buying it."

"So you doubt my innocence?"

"Absolutely."

"Your cruel words wound me. Oh, I forgot, my dad told me today that daddy Seylan has finally agreed

not to close the company. They agreed to drop the charges against him for his involvement in what happened, if he kept the company open. Seems he knew what his son was up to."

"Why was he after Cagalli though? She said they were never engaged." Shinn asked.

"I don't know. A case of first love gone bad maybe. My dad thinks his father went along with it because he hoped the two would marry. Cagalli's family has a lot of prestige that the Seylan's don't being connect to that family would be good for them." Jet said.

"Well, I know her family has been running our school for generations, but that's about all I know about them."

"Her father, our headmaster, has a lot of important connections. The school itself is considered one of the best, if not the best in the country. Then you can look at who they keep company with as well."

"Yeah, I see what you mean. They wanted to marry into that family for selfish reasons, not caring how she felt about it." Shinn said.

"Unfortunately that kind of thing happens all the time. And they paid the price for their selfishness." Jet said.

"Yeah, but they weren't the only ones. You and Athrun did too." Shinn said.

"Are you still not over him?"

"I am. Things were a little weird for a while, but it is starting to get better. We are talking like we use to now. He's with Kira now, and he looks happy, so I can be happy for him. Took some time, but I'm getting there." Shinn said.

"Good. So now maybe you can find someone else." Jet said.

"I'm not in any hurry." Shinn said. Jet just smiled. He knew Shinn had been in pain after Athrun rejected him. And he didn't like seeing his younger friend in pain.

X x x

Athrun and Kira sat on the couch in Kira's living room. They were watching a movie that Kira had rented. Cagalli was on a date with Miguel, they had officially started dating after the incident. Kira's parents had gone to a dinner party being thrown by Nicol's parents. So it was just the two of them.

Kira scooted over closer to Athrun and wrapped his arm around his neck, he adjusted their positions so that Athrun was leaning on him slightly. He held Athrun close with his arm around his neck and his fingers on the other hand were running up and down Athrun's arm lightly. Kira was enjoying this. Just holding Athrun close to him.

But the temptation was too great. He could not resist going a little further. Kira got closer and placed light kisses down Athrun's ear, licking at it as he went along. His hand that had been rubbing Athrun's arm moving up to the other side of Athrun's neck tilting his head a little to give Kira better access. He nipped at Athrun's earlobe then licked it as well. He heard a small moan that wasn't from him.

Pleased with the results he continued, adjusting slightly so he could reach Athrun's neck. He placed butterfly kisses down his neck reaching the bottom, he nibbled a little then licked the area. This earned him another moan. Kira noticed Athrun had closed his eyes. He kissed back up Athrun's neck until he came to the jaw. Kira kissed and licked along the jaw line slowly turning Athrun's head to face him.

Once he had Athrun facing him Kira place a small gentle kiss on his lips. He kissed him again pulling Athrun closer to him. Kira bit softly at Athrun's bottom lip. Athrun moaned again and parted his lips slightly to allow Kira the entrance he sought. Kira's tongue swirled against Athrun's as the two fought for dominance. Athrun finally conceded to Kira, giving him the control he desired. Kira ended the kiss when the need for air became to great. The two sat there panting, watching each other. Kira smiled softly the made his way back to Athrun's neck.

"Ki...ra" Athrun whispered. Kira loved the way Athrun had called his name. He wanted to hear it again. He worked his way back to the ear treating it the same way he had before.

"Say it again." Kira whispered in his ear.

"Ki...ra. Kira." Athrun again whispered. What Kira was doing to him was driving him crazy. "I love you Kira."

Kira was still playing with Athrun's earlobe. "I love you too, Athrun." he whispered.

X x x

Heine looked thoughtfully at the girl in front of him. She sat with her side to him talking to another. They were discussing somethings related to school that Heine was not interested in. He was content to sit there watching, not joining in on the conversation even though they turned to him every now and then to invite him to join on. He would say a brief comment and the two would continue their talk.

It wasn't that he did not like to talk to her, he did. She was beautiful and kind. Cheerful and friendly. Heine enjoyed watching her as she talked. He enjoyed the expressions that appeared on her face as she spoke. He was happy just to be around her.

Heine and Milly had started dating a couple of weeks ago. But tonight was not a date between the two of them, it was a group thing. Although not all of their group would be coming. Kira and Athrun had declined, as did Cagalli and Miguel. Jet would not be coming either, he decided he was not up to it yet.

Rusty and Sting would be there, with their girlfriends. Nicol was bringing Mia. Yzak and Dearka had said they would be there. Lacus was already there. And they even talked Rey into coming, he said he didn't have anything better to do.

They had decided on a little club where they could dance, play some pool, or darts. It was not normally as crowded as the other clubs, so they would actually be able to have fun together without worrying about a crowd.

"Hey, ready to get your butt kick at pool?" Sting said as he walked over to the table.

"No, but I try not to be to hard on you." Heine answered.

"Wanna play teams, let the ladies play?" Sting said.

"Sounds good to me. Come on Mil, we're going show Sting and Fllay how it is done." Heine said.

"No way, Sting and I are going to win." Fllay said, smiling.

"Dearka, $10 on Heine and Milly to win." Yzak said.

Dearka looked at him and smiled, "You're on."

The game went on for a little while with Heine and Milly winning. Fllay accidentally hit in the eight ball.

"Here." Dearka said, handing Yzak the money he owed him.

"Sorry Sting. I was trying not to hit it." Fllay said.

Sting smiled, "Don't worry about it. Want to go dance?"

"Sure." Fllay said and led Sting to the dance floor. They were followed by Rusty and Luna.

"Hey Nicol?" Mia said.

"Hmm?" he answered

"Will you dance with me?" Mia asked. Nicol nodded and the two went after the others.

Lacus and Rey teamed up to play a game of pool against Deark and Yzak. It turned out Yzak and Lacus were not all that good at pool, but Dearka and Rey were. Lacus and Rey won the game, much to the horror of the competitive Yzak.

X x x

Athrun laid on the bed waiting for his boyfriend to finish his shower and come in the room. He thought back to what had taken place on the couch earlier. It had been similar to his dream with Kira being aggressive and even the effect it had had on him. The two had made out for a little while longer before Kira had stopped and just pulled Athrun to him. They had sat like that, cuddling, until they decided to come get ready for bed. Athrun had enjoyed being in Kira's arms and feeling his warmth.

Kira walked into the room wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and no shirt. Athrun looked over at him taking in the site of his exposed chest. Drops of water from his wet hair ran down his chest, Athrun followed one of these with his eyes until he felt Kira's eyes on him. He looked up to see Kira slightly smirking at him. Athrun turn away his face a light shade of red from being caught staring. Kira made his way over to the bed and laid down next to Athrun. He reached over and turned off the lamp then pulled the covers over the two of them. Athrun felt an arm snake under his neck and pull him to rest by Kira. His face in the crook of Kira's neck. Then he felt soft lips on his forehead.

"Good night love." Kira whispered to him before placing his other arm around Athrun's waist, turning on his side to face him.

"Good night." Athrun whispered back.

Athrun woke up to find himself tangled up in Kira's bed. Between Kira and the covers he could hardly move. He did not want to wake up his boyfriend so he attempted to free himself by untangling the covers. After deciding he was fighting what appeared to be a losing battle, he stopped and just snuggled up next to Kira again. The brunette turn into Athrun and pulled him closer. Athrun had to wonder if Kira was really still asleep.

Athrun was so preoccupied with listening to the sound of Kira's heartbeat that he did not notice he had starting running his fingers up and down Kira's exposed chest.

"Mmm... Athrun. That feels nice." Kira said, startling Athrun.

"What feels nice?" Athrun said, confused.

"You're fingers on my chest. Are you trying to seduce me?" Kira said.

Athrun blushed, "No. I didn't realize I was doing that."

"So your subconscious is trying to seduce me?" Kira said, laughing softly.

"No part of me is trying to seduce you." Athrun said, embarrassed by what Kira was saying. Moving quickly, before Athrun had realized what was going on, Kira had changed their positions so that Athrun was pinned under him.

"Why not?" Kira whispered.

Athrun stared up at him. He was at a loss for what to do. What was Kira going to do? They had just gotten together this past month and Athrun was not ready to take the relationship further than they already had. Kira must have sensed Athrun's feelings. He leaned down and placed a light kiss on Athrun's lips, then moved off of him, laughing.

"Relax Athrun. I wasn't going to go there yet."

Athrun blushed and turned away from Kira. He was a little upset Kira seemed to be making fun of him.

X x x

"Stellar? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming until next week?" Shinn said, pulling her into a hug.

"Plans changed and I decided I wanted to surprise everyone." Stellar answered, smiling at him.

"Well, I am certainly surprised. It's great to see you."

Shinn, holding Stellar's hand, led her into the living room of his house. Stellar was suppose to be coming in next week to spend the week at Meyrin's. Since she had moved away the two had kept in contact. She already knew all about what had happened with Athrun, and had been a big help to Shinn. It was because of her that the pain had started to subside. Well Jet had helped him too. They were both there for him to talk to, offering encouraging words and support.

"So, how are you?" Stellar asked.

"I'm good. How about you?"

"Good too, but I miss being here. I miss my friends here, always spending time with them. And I miss you."

"I miss you too." Shinn said.

"I know I can talk to you all on the phone, but it's not the same. I would really like to move back here, and then we could maybe try again." Stellar said.

"Try again? You mean being a couple?" Shinn asked, Stellar nodded. "We can still do that, even if you don't live here. I would really like it if we did try again."

"Are you sure? Even if I don't live here?" Stellar asked. This time it was Shinn turn to nod. Stellar smiled and hugged him. "Then let's do that."

x x x

"Come on Athrun, look at me." Kira said. Athrun just laid there facing away from him. He wasn't upset with Kira anymore, he just thought he would let him suffer some for laughing at him. Kira sighed realizing his boyfriend wasn't going to give into his request. Kira moved closer to Athrun so that Athrun's back was against him, he ran his arm under his neck. The other arm he draped across his waist and tighten his hold so that he was embracing him.

"I love you, you know that don't you?" Kira whispered in his ear, causing Athrun to shiver slightly.

Athrun nodded, "Yeah, I know and I love you too."

"Forever?" Kira asked.

"Forever." Athrun answered.

TBC

Hope no one minds I decided to make Kira the more aggressive one. In most stories I read it is Athrun, so I wanted it to be Kira. Guess it doesn't really matter as long as they are loving each other.


	24. Chapter 24

The Heart Doesn't Lie

Disclaimer: All this time and I still don't own.

Notes: In general, my thoughts for why I did certain things in this story.

I was thinking about what has been said about Kira being ooc if he is aggressive one and this is what I have decided- If I made neither of them ooc then nothing would happen, except maybe a couple of small kisses. In the show Kira kissed Fllay, among other things, but she was probably the one that instigated that. Athrun and Cagalli only kissed a couple of times. Therefore they have to be ooc. Also as far as Kira being the aggressive one thinking back to the shows (not talking intimately here) like when they pilot Kira could be considered more aggressive than Athrun, although part of that could be because we see Kira pilot more than Athrun. So I don't really think it is that far fetched that Kira could be the more aggressive of the two.

M- Thanks. I have read some like that but most of the tome it is Athrun.

XiAoZRayZZ- This is last chapter.

Kc-animegal- I'm glad you like the chapter.

Furin-a Thank you. I am glad that you enjoyed the chapter.

Epilogue

2 and a half years later-- After High School Graduation Ceremony

"So Fllay, what are you planning on doing now that you have graduated?" Milly asked. The two girls had meet at Joe's for coffee and to catch up with each other. It had been a while since they had talked. Two year before, after their boyfriends had graduated they had become closer. But last year Milly graduated so they didn't see each other, as well as some of their other friends as much.

"Sting and I are going to move out of Orb. I am going to pursue my dream of becoming a professional tennis player. Hopefully, one day win the world championship." Fllay told her.

"What about Sting?" Milly asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"He is going to be my personal trainer. The last couple of years he has been studying all about tennis so that he can come with me. And someday we are going to get married."

"That's great. It's good that you have things planned out so that you can stay together and still go after your dream."

"Are you still doing the whole photography thing?" Fllay asked Milly.

"Yep, I have even sold some. I decided I want to stay with freelance for now. At least until Heine graduates. I don't want to dedicate my self to a company until we figure out where we are going to live."

"You two live together now, don't you?"

"Yes, but in an apartment. We want to get a house somewhere later on. When our lives are a little more settled."

"Is Lacus still touring around doing concerts?" Fllay asked.

"Yes, she called me a few days ago to tell me she would be here for a show in a couple of months. We plan on getting together then. I don't get to see her much, she is always so busy." Milly said.

"Does she have a man yet? Maybe that's keeping her busy."

"No, she tells me she doesn't have time for that sort of thing right now."

"I guess Cagalli has been pretty busy too." Fllay said.

"Yes since she is in school, studying who knows what, in order to take over the school from her father someday. And Miguel is studying something to do with business. I think he wants to be able to help her with the school in some way."

"Those two are planning on getting married aren't they?" Fllay asked, Milly nodded in response.

"What about Luna? How are things with her and Rusty?" Milly asked.

"Good. Rusty is still in the military and Luna has been talking about joining. But I don't know if she will. She is afraid that if she does then they will be station different places and separated. She said Rusty is suggest she go to school and then she can move with him if he gets transfered."

"Hmm, I see. I hope everything works out for them. Oh, Yzak and Dearka both joined the military and somehow managed to not be separated, but they did join at the same time."

"How are they doing?" Fllay asked.

"Last time I checked, great. They are both still the same as they were before they graduated. What about Mia? Nicol and her still working on music together?"

"Yes, they are doing good. Oh, I have news you might not have heard yet. Luna's sister, Meyrin and Auel started dating this past year." Fllay said.

"No, I hadn't heard that. Last I heard he had a thing for Stellar, but then she got back together with Shinn. I heard from Athrun that Shinn is planning on moving where she is after he graduates next year." Milly said.

"Yeah, it must be hard for them being apart like this, but they seemed to be doing fine. But there was a little while there that I wondered if something might be there between him and Jet." Fllay said.

"They were just close friends. And Jet is getting married to Ari in a couple of months. I wonder how she can handle it, I would be so scared if Heine was a police officer."

"I understand what you mean. I'm glad Sting isn't doing something dangerous like that." Fllay said. The two girls finished up there coffee and left Joe's promising to call each other soon.

X x x

"So you will be starting college in a couple of months. How do you feel about that?" Gil asked Rey.

"Fine. I am majoring in science, I guess you have rubbed off on me in some ways. How is married life treating you?" Rey asked.

"It is fine, but now Talia wants to have a baby. I am not to sure about that."

"Why not?"

"I wonder if I can be a good father." Gil answered honestly.

"You were like a father to me and I turned out fine. I'm sure you will be fine." Rey said and smiled.

"Thanks."

x x x

"Kira this is the fifth apartment we have looked at today. Why can't you choose?" Athrun asked. The two were still living with their parents but had decided they wanted to get an apartment together. They had both joined university last year, the same one. They did not want to get a dorm room since there were rules that they would have to follow in order to live there. So they waited, found jobs and started saving up to move in together.

"I just want the best for you Athrun." Kira said and smiled softly at his boyfriend.

"I am starting to think you are not going to find something you consider good enough for me. Besides all I need is for you to be there with me. As long as I have that, anywhere is fine." Athrun said.

"Aww, aren't you sweet." Kira said and pushed Athrun up against the wall behind him. Kira leaned in and kissed him. At first it was just a sweet, gentle kiss but then Kira deepened the kiss shocking Athrun. Athrun pushed him away.

"Kira not here. We are looking at apartments we can't just start making out." Athrun said.

"If we take the apartment then we can." Kira said.

"Um.. ahh.." Athrun didn't know what to say. Kira walked back into the apartment living room, from the bedroom. The man that was showing them the place had waited for them there will they took another look around.

"Sir, we'll take this apartment. When can we move in?" Kira said.

"You will need to sign these papers and you can move on right away." Kira took care of all the necessary paperwork. After handing the keys over to Kira the man left.

Kira walked back to the bedroom, where he had left Athrun, and wrapped his arms around him.

"Now, where were we?" Kira said and went to work on Athrun's ear.

"Kira!"

"What? I signed the papers this place is ours now, so I can do this." Kira said.

"You signed the papers already?"

"You wanted me to decide and did say anywhere was fine as long as I'm there. And I am here, so this is fine." Kira said.

"You are impossible." Athrun said.

"You just figuring that out? And even so, you love me still. Couldn't live without me." Kira said.

Athrun hesitated, "You got me there."

Kira whispered in his ear, "Yeah I do. And I am never going to let you go."

The End

Yes, this is the end. I had a hard time deciding how to do this to tell what was going on later, so I chose this way. I am talking about the conversation between Milly and Fllay. I do like the end though. I am thankful to all who have read this story through. And to those that reviewed. It is really nice to know that people have enjoyed the story. I am sorry that I posted this so late it has been done, but I got side tracked when I discovered Kyo Kara Maou. It's funny I read about it a long time ago and thought it sounded pretty stupid, but I have come to love the anime, it is so funny. Anyway probably not a good excuse but it is the reason. Shame on me making you wait longer.


End file.
